


Practicality Saves the Day

by CookieMonster4277



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Found Family, Gen, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentors, Sarcasm, Sentinels, a lot of characters in the tags are mentioned only, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonster4277/pseuds/CookieMonster4277
Summary: At 14, I found out that I had the same abliltes as a mutant who called himself the 'Master Of Magnetism'. A normal life thanks to that is out the question. At times, my life feels like a cosmic joke. But, if there's anyone who can handle an impossible task it's me.Reupload of a story I posted on fanfiction.net.





	1. You're A Mutant Chris!

At 14 I was more practical than most adults. At the time, I didn't know it yet. I just thought that since I was going to be an adult soon who'd need to provide for myself that I should look into my options.

As poor as I was I figured not looking into my options would be the worst thing I could possibly do. I read often enough to know that in my country being a poor person was like wearing a huge target on your back. Whose public services got cut first? Who was more likely to get harassed by local bullies or even law enforcement? The poor.

They as a group tended not to vote so they didn't matter to politicians. I didn't like the idea of begging my local leaders for basic services and relying on whether the voters liked the idea of supporting a program that made my life livable. The opinions of the masses swayed too much for my liking.

In my mother's house either "You work or you go to school". I excelled in public school but found that they couldn't teach me at my level. I did the work in seconds and when I inquired about programs for gifted students they said they couldn't help me.

At first, I thought they were lying. I saw the newspapers. There were stories of kids who took all AP courses would one be too much to ask for? Then I realized that my case was different they lived in safe middle class neighborhoods and I didn't.

I planned to stick it out. Go to my abysmal school, get straight A's, and get scholarships for 'excelling given your circumstances'. That phrase whenever I heard it irritated me. I really hated how certain people because of their social class were expected to fail. Besides the fact that I am in no way inferior to anyone else, social class at a such a young age is inherited.

It's something someone can't control. Giving up on someone, refusing to work at providing a descent education to all students and blaming things like genetics or the fact that a person has a single mother was just excuse making that allows failure to go unaddressed. If the poor aren't educated of course they don't get jobs that require an education.

I studied in detail the monster that was American poverty and found how people became and stayed poor. I knew every trap that would set me back and prepared myself to dodge minefields, one mistake or miscalculation and it could all be over.

In the end, I took the path of least resistance and took the GED test. If the state wouldn't provided me with a quality education I'd get one myself. I was appalled by the ease of the test and in the end it was a formality. Well, to me- a record number of people nationally failed that year.

Once I was done with the math section of the test, I felt a sudden awareness encase my body. I suddenly knew where the pencil tips, phone batteries, and zippers were without looking. I just knew.

This awareness expanded to every piece of metal within a 2 mile radius turning my private hell into an opera that was sung only for my ears. I didn't understand the words, but I could tell that it sounded lovely.

I was so entranced that I didn't bother summoning up the energy to glare at a neighbor who was copying my answers. I knew he was looking at at me (my school had at least taught me to be aware of my surroundings to avoid bullies and robbers), but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Luckily, these things had a tendency of working themselves out- karma my mother would say. The pencil the man held did a sudden arc on and through his answer document. The other test takers were too busy with their historically harder version of the the GED to care.

As satisfied as I was with this outcome, I knew I had to do something if my guess was right and I wanted to live to thirty.

This has to stop. How-

Just after I thought this, the pencil dropped out the air.

That was too strange for me to write the incident off as a coincidence. As I easily took the test, in my mind I worked out that I was obviously a mutant.

After the test, I walked out thinking of the consequences of this. My mother was too enamored with scriptures laced with hate to let me stay with her if she found out.

I'd read the stories 'Mutant Terrorizes Town!' Sensationalist titles grabbed headlines, but when you thought about it the stories were ridiculous. Yes, the teen decided to destroy the town he lived in his whole life. After all, terrorism was something people did willingly. It was totally their fault for not controlling the powers suddenly thrust upon them.

Yes, we totally needed to hunt down mutants brutally. Everyone knew the only way to solve our problems was with a bullet.

Regardless of the lack of logic, at least these articles gave me some insight into the consequences of failing to hide my abilities. They'd ship me away and say I was "being handled" as the paper called it.

Unfortunately, I was a special case. A mutant who called himself 'The Master Of Magnetism' shared my abilities so whatever happened to the teen would only be magnified in my case. I'd be interrogated for information I didn't know (if they were extraordinarily dull they'd think he was my father) until I figured out which vein to slice with my (plastic of course) knife.

"I'd kill myself to spite the FBI" That should be a t-shirt.

The obvious conclusion was that I need to learn to control my - gift? Burden? Not curse- my mother's cycle of depression, slavish following of scripture (thankfully, I'm not a girl) and more depression turned me off from that forever. William Stryker was not a man I'd want as my shepherd- his inability to allow anyone, but him think made me hate him even before I knew I was a mutant.

I didn't shiver as I walk through the snow despite my threadbare coat. Thanks to my school's and house's lack of heat I was very experienced at ignoring the cold. I singlemindedly headed home.

I'd need a job.

I had the brains to be a doctor yes, but things changed quickly. I needed something I could train for quickly so I'd at the very least not become homeless if I had to run.

Given my new affinity for metal and that need I decided to become a mechanic.

My mother appreciated the fact that I'd taken the GED and managed to get me a job at a lab working security (yes, even the working poor networked).

The hours were long and the pay barely enough to compensate for that. I loved that job. I spent hours reading in the dimly lit camera room.

I found a small steel pipe in an abandoned lot and often shaped it into various miniature models of things in my books as I read. If I lack material to read I often spent hours playing with it like clay. This honed my abilities considerably.

The more I read the more I wanted to know. On my scarce off days I spent hours in the junkyard. There away from the pressures of living I could simply be and enjoy the metal that jumped at my requests.

Once I'd acquired a small sum of money, I bought the cheapest car that looked like it could still drive. I was never one to shy from a challenge and by February it was restored to it's former glory. In the end, I sold it back to the junk yard manager (who was very surprised that I'd managed to fix it).

The money wasn't a lot considering how long I spent on the car (the car had every possible problem a car could have), but I thought long and hard about what to do with the extra money.

I came to the conclusion that I shouldn't tell my mother. I didn't see why someone who worked as hard as she did and earned as little as she did gave all her extra money (as well as some money that would've went to bills) to charity and her church.

Besides, this was exactly what I wanted in the first place. I bought another car with the money and spent the rest of the money on the repairs. In a few weeks I finally had my own personal haven. Somewhere that was actually mine. One night, I looked outside the window smiling.

It's cold outside but I have heat.

I turned back to my bookshelf in the of the car and my fingers touched the covers of my books.

Now they'd never be burned in a fit of religious fervor. Never again.

No one can take this away from me. I'll always have somewhere to go.

I buried myself in my blankets and started reading by a flashlight.


	2. Chapter 2

I continued my pattern of knowledge gathering and hands on learning. Not that I hadn't done it before, but this time it was much more fun. I wasn't distracting myself from bullies who always seemed to pop up once people found out that I was well read. A pity that I was bullied for that. It only reinforces poverty in the long run. However, I am old enough to recognize that it came from a sense of inferiority that many uneducated people have. The biggest bullies tended to be to most insecure members of society who disliked themselves for one reason or another. Instead of going inward for self acceptance and respect, they violently lashed outward hurting others in the process.

I understand this much better now than I did at the time. But, I knew something had to be off about them which was why I didn't care about their opinions. By my high school years I was past caring.

I left school not because of bullying, but because I felt I should be treated better than I was. At home at least mother had the excuse of being mentally ill and on her good days when the disease wasn't grasping her mind it was obvious that she loved me even if she was religious nut. The bullies had no such justification. That combined with the lack of resources at school made the whole thing feel like a waste of time. In the end, I did what I thought would make me happier.

It was a complete success. Without the pressure of being harassed daily, it was much easier for me to grow and become better. That new freedom combined with my powers lead to me view the world around me as a place full of potential for growth.

It truly was the little things. With my extra paycheck and handyman skills the heat was always on. I could dress in a way that pleased me not flashy, but not boring. This lead to me expecting more for myself. I had a very clear idea of what a man was from the books I read and since I fit the qualifications for being a man (in my head anyway) I felt a very real need to act the part. My house soon had no cracking walls and was neat. Being able to manipulate metal at a distance had the underrated plus of making handy work a breeze. I often had to lie to my Mother about how projects that took days to do normally were accomplished in mere hours.

It's nearly impossible to not see the future as a controllable thing when you knew you could stop anyone who crossed you. I had a rock solid confidence in myself thanks to this security.

It was a very ordinary day when this confidence was tested. I had smiled and nodded at my mother faithful quoting scripture (one of the few things that made her happy) and was forced to go to another meeting with the Strike At Everything We Hate cult.

How could they just pick the scripture they follow? God loves and man kills? But, I remember seeing this thing that said 'love thy neighbor'. Not 'Kill your neighbor if they show signs that they are mutants'. How did they ignore the obvious contradictions? My brain would've exploded from the cognitive dissonance.

I was proud that I even managed to not look as unhappy as I felt. Not that it would've mattered, my mother was in the specially labeled women's section of the church, which also happened to be at the back away from the podiums. Coincidence? I think not. Still, I was proud at my exercise of will power. They'd singled me out (again) for my known love of science and I didn't rise to their baiting.

As long as I knew my books were never out of my sight at home, I was at ease. I do remember people saying to "pray for me" as if science and religion were completely incompatible. Many scientists were creationists that thought a number of things. Like that evolution and science explained how god's universe worked. I may not be religious but I didn't like the false premise their prayer was built on.

After service and out of the ear shot of her fellow worshipers, my mother berated me for "Embarrassing" her. I said nothing as nothing I could do could possibly help. My mother would still be unhappy and the situation would still be extremely sad. The authority figures bullied a child for daring to say he liked science at his own school (which quickly got back to the church cough cult) several years ago. I was in middle school and they were still holding that against me. I hadn't shown any signs of interest in science after that (as far as they knew) and yet they still harassed me for it. For all the talk they said about having a loving community I found they were much more cliquish than my high school.

After this, I took my customary before work nap. I headed there thinking I'd learn some more about magnetism and physics. I was very wrong.

A few hours into my shift a pretty woman knocked at my door. She was young slim and if I were any other man I would've looked everywhere but her face. But, I did remember that I had a job to do.

"Yes." I say

The blonde tugs a strand of hair " I'm new here and I need my keys to floor 31."

Inside my head I scoff at the request. I was kinda new on the job, but I knew how things operated. People were given keys by a machine that checked their bio metrics. If she asked for it now then she obviously wanted to bypass this.

However, being a churchgoer had taught me a few things. I outwardly nodded and said "Of course I just need to see your ID and you're all set."

The woman waltzed into the security room while touching my body unnecessarily against her's. Another alarm bell rang in my head.

Why didn't she simply give me the ID from the door? What's a woman like her doing touching on high school aged kids? She couldn't be that desperate.

She was either a spy or a pedophile who targeted teenagers. Considering the fact that she chose to see me now and not as I walked to my car, the second one was extremely unlikely.

_Either way, I shouldn't chance this._

As she went into her purse she bent her back at a unnecessary angle giving me a view most men would die for. That was her first mistake.

I went for the back of her shins and kicked them hard suddenly.

This knocked her down- for a second she recovered quickly and was soon back on her feet.

Far too quickly for her to be anything but a trained fighter. I knew that kick had at least shattered something. Yet there she was, looking completely unperturbed. She'd felt pain before and was used to fighting through it.

At this moment, I found the door behind me was locked. I'd need to turn around to open it. Exposing your back to the enemy is a very stupid move. So I'd have to fight her and win.

She sprung up like a cat and I barely managed to dodge the first punch. I ducked out her way, but the second punch knocked the air out me and sent me flying into a wall. A shelf also decided to fall on me at that exact minute.

I had partial visibility from my position, but from her angle she couldn't see that I could see her.

Warily, I waited for her to make the next move. If she simply took the keys from my desk we'd both live through this. That was the best outcome for both parties. I could always find another job.

A rather frightening gleam shone over her eye from the overhead lights as she grabbed my keys and walked toward me.

She'd finish what she started.

I wouldn't let that happen.

You see dear reader, I always have a backup plan.

While she was getting the keys, I'd taken the liberty of shaping my favorite steel ball into a razor sharp knife.

Just as she bent over to presumably kill me the knife arrived millimeters from her flesh.

I push myself out the clutter while forcing the woman backward into the wall.

"Exactly who are you?"

The women's blond hair shifted to a familiar red with matching blue scales covering her body. There was not a drop of fear on her face just surprise.

"Mystique" I say

_Just, what is so important here that the Brotherhood wants it? No forget that how am I going to escape this one?_

I saw her press a button on her hidden communicator and promptly decided to take cover under my desk.

_Let's hope they took the easy way out and chose a window._

If I was right and someone was coming, I did not want to be hit with shrapnel.

Looking back, I'm proud I managed to keep the knife to her throat despite the rapidly changing situation.

I was right and the window opposite my desk crumpled in on itself. Which was especially troubling, considering how the panes were made of **iron**. If the window had simply exploded I would've been relived. But only one person could bend metal like that.

_And I thought getting jumped in school was bad._

I may have gotten pretty good at using my abilities, but I knew I was thoroughly outclassed here.

A older man floated calmly through the busted window.

I got from under the desk because if I died I'd do it on my feet.

Without moving an inch, the man sent a bar speeding toward me. I instantly stopped the bar in midair before it sending it out the busted window (I wasn't just going to hand him ammunition).

Magneto sent me a creepy grin in response. Lesser souls would've fainted out of sheer terror (I've seen that happen).

I did no such thing and sent him the best glare I could muster. From the second, but no less creepy grin, he was in no way intimidated.

The knife I had at the blue woman's neck was yanked out out my grasp.

When I noticed it wasn't at Mystique's neck, I tugged it back to me. It stopped midway between myself and Magneto. I pulled harder and he pulled harder so the knife went nowhere.

I now know he was adding just enough strength to counteract me. He was testing me. I quickly hit my maximum.

The knife suddenly disappeared out my grasp. I couldn't even follow where it went. It was that fast. Magneto was done playing.

_He didn't even move his hands this entire time.. He's playing with me._

Another traitorous thought chimed in.

_What, surprised? The guy looks to be at least two hundred years old of course he's playing with you._

I had to agree with that portion of my inner monologue. No, I'm not mentally ill- as far as I know.

_Yet, I'm not dead._

I say " So judging by the fact you didn't bother using your hands you weren't actually trying were you?"

"Not at all." He folded his hands.

I absentmindedly picked up my key chain and fused my house keys into tiny balls on the key ring."Eh I figured. Though if that's the case what was that tug of war about?"

There was a pause as he watched me bend my keys up. I didn't understand the interest- he had the same abilities as I did.

"How long have you had them?"

I frown "Don't answer my question with a question"

The older man laughed at me. I'd never been so insulted in my life. Was it possible for someone to be any more condescending?

_What is so damn amusing about me? He freaking laughed. Oh- look at that I'm angry... I don't like how much control I'm letting him have over my feelings._

After the chuckle he said "I was curious."

I shake away my displeasure "That was incredibly rude."

"Yes, anything but rudeness."

I barely contained an eyeroll.

_This guy's unbelievable._

"I've have them since December."

There was another pause.

"Ok we're not fighting and we're not talking just what is the point of us being here now?"

_I am certainly out of a job._

Neither said anything. At that moment I decided to leave.

They were both visibly shocked that I simply grabbed my backpack and coat and headed to the door.

Magneto says "Strange I haven't had someone walk away from me in a while."

"We don't have anything to discuss anymore and you were rude. That's not a combination for success now is it?"

I walked away nursing my bruised ego. Through I certainly wasn't unhappy enough for it to completely destroy my judgement. I was sure to elude the tail they had on me before I drove home. It wasn't too hard I knew the area very well.

**And if you're confused about Magneto's reaction here's the explanation. In the movies he's deadpan snarker (emphasis on dead) this is him in X-Men (2000):**

**Cyclops** **: Storm, fry him!**

**Magneto: Oh yes! A bolt of lightning into a huge copper conductor. I thought you lived at a school?**

**If this was him when he was facing the X-Men why would he be any different with my OC? I figured he'd think about how he was as a (much) younger man and do everything to annoy him. Why? He's a goddamn troll he doesn't need a reason.**

**The OC's personality amuses him because he's seen it (and lived it) before. Finally, why did he let him leave? He didn't the main character eluded the mutant he sent to follow him. In the chapter you can see that he really underestimates the kid. At this point Chris (yes that's the OC's name) doesn't seem like a threat at all so the kid gets to give him loads of lip.**


	3. Chapter 3

As I went about my life, I had no idea of the trouble my conversation with Magneto would cause. I just felt glad that it had been dark and that I'd lost the tail. If I knew the amount of resources Magneto had put into finding me I would've quickly scrambled to the other side of the earth.

Instead I was young and very stupid. I stayed in my city and found another job at a local library. It felt like a dream come true. I'd talk to adults who wanted to learn and helped them pass the GED. My young age lead to me being called kid genius. If a fellow GED tutor didn't want to answer a question they'd say "ask kid genius". But this time it was different, I was praised for my knowledge and not scorned for it.

Once, a man started crying in the middle of class. He was a veteran of the Vietnam War and thus there was nothing "soft" about him. He said seeing me brought him hope.

I didn't understand why this was the case. There had to be thousands of people who were smarter or more successful than me. I'd just gotten the luckiest break ever. I'd met Magneto and he let me live. If he wanted me to be dead that's what would've happened. There was nothing hope inspiring about having your fate decided by another arbitrarly.

I wasn't that durable either. I dropped out because I was being mistreated in school. Rationally speaking, I knew that would destroy my chances for a lot of high school freshman scholarships, but I found I didn't care. I wanted freedom and if that meant I had to go to a less than perfect college then so be it. A key part of success I'd read, was being able to delay gratification and I certainly didn't meet that. I read because it was fun. I did everything I did because it was fun. There no discipline involved whatsoever.

I chalked up my self directed education to my mother. She was the rebellious black sheep of her family for daring to pick up a book. In her family the education differences between the sexes were sharp. The sons learned about "god's great planet" and learned advanced mathematics and science (while conveniently ignoring evolution) while the women did the chores. In my grandfather's mind an education for women was an unnecessary burden. My mom sometimes read solely to spite her father (who could neither strike her for reading the good word nor praise her for knowing the Bible like the back of her hand).

By the time I was born, she'd had her first mental breakdown from the stress involved from moving away from everything she knew. I was lucky my dad committed suicide (he was not a nice man. I will leave it at that.) soon after giving us a paid off house.

My intellect and skills were simply the product of my being at the right place at the right time. My mom read to me, I was smart enough to see through religion, and I wasn't a girl so I could freely move about to retrieve forbidden information.

Yes, that was how I thought. I did not see anything remarkable about any of my achievements. I was given a life and this was it and I did my best with what I was given.

Why wasn't my mother a 'god fearing woman' married soon after that? Her being mentally ill stopped most of the available Christian males from approaching her. And when her illness became less obvious and I got older I scared the rest away.

"My mom is not going to be married to someone who thought about her like she was a piece of meat!" I said before going on a prank spree that rivaled _Home Alone_.

There was blood spilt (I'd cut myself with power tools built for larger hands) which only made me more determined to win.

If a well aimed water balloon did not persuade them, I'd bump into the suitors saying compromising things like "My mom said she had theses things called STDS what's that?" while putting on a an innocent face.

This eventually lead to me tipping off the FBI about a quack doctor who withheld information from the parents of a child so they'd continue to pay him for his "natural and godly remedies". This was nothing sophisticated. I'd heard him mispronounce and misuse medical terms that I'd heard on tv.

My reasoning was childish but accurate. _Doctors go to to school for a really long time. So if he was one he'd know his bones by now._

I saw this my chance to get him out the picture forever as I knew how much my mother hated liars. I didn't have a phone so I called from a public phone (which coincidentally made the discovery of my identity impossible) using a quarter I'd stole from him.

I remember thinking.

_If this guy's not a doctor then he deserves to lose money for all the people he's cheated. If he is one I'll give it back._

Turns out he was part of a network of fake doctors who gave faux medicine for exorbitant prices. My actions ended up saving the lives of a hundred people who had severe medical conditions that were not being addressed. If my identity was made public we'd be in the bad graces of many powerful people (the state health department was involved- they knew about the doctors but didn't say anything for a fee) and "dealt with" quietly.

Back to the topic at hand, instead of of saying what I thought I put on my 'nice church boy face' and said "That's great.". I was at work and my job was to help these people earn GED's. If they found inspiration in my story however misguided I ought to use it to do my job better.

It was as I said it was a dream come true. I made even more money than my previous job with the added bonus of being able to attend intellectually stimulating events on a regular basis.

When my want for a college education bugged me my knowledge of statistics and my self confidence went to war.

_The odds of your graduating a near zero are you really willing to put yourself into debt for that?_

_I am not a statistic._

_But you are, complete with the single mother and the total lack of parental supervision. Our life is practically a checklist for failure. I honestly don't doubt that you - we forget it I can learn the material. But there are other barriers that simply being smart won't cover. How long will this GED job last? Will we able to stay on top of our taxes to avoid losing our house. Face it we live in a house of cards._

_I am. You have a point there. But that simply doesn't mean we give up. I am willing to accept a compromise here._

_I'm listening._

This lead to me studying for several CLEP tests and taking several online courses. I did this while going about my ordinary life. I figured that if I could excel in my academic studies while working full time that I could handle anything life threw at me.

I succeeded in this pursuit. I had big plans of going to college next semester and even entertained the notion of receiving a degree while my mom attended the ceremony crying from her joy as she did in church.

The last part was obviously going to never happen, my mom would be upset that I chose to major in the heathen subjects that were engineering and metallurgy. But the fantasy was very appealing.

But like all dreams they had to be end.


	4. Chapter 4

**I loved writing this chapter but it was very hard. I hope I've manged to capture the voices of the characters well. But, as Sailor Moon says "Well, I can only do my best."**

_Why was he different?_ I though. Why did I let Magneto get under my skin earlier? I'd just completed my schoolwork and any other questions I had were already answered. Which left me with the one I couldn't answer.

I looked up to my ceiling. However, this did nothing but waste time.

I settled into my bed and decided to sleep on the question.

This literally meant sleep on it. I was a lucid dreamer and thus could control my dreams. Dreams allowed me to think about problems for hours at a time uninterrupted.

I'd just shut my eyes when my windows flew open with a loud bang.

I sleepily rubbed my eyes and berated myself for forgetting to lock the windows and wasting heat.

I did not expect to see Magneto entering the window.

"Your an extraordinarily hard person to find."

"That's the point. Besides, if you have to rely on me being stupid enough to announce to the world where I lived you really need to reevaluate your strategy."

As you can see, I was not thinking straight at the time. Magneto wasn't someone who could kill me with an eye blink. He was an obstacle to sleep, like an alarm, that needed to go away.

I saw his eyes wandering my room.

When I asked him about him about it in the future he said:

"You see Chris someone's room shows a lot about who they are."

Mine said a lot. It was neat, simple, and covered in books. A picture of my mom and I from my younger days was framed on my drawer.

"_On the Origin Of Species_ by Darwin an interesting choice."

I wasn't insane and I figured that if I became too snarky I'd be a very dead man. But, certain ground rules had to be set. I bowed to no man.

"Let's work on things in their relative order of importance. How did you find me?"

"And why should I answer that?"

"I'm willing to answer questions honestly if you do the same."

"And if all my questions are already answered?"

"Then we stare at each other for hours. You discovering my identity has tipped the scale in a way that I will not passively accept."

"Yet you're perfectly OK with my presence, despite the fact that I could kill you if I wanted."

_Oh, an underlying threat. I was wondering when that was going to happen._

I shrug. I was very fond of those. It was noncommittal and an air of confidence tended to scare off bullies.

"Every bit counts the difference is- I can do something about this in the short term." I made the calculated decision to absentmindedly float my hammer by my door.

A large enough smash would alert my mom, plus it had the added bonus of making me look nonchalant.

I enjoyed this. The posturing and games were just as fun as achieving a goal.

There was a pause. I knew I was stubborn enough to simply ignore the man. Though, I doubted he'd see the point of pushing for this victory when taking a slight loss will help in the long run.

I was very right.

"Your little program for underprivileged adults, it was mentioned in the papers."

No good deed goes unpunished. If my pass rate wasn't so high we wouldn't have been mentioned at all.

_A chain is only as strong as it's weakest link. Though with that reasoning, I'd give my friends and enemies the same level of scrutiny. One because they want to harm me the other because they knew confidential things. That level of paranoia would kill me._

I nod my head. "Plausible enough to be true. Either that or you're a damn good liar. And I've analyzed all sort of speeches from liars"

"Even Clinton?"

"Especially Clinton." I enunciated the former president's name. "'I did not have sexual relations with that woman."

"Really? What tipped you off?"

"Unnatural speech patterns. Everyone makes the same mistakes. He said "that woman" not her name that's distancing. Well, you don't distance yourself from something if you're not threatened by something."

I pause "There was the lack of contractions used too. 'Did not' is something you'd expect from someone who was new to English. Not a native. I'm not even going to begin getting into the details of the body language. I'd be talking for hours."

I pause then said " Tell me did a woman named Jenny try to make the story about herself?"

"Yes, I almost didn't finish the article thanks to that."

I laugh.

_It's a shame you kept reading. The one time I rely on luck.._

"For someone who insisted on answering questions in their order of importance you're eager to small talk." He threw my words back at me.

I shrug unaffected. I had a plan for getting control of the conversation in the works.

"Just hitting my quota for the day."

Magneto now was the exasperated one. I enjoyed this tiny advantage greatly.

"Pleasure to be of assistance"

"No time like the present -well that implies that the the future is a real thing."I smirk at that.

"You believe the present is all we have." He correctly infers.

"Well, the only reason why we expect the sun to rise is because it has always done so. Who's to say a black hole can't appear randomly in our part of the universe? It's happened in other ones. So yeah I think the present is all we have and that the present is a result of a ton of factors from the past."

He paused then said "Perhaps. And your thoughts on mutation.. I assume you read the newspapers."

I did not rise to the challenge. I knew he was trying to ruffle my feathers. I wouldn't let him win this time.

"I don't base my opinions on what I read in newspapers. Especially not something so politically polarized. Too many interest groups trying to make people think one thing or another. Instead, I use my knowledge of science and closely read any studies written after 1962."

"Why 1962 in particular?"

"The scientific community suddenly had a major change of heart. Mutations were not natural byproducts of changing times, but things to control etc. I honestly believe that is not a coincidence."

The older man smiles at something I didn't know.

"Seeing as that shift occurred directly after the Cuban Missile Crisis -it's probably related somehow. However, I'm not stupid enough to hack government servers for this information."

_The fact that he seems to know far more than I do is quite unnerving._

I decided to focus on answering the question. I did say I would answer them. I took all my promises seriously. Yes, even the ones to probably genocidal terrorists.

"Anyway, obviously I have no problem with it. Things change, life adapts to the environment. There is no life without growth and change." The older man nodded at my points.

"I notice you were very neutral with your response. Expected from someone with your upbringing. I'm surprised you managed to not kill the people at your church for their stupidity. I certainly would've at your age."

"I-OK. Or maybe I'm neutral because your very vocal about your beliefs. I don't do confrontation at one in the morning." I used humor to of course hide my surprise.

_He's been watching me. But, for how long? No, that's irrelevant. He probably knows everything about me down to the what dose of chlorpromazine my mom takes._

_This is far too close for comfort... and now I pivot._

"What about you?"

"I thought you said I was vocal about my beliefs. You'd know them by now."

_Excuse generating -something I'm good at._

"Eh editing on live TV is a thing. I'd rather hear it from the source. The people who control newspapers are human and are terrified. That will obviously make objective reporting impossible."

Magneto decided to float out the window I follow quickly behind before stopping at my window.

Sure, he was trying to isolate me and I knew it, but if he wanted to harm me I would've been in pain. Plus, not following would not make me any better off. The man knew far too much about me for my own comfort.

_But he can fly. I don't know how to do that._

I form a metal disc from my hammer hop on top of it and apply the same techniques I used to control metal at a distance.

He wouldn't let me die so there was really no downside to trying this.

The first thing I thought was

_How does he make this look so easy?_

I'd been on solid ground my whole life. I hadn't even been in a boat despite the abundant lakes nearby.

So the wobbles my disc made ate up my attention. There was so much information that I had to take into account now. Making a sharp turn was hardly a problem when it was simply a disk but I certainly didn't want to fall off and die from the fall.

A few moments later, I'd managed to steady myself and looked around for the older man.

If I were religious I would've prayed as I launched myself forward.

My mouth split into a smile as I started moving toward the older man. I leaned forward on my right leg to steady myself as I flew. There was nothing that simply compared to the freedom I felt.

The same thought I had when I got my first car came back to me.

_I can control this. I don't need to rely on anyone else._

_I can go anywhere. This is amazing. The world is literally at my disposal._

There were wobbles and I compensated for those by shifting my weight.

As I caught up to the older man one thing occurred to me.

_How do I stop?_

Just as I was about to pass the man, the disk slowed so I was traveling at the same speed as him. This and the fact that my disk was no longer wobbly alerted me to the fact that I wasn't in control anymore.

I wasn't stubborn enough to fight for control over my disk. I'd not get far if the knife incident was anything to go by and the fact that I wasn't trying to avoid impending death meant I could focus on what the man was saying.

"Chris" My spine chilled at that moment. Yes, obviously he knew my name, but having him say my name was unnerving.

"My goal is simple I will not allow the humans to destroy us."

Images of my mother appeared in my mind. I highly doubted she'd harm me. She drummed to the beat of whatever congregation she belonged to yes, but never consciously laid a finger on me. This was the case no matter where she went.

Of course, that didn't stop the other member of the church from beating me when they felt I committed some 'sin'. But immediately after she found out about this, we'd leave that church forever.

Strykers group of cronies were crazy yes, but about harming mutants and didn't recommend abusing your children (yes, even they had standards). Compared to the others, they were quite mild.

Her love gave me hope for her and through her for humankind.

"Humans already kill themselves for resources. Think of what they'd do for survival."

I thought about it- and I didn't like it not one bit. From my silence, I he already knew I was definitely thinking about what he said.

"The decimation of the Native American population, the colonization of India that destroyed it so thoroughly that millions live in poverty today, the same people that you work with today would without hesitation report you to the government if they knew."

There was a hard edge to that sentence as if he was speaking from experience.

_It's possible. He's around that age. If he was anywhere near Europe during WWII..._

I wisely didn't ask about that.

"Mutant kind will not roll over and die. Not without a fight."

There was something about this man that told me he'd be willing to do anything to achieve this.

"So you want a war" I summed up.

"I want us to win the war. It's coming and it is inevitable."

There was another pause. I considered the probabilities of the scenario Magneto proposed. It was far too likely for my taste.

"There are millions of us. A tenth of one percent of the population is still six million. I can stop armies and in time so will you. There are others like us, who can walk through walls and control minds. The humans stand no chance and that is why they are afraid."

I stared at the man for a few seconds before redirecting my attention.

"You don't believe me. I can see it. You've heard it all and you're comparing me to all the other charlatans you've heard. Well, what's the result of your analysis?"

I rechecked every calculation I had. However, I could find nothing amiss.

"Your not lieing to me at all."

"No, you wouldn't of believed me if I did."

A familiar tone interrupted what was probably the most important conversation of my life.

I reach to answer, but the phone separated into pieces in the air.

"As I was saying"

I shook my head "No. This is important."

I yanked back the parts and put the phone together with a force I'm sure Magneto didn't expect. Without wasting a moment, I redialed.

"Ms Dean is something wrong?"

I paused.

"OK. I'll help carry her home. No, don't worry about any legal issues she's just sleeping right? If you think she's waking up don't make any sudden movements. She has a hell of a right hook." I hang up.

I turn to the older man. "I don't carry this phone around for show."

I stare down at the houses below.

"Let me down. I have to-"

"Mystique will handle it."

"That does not make me feel any better. Mystique can look talk and act like me but she certainly can't guide my mom through an episode." I glare at the fact that we were still in the same place, despite my request.

Using my eyes and rudimentary trigonometry, I figure that I could make the jump from the disk to a nearby house.

I'd just hung both legs over the edge when he said "If she knew what you truly were would she do the same for you?" That stopped me.

"No." I shook my head and drop quietly onto a roof. From this I scaled down a tree to the ground and started walking away.

"You could leave her."

I pause.

"Start a fresh no longer bound by an undue burden."

I kept walking.

_I'll get on the bus and get there as soon as I can._

For several moments I continue walking oblivious to the fact that he was still following me. That was how angry I was.

_He flies into my life and expects me to follow even as he belittles the only person I care about._

When I did notice, I say "Are you insane? You're on everybody's most wanted list."

_At least walking around in pajamas won't get me arrested._

"I didn't mean leave her in that way. Obviously. Regardless, I can't allow you to leave."

I saw the man arms reach out to and for once I glad we were too poor to get me braces.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ironically enough, **his **communicator rang.

I rolled my eyes at the parallel thinking out a plan.

I eyed a nearby gas station with interest.

"It is exactly as I said boy. Your not leaving."

"I'm not boy my name is Chris. And why not?"

I heard my voice floating from the communicator telling my mom soothing things. I wanted to tell my mother to not listen that she wasn't me, but that would only make things worse. If she'd made it to Ms Dean's house, then this had to be extremely serious.

Magneto soon answers "I wanted to reason with you. But it seems you're too stubborn to listen. I've read that most anti-psychotic medications were lethal at 5x normal dosage."

I got the picture.


	5. Chapter 5

The Brotherhood was surprisingly well funded terrorist group. After a quick drive, we made it to a nearby airport where we proceeded to get on a private plane. Which had a surprisingly inviting interior considering the owner.

_This was extremely well planed. The route he'd take me on, the driver everything is perfectly in place._

I thought to myself as I sat in silence.

Yes, I'm the person who looks at a prison cell and says "You painted the walls pink, a color that tends to reduce aggression. Nice choice."

Hello.

Because they took my phone, I look up at a clock on the opposite wall of the plane. It said 3:00 am. This was around the time I saw in the car as we drove to the airport so I figured it was set to the right time zone.

I didn't need Magneto to have any other advantages over me. I'd need to be ready to bolt when the opportunity came. I couldn't very well do that if I didn't know where I was.

The time listed on clocks plus my scant (in my head anyway) understanding of geography and plant life would tell me where I was.

_Well in the US, if I end up anywhere else I'll be done._

I really wished I'd spent more time memorizing the world's time zones. How useful it is to memorize information for times when the answers weren't a finger stroke away. My time with regular income and an internet connected smartphone made me rather lazy about this.

Regardless, I kept the number in my head.

At that moment, the plane started to move.

Take off was -an experience. I watched as the plane rolled on to the runway. A sudden burst of energy propelled the plane forward like I was on a roller coaster. The plane climbed steadily in the air at a 45 degree angle.

I'd never felt anything like it before. So did what I always did when I found something new- I collected information.

The sudden weight I felt on my body was gravity pulling me down (due to the tilt of the plane). I couldn't however understand why my ears felt like a balloon pumped with too much air.

I'd figure that out later.

I felt every inch of the plane move as we took off. Things I'd only read about suddenly made perfect sense with the tactile demonstration.

The airport became smaller and smaller as we climbed higher. Once we were above the clouds, the floor of the plane became level.

Not that I was going to get up from my seat. Instead, I stared at the fluffy clouds below. It was hard to believe that they were just water vapor and not real pillows. They certainly looked soft enough to sleep on.

"First time flying?" I look up at the older man.

"Yes."

The conversation died abruptly. I would've preferred it to stay that way.

"Do you know how to play chess?"

Did I know? I started a chess club at every school I went to. Chess was one of the few things I loved to do with my mother.

I didn't say this. "A little."

That was complete lie, but it wasn't as if he didn't already know the truth.

The pieces were quickly set up and I moved first. I needed that advantage big time. I consciously knew I was a great player, but the problem was he was better.

_That's a recurring issue._ I drily think.

"Checkmate"

_What?_

I looked down at my board. I'd backed my own king into a corner to block against the assault in the front of the board only to forget about the rook in the corner.

Try as I might, I just couldn't figure out a way out of this.

"That was a surprisingly long game." He remarked.

The game was over in twenty minutes, so I felt like I had again walked into a minefield.

I immediately challenge him to another game. Which, I subsequently lost.

_Twenty two minutes. At least something's getting better._

"You can't win If you don't attack." He said after I lost for the fourth time.

"Yes, I'll totally attack all your non existent openings. Maybe that will make the game last a few extra seconds next time" Both of us laugh at this.

"Your chess club definitely lost a good player.."

"Eh they'll be fine Henry's holding the fort."

_You confirmed my suspicions. Great, I have a stalker._

"How did the president of the chess club end up with a permanent record an inch thick?"

It seemed neutral enough.  
"Zero tolerance policies. If you're in a fight you're in trouble."

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity.

"Even if you didn't start it."

"Yes. Something about conflict resolution. I really didn't care enough to listen."

The man chuckles at this.

"No you wouldn't. I imagine as a member of the chess club you weren't very popular. "

"Nope. Not at all "

_Though we do fight as one pretty often. The self defense classes we took last year really helped._

Now you're asking yourself "Why did you leave your friends?". Simple, because it made no sense to stay.

I could easily sneak into my school after hours and go to club then. If I could have my cake and eat it too for once then why not? I didn't understand the thought processes of many of the people I knew.

If you got into prestigious college then why stay for a boyfriend? If the romance was that strong it would be able to endure at a distance. This isn't 1790 just call and text regularly.

You'd be away for a few months in between breaks and have the whole summer together. If It wasn't strong enough to endure that then you'd lose a boyfriend that you wouldn't want to live with anyway. The career advantages of the new school would certainly compensate for that. There were always more fish in the sea.

Yes, that was exactly what I said to Sally (a fellow chess player) before she made her college decision. I didn't bother mentioning the fact that I saw the new bruises on her wrist under her long sleeves that 'happened' to form after she told her boyfriend that she got into Harvard. She was careful to avoid letting the fabric slide down but, she eventually slipped up. If she was going to stay with him despite the abuse then nothing I'd say would help.

The other members of the chess club and I took our anger to the source of the problem and he "mysteriously" broke up with her. Heartbroken, she couldn't bear to stay in our city and left.

She later on became a very brilliant lawyer so things worked out.

Another five games later, I'd finally won my first match.

I needed to affirm my belief in things I believed in continually. I needed to know that what I felt was true and applied to the real world. I felt like I was a good player, but beating Magneto (someone who'd diffidently qualify for professional competitions) definitely confirmed it.

I didn't bother hiding my smile. I wanted to end the game now on a high note. But, at the same time I knew he'd definitely catch onto my plan and any happiness I gained from winning would would quickly turn to exasperation.

So when I heard that he wanted to change the game I agreed readily.

Which lead to the strangest challenge I'd ever done (at the time. I've been to my share of college parties).

I was blindfolded (not like that you pervs) and I had to figure out what the shape of metal object was by sensing the magnetic fields around it.

No touching or sight or even hearing (he kept the object in the air to be sure) allowed.

I didn't say this but I was also curious about how well I could sense the metal around me.

I had a great grasp of geometry and figured I'd be fine.

The metal ball suddenly had six sides. The strength of the fields felt the same on all of those lead to my first guess.

"So a cube?"

"Yes."

The cube shifted again. The sides on the bottom and top felt exactly the same as before. But, the other sides suddenly had a weaker but longer magnetic field.

I needed to think about that for a second.

_The only way the field could feel longer yet weaker would be if we stretched it out. That make the four sides longer than the two on the top and bottom._

"A rectangle" I say.

"Actually, a rectangular prism."

I sigh.

"I had the right idea."

"Doesn't make you any less wrong."

Even though he couldn't see it, I'm sure he could tell I was rolling my eyes under the blindfold.

The game started again. The rectangle (yes I'm calling it that out of spite even if the terminology is wrong) bent in half on the long side.

That was all I could get.

"So why exactly did you bend a rectangle- rectangular prism in half in the first place." I say.

"Open your eyes and see."

_That does not answer my question._

I take off the strip of cloth.

With my sight I could see that the rectangular prism bent in half looked exactly like a gun. It even had the grooves on the side that I should've been able to feel.

Of course, it wouldn't fire but I knew that was besides the point.

The point was, I lacked the attention to detail needed for me to actually use my abilities well. I could tell the general shape of something sure, but at the end of the day if I wasn't be able to tell the difference between a gun and a "bent rectangular prism" I was not going to get far.

That was quite the wake up call.

_There is a difference between sensing a general shape and knowing in detail what something is without turning around._

_Just like there is a difference between hearing and listening for comprehension._

The fact that he didn't bother telling me this annoyed me. He just knew what conclusion I'd come to.

**Just for fun, I have a question for you guys. Just what major city is Chris in? The hints are..**

**Vacant land (the local government is literally selling abandoned lots for a dollar)**

**Abundant and large lakes (the city is on one of the biggest lakes in the world)**

**It's cold in March.**

**A place with two extremes. A part with very great schools and another nearby that has crumbling school buildings that even lack books.**

**No it's not Detroit, though those who guessed this are on the right track (but wrong state).**

**Finally it's in the Midwest.**

**I'll tell you the answer next chapter so- think fast!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New day new chapter. I hope you like it!**

**The answer to the question I asked last chapter is… Chicago.**

Soon after the metal gun incident** (AN:see note at bottom) **we landed. I didn't fail to notice how as soon as we landed the airplane's time changed from 4AM to 8AM.

_That probably means there's internet (or some sort of network). Useful._

From this I could also gather that we'd traveled East. How far East? I had not idea. I just knew that going West from Chicago meant the numbers went down while East meant they went up.

I'd need to get a book with information on the time zones to figure out anymore details.

They'd certainly not allow me near a computer if I couldn't even keep my phone. But a book, they'd probably let that slide.

_But, even then what good will that do I I don't even know where my mom is? I'm not leaving unless I can guarantee that she was out of harm's way, hell she's the only reason I left peacefully._

I shake my head.

_Small steps Maine wasn't built in a - damn it this lack of sleep is really hitting me hard._

This shaking also attracted the attention of Magneto. Luckily, he didn't bother asking about it probably blaming my lack of bed rest.

If he'd simply asked I'd be in trouble. I couldn't lie to the guy. I instinctively knew that I couldn't. The day I do lie to him successfully is the day the universe collapses on itself.

A pale figure with an uncomfortably hunched back and piercing sulfur yellows eyes walked out the pilot's cabin.

I knew Mystique from the little bits of data I cobbled together from my local library's historical archives, but I didn't know anything about him.

That only added to my irritation. I like gathering data before a fight. I like knowing my enemies better than they knew themselves, anything less was unacceptable to me. I don't like walking into a situation blindly and fumbling around.

Magneto introduced him "This is Toad."

I wondered about what the name's hidden meaning was. What made him like a toad exactly?

While I pondered this, I nodded and said "Hello"

_No need to make enemies this early._

I didn't bother looking out the window and followed the men to exit.

The first thing that hit me was intense surprise at the amount of metal I sensed just outside the door.

I thought I was hallucinating until I stepped out the plane and saw that Magneto's house was constructed out of metal. No house is far too modest. This was a grand castle fit for a king nestled in a sea of vibrant green forest.

The humidity almost knocked me down. I quickly scan the area around and also found that we were also on an island.

_Judging by how I can't see any land in the distance and I can't feel any boats nearby this is a very isolated island._

_Wait, an isolated island with internet access? How did he make that happen? What keeps the metal from rusting?_

I mentally shake the thoughts away.

_Well, swimming's out._ I think.

_The fact that It's metal will definitely work for and against me._

I look down at the balcony below. He'd have to hold the arches below at the same time while placing the roof of the building on top. Each arch had to be at least a few hundred tons.

_If one man managed to make this whole thing on his own… Yep he's even more out of my league than I thought._

At that moment, I notice that I'd been standing on one for the steps on the ramp for far too long. I soon had another thing to add to my I hate list- how amused Magneto was by my surprise and how he didn't bother hiding his smug look when he said " I built this place several years ago."

I had to ask "How long did it take?"

"Three months."

For a second I didn't say anything. I couldn't stop my jaw from stopping "Three months? It takes seven for an ordinary house to be built."

He didn't say anything and his back was turned, but I knew he thoroughly enjoyed my shock.

I could barely fathom how one person could do this.

It really hit me then that when he said "and in time so will you." he meant I'd be able to do what this too one day. I'd actually be far more powerful than I already was. That was quite the shock and I spent time thinking that over as we walked.

We arrive at an unnecessarily grand hall when Toad goes down the stairs (which guess what- were also made of metal. I feel sorry for anyone who spills water on the floor and trips).

Instead of going this way however, we went down a hallway.

The older man levitated some keys to me and I out of habit caught it with my hands. I used my abilities yes, but I wasn't comfortable enough to them in front of people all the time. Not that it was surprising, I had a secret to hide.

Knowing him as well as I do I'd say he was thinking the fact I wasn't very comfortable using my abilities in the open was another flaw that I had get around.

"Be up by 10" He said.

"Will I be able to contact my mom?"

"Perhaps."

"The key part being if I'm good" I silently gritted my teeth at this.

_Uhg I sound like a little kid._

How did I go from freely romping around a city to asking if I could call my mom?

"Privileges do need to be earned."

_I have to earn to 'privilege' to talk to my mom. Does this guy hear himself? No, of course he does. He's just too in love with his own voice to notice how crazy he sounds._

I took a deep breath to avoid saying what I thought (and it was hard even by my standards).

"I need to know she's OK."

He waited a moment before saying "And how would you know that she was unharmed? Mystique can replicate voices."

_No, you are not distracting me._

If the subject were anything else I would've loved to give a long and wordy conversation full of small talk about the little what if's and maybe's. But, my mom's safety was not in that category.

I answer quickly "But, is she a trained calligrapher? My mom has a very specific hand."

There was a pause. I honestly felt like it was the first time I'd been sent to the principal's office all over again. Once again, my fate was in the hands of someone else.

Finally he answers "There's a pen and paper in your room. Keep In mind, I will read whatever messages you send."

I shrug "I saw that coming."

Hell, if I were him I'd read the letters too. The difference between us being I wouldn't tell anyone that I read the letters.

I was alone after this. I immediately sit down at the desk and stare at the a blank page of paper.

_Hidden messages are out the question._

I think for a few moments before penning the following:

Hey mom,

I'm was thinking of you so I am writing this. How are you? I know you love the good word so tell me where are you in your yearly rereading if the Bible? Also, How do you feel about the part you're on? I'm always surprised by how you pick up shades of meaning I don't consider.

I'm fine of course and I've been pondering on how things around me work. You know me, I need to know how every little thing around me works.

I hope this letter gets to you soon

Your son,

Chris Alster

_A completely honest letter._

I was surprised I'd managed to avoid any mention of me being kidnapped by a man who controls metal on my first time.

I didn't realize it, but that wasn't just luck. I'd refined my ability to lie and distract others for years. After I'd gained my abilities, I needed to lie to and distract my own mother so much that it was second nature.

I wrote my letter in the neatest cursive I could to encourage her to do the same. The last thing I needed was to get a typed message. Anyone could write that.

You see, people like reciprocating. The fact that I didn't hammer this out on my phone would make my mother feel mushy and sentimental and she'd want to respond in kind.

Not that it was necessarily a choice on my end. But, mother didn't know that.

After this, I looked around the room. It was small with a drawer, twin sized bed, desk, nightstand and bookcase with enough books to last me a week.

I spied an encyclopedia and sighed at the fact it only covered letters Y-Z.

I settled in the surprisingly comfortable bed and closed my eyes.

The only thing that kept me from finally complaining and grousing about my lack of information was the fact that I could at least pretend that my mom was around.

I moved my rook straightforward.

"Chris- I'm praying for you. God has blessed you with brilliance and thanks to him evil will not triumph."

I didn't bother paying attention to what piece she moved "Mom- I'm not sure. You didn't see what I saw today-"

She cut me off "I don't need to. I know my baby can handle this." She kissed my on the forehead.

I smile at dream mother: still sane, capable of playing chess and had everlasting faith in a higher power.

"Magneto's only a man Chris, Remember that." She smiled "And men can be beaten."

Dream mom was also capable of coming up with complex plans for escape, despite the fact that my real mom wouldn't know about half the things she talked about

A bit unrealistic, but necessary. Something about hearing my ideas come out her mouth kept me from giving up. We continued to cull through the stupid or impossible plans.

Which also happened to be all of them.

I sigh and eat a chocolate chip cookie (my mother has always been a great baker).

I look at my mom "I'll be back with some more information that we can use for planning."

When I woke up the alarm on the nightstand said it was 9:30AM.

I intentionally avoid thinking about how my clothes from home got into the drawers, showered, and quickly got dressed.

I heard a knock at the door.

I open it up and see Toad who seemed surprised that I was awake.

"Good morning." Toad said nothing to this.

As we walk down the hall, I decide to try again "What's your ability?"

In response, Toad jumped twenty feet away from me without bothering to get a running start.

"That's -really cool."

I wasn't lying either. He had to be much stronger in his legs then he looked.

I didn't know it at the time but Toad definitely appreciated the admiration (because he rarely got any) so he slightly opened up.

"What about you?"

_You'd think he'd know. He is a part of the Brotherhood._

I bent the keys to my old house keys (that I carried because I'm sentimental) into little spheres and made them orbit around us.

"I control magmatism"

Toad's eyes widened as he watched to orbits of the spheres. "Like- like Magneto."

"Like him yes."

Toad turned to me "You his kid?"

"Nope. We just happen to have the same mutation."

I barely managed to keep my irritation out my voice. I knew this would happen months before yes, but it didn't make me any less annoyed. I intensely disliked the idea that I'll be automatically linked with someone I disagreed with.

That significantly cut down my number of potential allies even more than simply being a mutant. It's like sharing the same name as someone's historical enemy. No matter how much I fight for one side you're going to always have people doubt your loyalty etc.

Though maybe that is a good thing. By spending less time worrying about the jerks that were automatically against me I could focus on those who actually matter,

The conversation quickly ended. We got to breakfast exactly on time. I took a seat next to Toad, who was unfortunately the person I felt the most comfortable with.

Why- because I at least knew he was afraid of me. At the table I noted the appearance of Mystique and a large feral mutant with brown and yellow fur.

I caught that his name was Sabertooth as I listened. They spoke of assignments that they had but never said exactly what they were.

I bet you can guess who put them up to that. After breakfast, I did the dishes and then followed Buckethead to the training room.

I broke the silence silence."I wrote the letter."

I handed it to him. He read it three times.

Once for comprehension and twice for any hidden messages. I held my breath.

"You don't ask once for her location." He finally says.

"If you wanted to know you'd tell me."

That was true. I figured asking for her location would either lead to the letter being trashed or her being moved somewhere very far away. Either was bad, but I knew how desperately she needed stability to recover.

"Plus, It's not like you to give up a huge advantage like my mom's location. You strike before your opponent can in chess so that should extend to this. If I know my mom's location I can at least make a plan. Without it- not so much" I say next.

"You're not wrong there. I am purposefully keeping the location of you mother a secret. In fact, I bet you don't even know where you are."

I sigh "Don't remind me."

The was a pause as we continued walking.

He turned looked at me. "Though I did like how you worded this last part. I'm sure that you know exactly what part of the Bible your mothers in by now. She rereads it every year. So even if Mystique did copy her handwriting you'd know the letter is false."

I gave a small smiled at this impressed.

_Nice catch._

"It's my fail-safe."

_I wonder if he'll reject it because of my security measures. No- he'd appreciate the ingenuity._

Why did I think this? Because that's what I would do in his position.

"You don't trust me."

"Nope."

This was the awkward moment when I realized that this had to be the most open conversation I've had in months. And I had it with my kidnapper not my mother or even a friend.

"Neither do I. However, there is nothing wrong with the letter so I'll have it sent."

There was a pause.

"I'm curious. Exactly how would you know the second letter your mom sends is her's? By then we'd be able to roughly guess where in the Bible she is."

I shrug. "I'm imaginative. Probably some combination of inside jokes plus he's my mom. I know what she'd consider important."

We finally arrived to large mostly empty room. On the floor there were several hundred metal bricks on the ground.

I had to pick up each smallish brick individually while holding the ones I already lifted.

This seemed simple enough, an obvious test of endurance and control

I felt very silly when I dropped the bricks on the 900th one. I knew I could lift more. I'd lifted my car on occasion.

Magneto of course chimed in "Focus."

_He has my mom. If I slap him I'd be the epitome of selfishness and idiocy at the same time._

_Even if he does deserve it._

I breath and try again. Again, I lose my grasp at around the thousandth brick.

We continued this for what felt like forever. By then my brain felt like it been scrambled. Then we moved to the next thing.

Yes, I said the next thing not a water break and taking five.

This time, I simply would lift bricks to avoid them from falling on top of me.

This was easy at first. The brick fell and I quickly caught them with my power. Just catch and hold.

This lead to me lasting till the 1500th brick before my arms arched terribly.

The fact that they started shaking involuntarily alarmed me.

"I-can't" The fact that I verbally said this showed how urgent the situation was.

The reply was quick "You will."

I pressed on and soon every part of my body throbbed in pain.

At some point I couldn't do it anymore. I collapsed in a heap of limbs.

The bricks fell with me.

I watched them fall toward me with a whoosh as they fell.

Instead of crushing me they floated an inch from my face.

I push myself from under the bricks and on my feet wheezing.

"How heavy do you think an individual brick is?"

You can clearly see Buckethead's priorities.

"I- have no idea." I breathed.

"About 5 pounds. You're doing far better than I expected. Do you realize that you lifted the weight of almost three cars without any real training?"

_This is going to be a regular thing?_

_No, that doesn't matter. All that matters is the goal. And isn't how you stop those who won't listen to reason-with brute force?_

I finally regained my breath. "There's a huge difference between the 4,500 pounds I lifted the first time and the 10,000 pounds I lifted the second time around." I didn't bother phrasing it as a question.

"That comes from your inability to multitask. Currently, your ability to lift is inversely affected by how many things you lift at once."

If he'd told me what an inverse relationship was I'm sure I would've snapped and said

"That the more stuff I try to lift the less weight I can carry." before doing something incredibly stupid.

Luckily he didn't do this.

"Well'll soon fix that."

A question popped up in my mind.

"So I stopped those bricks from killing me?"

The man gives me a smile that told me that somewhere in the world a puppy had died.

"For a few seconds yes."

_So you deliberately let me think I was going to to die to see if my power was going to go any further._

The sad part was I wasn't surprised. I was very glad that we stopped for lunch directly after this.

**We have one major issue, I cannot think of a decent mutant name for Chris. If you have an ideas hit me up.**

**I guess the hard thing for me is the fact that Chris wouldn't want his name to be related to Magneto in anyway so any plays on his abilities I thought of were thrown away.**

**Note a few months ago I watched this video called Magneto defeated by wooden gun and used that as inspiration for the main characters struggle of mistaking a gun for a bent rectangular prism. After all, there are plenty of stupid moments to go around.**

**The writing in the video is so bad that it's funny. Mr Fantastic points a wooden gun at Magneto and convinces him that he lost his powers. But, then he tells him that he still has them. And somehow Magneto doesn't think 'If I have my powers I can leave."**

**No, he gets arrested by cops with ** **metal** ** guns and handcuffs, put into a ** **metal** ** cop car and and soon ends up in a prison with metal bars.**

**No I'm not lying someone literally wrote this and somehow it made it on TV.**


	7. Chapter 7

I as I ate lunch, I thought over my situation. I was stuck on an isolated island with bunch of fanatics and their leader who could easily defeat me on his own, I had no allies to rely on, and no idea where I was.

I couldn't solve the first two but the third could be changed. If I knew where I was and where my mother was and I could leave save her and-

_Live in the shadows for the rest of my life and always worry about him finding me. _Logic argued.

_That's bleak. _Optimism said back

Cynicism chimed in. _But, that's exactly what would happen. Seriously, who's going to help me- the US government? Hah- Either way I'm fucked._

All my other emotions paused in thought.

Cynicism continued _So we get to pick our poison- isn't that great._

_Ah cynicism just as useless as ever. Step aside I have to save us- again. I don't see why the rest of you guys exist. You never do anything to help. _Logic said before he rolled his eyes at insecurity who was crying- again. _At least cynicism can point out danger you really are worth less than nothing. Leave._

Insecurity left without a word. It's influence had significantly waned over the years. Logic turned his attention back on my other emotions.

_Let's think. Option 1 We leave. Pro: Easiest Con: We live in fear for life._

_Option 2 We destroy the Brotherhood so thoroughly they have to leave us alone._

Common sense said _That might mean we'd need to take on Magento._

Everyone paled at this prospect.

Logic said back _Of course we would this organization is the man's baby._

Common sense shook his head _Suicidal much?_

Logic shook his head _Hardly. I'm just showing our options. Since you know the obvious con of this plan I'll skip to the pro- No more fear._

Wisdom stood up though no one expected him to say anything of note. I was too young to have much wisdom that wasn't passed on from someone else.

Because of these possible biases Wisdom was not very influential. Wisdom said _Not necessarily. We still have no idea how large the Brotherhood is. Magneto plays his cards close to his chest. We make the wrong move and this could really bite us in the ass._

Logic paused frowns at the chink in his armor and says _You're right._

Logic then says _Or we can stay._ Even he felt his stomach burn as he said those words. He continued _Pros: Mom is not in any danger, I learn to better control my abilities. Cons-_

Rebellion yelled _The unacceptable loss of our freedom. Something we should have regardless of our genes._

Cynicism said _Look I hate Magneto and think Logic is hardass that doesn't deserve to lead as much as you all do. But, dammit Logic is trying. What's your solution huh? There are millions of people who are being illegally held in slavery and you dare to talk about fairness. World's not fair end of story. The important thing is how do we use this unfairness to our advantage?_

Logic's mouth opened and closed in surprise. _Did you just defend me? Also, did you just say something useful?_

Cynicism smiled.

Logic says _Your utility is now at 3 out of a possible ten._

Cynicism says _Wonderful, I'm useful three tenths of the time._

Logic says _That's of course far from ideal we'll have to talk about boosting your utility in your evaluation next week, but yes you have improved._

No one was surprised that Logic completely missed the point.

They decide to go with option one unanimously.

_I'll figure out where I am and where my mother is and work from there._

I return back to the real world and even though picking up the fork burned my sore muscles finished my meal. I push the pain aside.

A plan came to the front of my mind.

Since the source of my troubles was reading a newspaper, I left the kitchen to get what I'd need from the grand hall. Once there, I see a encyclopedia labeled T and smile.

I look to my left and right before quickly flipping to the page with a picture of the world's time zones.

Four hours ahead of Chicago put me somewhere off the West coast of Africa. This combined with the climate lead me to believe I was a few hundred miles East of Brazil. If I traveled East from the island I'd hit the Congo etc.

I devoured the new information before quickly closing the book and putting it exactly where I found it.

This was great choice because soon I wasn't alone. Thankfully, it was only Toad and he'd bought my excuse that I was thinking.

Unsure of how much free time I had left, I decided to start my other project immediately. I didn't need much to do this luckily. I go up to the balcony with a stack of books from my room.

I sit down and sigh. _I need something to go in front of the books._

I stretch my arms out over the railing in concentration. I wince at the exertion but continue until I find two rocks that would work.

I'd managed to get the rock within ten feet of the castle before my powers gave out on me.

_I could go downstairs and get it._

_No. That'd be extremely suspicious. I'd be seen coming upstairs with rocks in my hands. I'll bide my time and wait for my strength to return._

I spent an hour reading random things from the books. I spotted a small green bird watching me.

"Hello" I say

"Hello" It says back to me. I smile at the bird and continue reading.

Once I could use my abilities again, I pull the rocks to me just barely getting them over the railing before my power faded.

I sigh in relief, these rocks and a few minutes of time were all I needed.

I sat a rock in front of the shadow of the stack of books. I spent the ten minutes of waiting on drawing a map of the island on the blank pages at the end of the encyclopedia. It wasn't too detailed and I left plenty of space for filling in more details as I found them.

After my wait was over, I placed my second rock where the shadow had moved.

The first rock marked which direction west was. The second rock showed me East. I copied down my findings for later use.

I look back up and see the bird was still watching me.

_Does Mystique's abilities of shape shifting apply to animals too?_

I stilled and watched the bird fly away.

One of my rocks flew straight through the birds soft flesh and flew out its side covered in fresh blood. The bird didn't move as it fell out my sight and into the forest.

_Did I actually?_

I darted down one flight of stairs before my brain caught up to my beating heart. I then started to walk at a leisurely pace.

"Enjoying the time off?" I turn round and see Magneto.

_Well I might have killed your second in command, but otherwise I'm good._

"I read and lifted a few rocks around. It was OK"

After years of hiding the fact that at times my mother wasn't fit to care for herself much less a child being vague was all I could accomplish. This is what I mean by I can't lie to him.

_So if Mystique's dead I have to what- wait to be found? I can't hide a body. I'd be discovered for sure._

I stare out of nearby window and silently sigh in relief. I'd never been so happy to see the blue skinned mutant walk on a beach in my life.

The bird died in flight while Mystique was certainly alive. Meaning, I didn't shoot her.

_So I shot an innocent creature for no reason other than my own paranoia and fear._

I felt queasy at the thought. I didn't notice at first but the other rock I used to find the directions started floating around because I forgot to put it away.

The training continued except this time it'd was physical. I inwardly wince at the fact that Mystique was the person I'd fight. I hoped she didn't hold grudges for what happened at the lab.

It was not a fight it was a slaughter. Without the use of my abilities I was quickly on the ground. This happened every time. When I was allowed to use my abilities there was the trouble of how quickly she moved. If I used a sheet of metal to protect my face she'd kick my legs so I'd fall down and so on.

I was very sore when dinner came around.

I stared up at the ceiling of my room.

_I killed something._

My stomach dropped at this.

I knew from my books that it was better to face your emotions and etc but I just couldn't. I lost myself in my dream world.

I spot my familiar house that had not so familiar surroundings. I wasn't ridiculous enough to add a rainbow, but instead of being on a block with boarded up and abandoned houses it sat on a green grassland with a calm stream flowing close by.

"Mom, I'm on an island in the Atlantic" I say as I walk inside.

She puts down her special fountain pen to greet me."Great, If you go East or West you'd hit land"

"But land isn't necessarily where you are." I pointed out.

My mom placed a hand in her brown hair "The lengths that you're willing to go to to save me. It worries me."

She walks to me and places her hands on my shoulders. "I am your mother I protect you and I'd sacrifice myself for you again and again."

"I know but" I stare out into the green grassland outside. "I killed a bird today because of my fear and it's eating me alive. I'd never forgive myself if something hurt you."

She pulls me into a warm hug "It wouldn't be your fault."

I quickly broke out the hold."But it would be!" I shout. The anger I'd been holding in finally released. The house shook.

Much quieter I add "Choosing to do nothing is a choice. Mom don't you get it- my actions can determine your survival or death something I don't take lightly."

I turn around. The fact there was no fear in my mom's eyes made it clear that it was a dream. She was only worried about my well being.

"A burden you shouldn't have to bear"

I nod "You're right I shouldn't. But, what should be and what is are hardly ever the same"

We spent the rest of the night thinking up plans only to trash them later.

**What a downer of a chapter. Just writing the chapter made me almost cry because when you think about it the guy is thoroughly screwed. Still he keeps going and that's why I like him. And yes there is a bit of symbolism with the killing of the bird. He's afraid and kills it out of fear which really when you think about it what all the extremists in X Men do. It doesn't matter whether or not you actually did something the possibility of you doing something is enough for them to try to harm you.**

**I'm thinking of making Chris a bit of a middle man between the excessive (Magneto) and hopelessly nice (Xavier).**

**It seems like something a person like him would do. He's practical enough to know that hiding won't solve anything and doesn't have the emotional baggage needed to justify subjugating ninety nine point nine percent of the population.**

**Does that seem feasible to you? Also I have thought of exactly one mutant name for him- Atticus. And there you go looking him up on google. It fits. Chris believes in everyone having equal rights and isn't afraid to do what's right when it's hard. That doesn't mean he's a saint but that's OK. Part of being good is turning away from and learning from the wrongs you've done.**

**What do you think of the name?**

**Thanks for reading another chapter of this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day I rose early and sat at a pond. I stared at the honey yellow reflection of the sun in the still water before reaching my arm back searching for another rock.

_I should start focusing on how this place works. When food is delivered here and how. A stolen vehicle could easily solve my problem of no transportation._

I threw a rock into the pond. However, it did not skip.

I frown. Making rocks skip in a pond looked a lot easier than it was.

_I could always just fly too, but that's allot of ocean for me to cover without tiring. That and I definitely don't trust my levitation skills yet._

I sigh. _I'm putting the cart before the horse. I have no idea where my mom is. I'm just making these plans to gather info so I don't feel so useless in this. What good is information If I can't act on it?_

I toss another rock. It sank instantaneously.

_No, that's the type of thinking that will keep me here. Luck is a combination of preparation and opportunity and as mom said in my dreams Magneto's only a man. My chance will come and when it does I'll be ready._

I channel my new determination into my next throw. The rock flew across the lake and dove underwater, but never surfaced.

I'll have plenty of time to perfect that. I head back to the castle and remembered that Magneto had a real printed newspaper to read at breakfast. If I snatch that I'd have information on the outside world and be able to determine when his deliveries came.

If the news in it was only a day old that meant that somehow they got it delivered to the island in record time.

_Even if the news is older it be useful. People tend to do things in patterns. All I need to do is figure out what the cycle is. Then I'd know that on maybe the third Friday of each month that somewhere on this island there is a vehicle with fuel that will leave soon._

Getting on said vehicle wouldn't be nearly as simple, but one step at a time.

A 20 feet from the metal building I paused. I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to lose the precious little freedom I felt when I was alone. But, by going back I'd do exactly that.

_Why go back? This makes no sense I'm giving up my freedom for someone who would never do the same when she found out my DNA slightly differed from the norm. If she had her way I'd be ignorant of how the universe worked. She was the one who didn't learn and went from cult to cult and dated people that I had to scare off._

_I shouldn't love her. I should hate for what she almost did and how her lifestyle forced me at 5 to be a better liar than most adults. The ironic thing is that I hate lying, it makes me feel dirty especially when I do it to my friends._

I sigh. Lying to other people is one thing lying to myself is unacceptable.

_No, that's an exaggeration. The fact is the facade I had to put up to make sure she didn't go to jail for neglect prevented me from having real friends. Friends are people you can talk to anything about. That you can trust with your secrets. By that definition I don't have friends. I have acquaintances I'm fond of._

_I like people for what they do. She's been wrong constantly and yet I'm here for her. What is so special about her? What's stopping me from leaving as soon as I could regardless of whether I knew I could save her?_

_Who cares if we played chess for hours? Or that time we went to the beach and I built a sandcastle and pretended that it harnessed hydraulic power from the pounding waves. I loved the times we-_

I sigh at how pathetically illogical I was.

_Why do I keep fixating on my good interactions with her and ignoring all the wrong ones?_

I stare up at the blue sky. The bird flying above only reminded me of how I stuck here while heaping on a dash of guilt. _Of course I'm ignoring her bad parts. She's my mom. I'm hardwired to love her. That's simple psychology._

I breath in and out.

_I love my mom that's a fact. For whatever illogical reason the point is I do. I'd feel bad if anything happened to her. I care for her. That is why I will... go back and not do anything that could get her harmed._

It took a good chunk of willpower for me to walk back to the castle. I didn't fear Magneto nearly as much as I feared losing my free will. I clung to that because that was all I've ever had. I may not be able to control where I went to school or what faith my mother belonged to or how she burned my science books when I wasn't looking, but I could act least control my actions.

The idea that the rest of my life could be determined by someone else who happened to be more powerful made me sick. What type of life was that? No, that wasn't a life that was a prison sentence.

_What did I do to-_

Logic decided to cut in.

_No don't go there no one actually deserves anything. The universe is an indifferent unfeeling thing. This is just mathematics. When we put together the probability of me being a mutant and meeting Magneto you get the possibility of this happening. As unlikely as it was this is exactly what happened. Just like someone being born with a genetic disorder._

The profound unfairness of the situation burned despite my inner monologues attempt to stem the blood that flowed from my heartache. As I said before freedom is something I can't truly live without. So going from roaming about a city to being confined to a small island burned. I said nothing about this of course. That wouldn't help at all. This was useless pain. It didn't tell me that I was immediate danger like burning your hand on a hot stove. Still at least my life up to that point made me skilled at concealing my pain.

I ate and forced myself to listen for relevant information pushing away my sadness while I tried to deduce things from conversations the members of the Brotherhood had. That didn't help at all. I needed something to do so desperately that I said something at breakfast.

I ask. "Does the newspaper have any information on what's happening in Syria?"

Magneto unsurprisingly was very knowledgeable on the Syrian Conflict. I picked the relevant information from the anti human bias with ease. When he left the paper on the table I picked it up.

I sighed at the fact that it was the _New York Times_. If it had been a smaller paper I'd have an idea of where they picked it up. That would definitely help me with planning my escape. Though, that was probably the point. The paper was not a day old so they probably had someone leave the island daily to get it.

I read a bit more before I started on a sudoku puzzle. This was a great choice because my mind felt like a caged puppy that needed exercise. Putting all my focus in the puzzle temporarily relieved me of the stress I'd felt for the last two days.

"Alster"

I look up at Magneto.

_My last name very formal._

I put the paper down and followed Magneto for training. I stopped mid step when something occurred to me.

_Even if I wasn't willing to save my mom I'd still be here. There'd be a quick skirmish and then I'd lose. I'm letting my fear get to me. I can't believe I started resenting the fact that I need to save myself and my mom simultaneously. If I didn't have it happen to me I wouldn't believe it._

_In fact I'm sure this exactly what he'd want me to do._

My left eye twitched at the idea of me doing what the man wanted to do psychologically. My mind was my sanctuary that no one should control, but me. I did not spend hours when eight learning how the universe really worked just so I could put on the blinders again. I'd fought irrational religion off and out of my mind and I'll fight Magneto off too. My mind was mine to control and anyone who thought otherwise and acted on said thoughts would regret their actions.

_I have to focus on who the real enemy is. Rallying against my childhood isn't going to help._

Just as the day before, the objective of the training exercise seemed deceptively simple.

He lifted a few metal bricks fused them together and shifted them into several shapes. I needed to use a few other bricks and copy whatever shapes he made.

But of course, there was a catch. I had to again be blindfolded as I copied these shapes. Meaning I relied solely on my ability to sense the magnetic fields around me and use this information to construct my models.

This was basically the equivalent of having someone who'd just taken Spanish one to translate an episode of a tv show. I could get the general idea, but it was hard enough understanding it for myself let alone expressing the information I learned outside my head. Switching rapidly from sensing to manipulation was incredibly taxing in every way.

Yes, even physically because unlike Magneto I needed my hands to manipulate my power at the time. Ever done a pull up before? Now imagine that ache you got in your biceps from pulling yourself up once, but instead of coming back down stay in place- for what feels like an eternity..

The worst part wasn't the pain from keeping my arms in the air, it was the fact that he switched shapes at an incredibly fast speed. By the time that I figured that something was a cube he'd be on something else that was completely different. Not being able to keep up stung.

To compensate for this I did something really stupid I said "Can you switch shapes at a slower pace? I need more time to figure out what the shape is."

He started changing the shape of the bricks at an even faster rate. Worse he even added more bricks to his shapes that I'd have to add to my own. This effectively made my task harder and even more strenuous.

Looking back I can definitely say the fatigue was getting to me. He was an extremist. What type of extremist compromised on anything? None because if they did they wouldn't be extremists. Changing the social order in a short period of time time took drastic and radical action. Being unreasonable was practically in the job description. They had standards and you will meet them or else.

The message was silently sent. Complaining would only make things more difficult. I endured until the exercise thankfully stopped.

After I caught my breath, I noticed that I knew the shape of my house keys without looking at them. I wasn't even trying to notice. I just knew where every bump on my keys were.

I decide that since I knew what the keys looked like that I needed a better test. I close my eyes and randomly turned my head toward the first metal object I felt.

I instantaneously came to the conclusion that it was pear shaped like a lampshade. I open my eyes and discovered that it was a light fixture that was shaped like a lampshade.

I tried this a few more times successfully with other objects. By sensing the magnetic fields around me I could identify the shape of nearby metal objects as quickly as a person with sight could identify a circle they saw. Apparently the constant shifting and sensing made me automatically associate some shapes with certain fields.

Unfortunately, after lunch I had physical training. Which might as well be euphemism for torture. I thought I was in shape before coming to the Brotherhood. I was very wrong.

I barely had the energy left to eat dinner and fell asleep.

I settled into a routine. I woke up early to watch the sunrise, eat, do a sudoku puzzle, train, spend my afternoon break exploring and plan my escape, train again, eat dinner and go to bed. I listened to everything I could and tried to notice little things.

I put a blue pen mark on the egg carton so that I could know when they were replaced. The container was replaced in two weeks so I put another blue mark on the new egg container. If they bought eggs every two weeks I could then figure out the day they'd leave in advance. From there it was simply a matter of narrowing down what time they left and who did the shopping.

I didn't imagine that Magneto did this though I wouldn't put it past him. He knew I'd probably try something like this. If he did do the shopping I'd definitely need to leave my house keys behind. I'd also need at least eight backup plans six contingency plans for those backup plans and a hell of allot of luck.

If it was Mystique … It be a very interesting ride. I did not relish the idea of fighting her. She was practically a blue blur when we trained. Toad I figured I could handle. He may be stronger than me, but seemed to lack attention to detail. For example he woke me up just before I had to be at breakfast. If he had actually woken me up at that time I wouldn't have been ready. He also let the time on the plane automatically switch to local time as we landed. This allowed me figure out my location with a decent amount of accuracy. All I needed to do was ride in the back and not move.

Sabertooth would probably be an instant game over. He was a feral and that nose of his would instantly give me away. The only option would be flying over the sea, which also happened to be a great way of getting yourself caught.

"Where's Chris?" They'd say and due to the absolute lack of fog they'd be able to see me from miles away. Plus, that not even counting the possibility of Magneto sensing a dish flying miles away from the island.

Thankfully Toad was the one who flew the jet when I arrived to the island so it seemed very likely that he handled routine deliveries etc. But what if there were multiple mutants on board? Mystique could easily compensate for Toad's absent mindedness. Magneto and Toad would still be a risky as hell gamble and Sabretooth and Toad would be a very quick game over too. I'd definitely need to pay attention to the movements of the members of the Brotherhood.

**I like to think of Chris as a guy with a very long fuse that didn't explode as much as he simmered when angry. That actually makes him more dangerous when you think about it. Magneto at his age would've done something stupid and crazy by now that would've easily caused him to be watch more closely/ punished. Chris doesn't have that mindset because to him simply being stronger doesn't mean you'll win. He's stopped people much bigger and more powerful than him before (mom's boyfriends, government officials, bullies that towered over him). He has always won his battles by being smarter and better prepared and that's exactly how he's attacking this. He has cooler head and uses his anger and logical thinking ability when he's going after someone. He's waiting now but when he does strike oh they will feel it.**

**If you notice Magneto's not engaging Chris too much. Why? A. He's a busy man and B. He knows the only thing keeping Chris mentally stable is the time he spend alone. Honestly, if he talked to him constantly the the kid would mentally break down from the stress. Now by mentally break down do I mean depression or something worse since mental illness runs in the family? It actually doesn't matter because to Magneto a mentally unstable teen is not something he wants to deal with because insane people don't play nice and follow orders well.**

**Plus Magneto knows Chris isn't the type to listen to someone just because they talk more. If Magneto does try that he'll be chucked straight into the fanatic category along with Stryker and his cronies in Chris's mind. Then nothing's going to get through to him. He'll wait until the teen's more comfortable talking to him before trying to change how he felt about humans more overtly. It's a quality not quantity thing. Until then he's just letting Chris be.**

**If you noticed he's not actually punishing Chris unless he does something that he can frame as it being "his" fault. Consider the amount of power he has over Chris he can be a hell of allot more severe. So why isn't he? Why is the worst thing that happens to Chris when he complains about training is that he gets more work? Why does he ask the kid questions rather than demanding answers to get him to talk? If you noticed almost all of their interactions are started by Magneto. Why? Because that makes him look better. He's not a cookie cutter ** **villain ** **that Chris can file away neatly in the his brain under crazy. He has reasons and some of them are pretty well founded based on events in human history.**

**Thinking it could be worse is exactly the type of thinking that could hurt Chris in the long run. Look up Stockholm syndrome and you'll see stories of people being grateful for their captor getting them a glass of water. What - last I checked water is a human right. Plus, being grateful to your captor never ends well. That can easily lead to Chris thinking that whatever happens is his fault. It can go from I shouldn't have complained about training to I should've questioned him pretty quickly You know how domestic violence victims say "I shouldn't have done XYZ" logically it makes no sense because nothing they could've done would've justified their partner (yes I'm saying partner instead of husband because women can be abusers too) harming them. Chris as you see in this chapter is not a person of pure logic and is very vulnerable in this respect.**

**To get an idea of how outmatched Chris is keep in mind..**

**1\. Chris is dependent on Magneto for access on the world. That means the teens openness to new ideas (something that ironically makes him a superb scientist) works against him. How can he reinforce his beliefs on humanity without the information needed to do so? And when faced with abundant evidence that the other side is right what would a logical person do? Of course, switch sides. Note this will not be easy remember Chris has an A rated BS detector. But, even he didn't have to deal with have scripture crammed on him 24/7. His mom had to work he went to public school and he was allowed to wander and explore new ideas. Good luck letting something like that happen here mate. Brainwashing is a very real and scary thing.**

**2\. Chris respects competence wherever it exists. Chris can easily disagree with someone and still respect them. And if he believes the persona's at least competent at whatever they do he'll take the time out to understand why they felt as they did before trying to swing them to his side. This is where he loses big time. He's good but Magneto's got control of his flow of information (which is his bread and butter in a debate). What is he going to counter Magneto's arguments with? He doesn't have anything. How do you make a wall without materials? You don't. He's majorly out gunned there. Plus Magneto simply has far more experience at bring people to his point of view (so much that I'm worried I wont be able to write it well but I'm trying.).**

**Though don't think this will be a quick curbstomp victory for Magneto either. Chris as you recall is very stubborn. Think about it when he found out that his mother was Magneto's hands he didn't say anything when many would've been begging. He's not going to give an inch without being prodded.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quality over quantity- this chapter took a while to write, but I'm very proud of the result.**

_I hate this._

It had been a little over three weeks and the mask was slipping. I felt honestly like exploding without caring about where or who was around when I did it. Luckily Logic was in control (until the coup that happened later on in the day) and I did the smart thing and left the castle to go for a walk. I released a bit of anger here and there, but even with theses little reprieves I found that I was at the limit of my patience.

I threw another rock at the lake. I visited everyday. Not even one skip. Suddenly, I clutch a rock roughly the size of my head and barely managed to throw the impossibly heavy thing maybe 3 inches away. I also hurt my back in the process.

I sigh.

_I feel so weak and powerless. Which is funny because I can easily stop any of the bullies from school now. No- Magneto's in a completely different category of dangerous under run if you want to live._

Everything- the lack of freedom, the harsh training, and fear for my mother's safety ground at my morale and I could no longer ignore and push these feelings way. It didn't even help that I'd received a letter that had to from her. That just made more anxious about happened after the letter was written. If the letter writing was a common thing done at regular intervals I could regularly confirm her safety, but I was sure Magneto would have the Brotherhood do some new stunt soon that would cut off my supply of letters.

Last night when I got the letter I was so tired I didn't do anything, but verify the authenticity of the letter. My eyes could easily pick up the shapes of letters and a few select words that I was purposefully looking for but I was too tired to read for understanding. I learned this after I realized I'd stared at one paragraph for half an hour.

_Funny how I got here by trying to get more personal freedom._

I smile at the dark irony. Cynicism had become more influential lately reflecting my mood.

I threw another rock and it unfortunately didn't skip. I felt a shift nearby- something metal was approaching. Once it got close enough I quickly identified what it was from the shape- a cylinder.

"Magneto" I said without looking back. I picked another rock.

"Sensing my presence from the shape of my helmet? You're improving." I could tell from the sound of his voice that he was currently in the air.

_Maybe I'll get good enough to stop you. To take back control of my life._

I didn't smile at the praise. Although that didn't change the fact that I was very surprised by how much I was improving. Though any enjoyment I got out of the progress I made was blotted out by the price of my new skill.

I nodded to show that I heard him. Not responding when he told me something wouldn't be a wise move.

A few days earlier I was daydreaming during a training exercise and didn't expect to find a magnetic force field crackle to life around me.

The surprise also startled me out of my daydream. I was learning to fly without using a disk because it was in his words "a crutch". So I actually had nothing to physically stop my descent. Which meant I ended up falling around 20 feet before I finally managed to connect myself to the earth's magnetic field and fly again.

His response? He folded his arms floated above me and said "You really should pay more attention."

_Really? You let me think I was going to die when you could've easily pulled me up because I was daydreaming for moment._

The man had some very odd triggers. He couldn't stand when I wasn't paying attention and especially hated when I said "Yep" or "Yeah" to him. I got to know the true meaning of death glare when I first did that and of course I replaced the "Yup" with a "Yes".

Also pro tip: don't throw a pillow at an extremist. It never ends well. He knew I thought he was Toad (because I sleeply said "Go away Toad as I threw the pillow). But, I ended up getting roughly thrown into the wall above my bed for this. I practically got swallowed by the metal walls. Which of course startled me out of my half sleep half awake state.

He asks me. "What brings out out here?"

"I was thinking." My neutral tone didn't waver.

"No doubt about a ridiculous escape plan."

My temper flared "You're acting as if you're doing me a favor."

You know the usual rebellious teenager angst? I didn't get that because my mom wasn't very controlling of my movements or actions (besides insisting on me going to church and praying before bed which I never did unless she was around). However now that I did feel powerless it only makes sense that Rebellion would be in control of my actions.

"You're acting as if I'm doing you a disservice."

I did try to calm down. I counted backwards from ten before I spoke, but still ended up saying "I perfectly fine where I was."

"Because fearing that your mother finds out what you really are is the definition of perfectly fine. How unconditional her 'love' is." I could feel the sarcasm dripping from every word.

_What do you know about my mom's love for me?_

He lands on the ground next to me.

"Ah yes you doing that thing where you say nothing but look like you want to gouge my eyes out." That was exactly what I was doing. Unfortunately, the technique that worked on many would be bullies at home didn't work here. I give death glares he gives people glares that make them want to die.

I breath in and out and threw another rock that also didn't skip. The relaxation techniques that were taught to my GED students who said they were bad "test takers" were a big reason why I had been able to deal with the situation so rationally. But, I don't think they were meant to deal with this much stress.

I choose to not say the string of insults that came to mind. "You're obviously goading me."

"And you hate letting people influence your emotions. Not surprising."

I didn't bother trying to add more to the conversation.

"When did you stop believing in your mother's fanatic nonsense anyway."

_Because that is a great conversation starter._

As you can clearly see he was trying to get a rise out of me.

"I was 8."

"And" He pressed.

"And I'd gotten my first bike and rode it to the library every day and found a book on evolution."

I stared out at the lake slipping into memory- the sense of freedom I had when I got my bike how the wind felt in my hair and how on particularly windy days I came home with sticks in my hair.

It was rather appealing memory and my hatred of Magneto faded in the background as I remembered.

" One book turned into two and three. I could already could see the logical gaps in the Bible that I couldn't fill with what I knew- I just lacked something that made more sense."

"And you told her about what you read."

I whipped my head around snapped out the fun memories. "How could you know that?"

"You have a bookcase in your car littered with books on evolution because you're old enough to know you shouldn't show them to her. But when you were 8 I doubt you had that knowledge."

_That's quite a jump even for you._

I frown at the fact that he even knew about the contents of my car. "I did."

"And the result?"

"She told the pastor and -" I pause.

He was smart enough to know where that went.

Not telling him would be rational. I shouldn't give him an inch etc. It would be wise to not give him any information that could be used against me later.

I would've done just that if he didn't say "And you were punished."

At that moment the dam broke.

I narrow my eyes "I was attacked by the other kids at my church a 'chance to prove their faith'. No a chance to ensnare more kids too young to reason for themselves in their fanaticism. "

Nothing will ever haunt me more than the mindless hatred I saw in the eyes of children that hours ago played ball with me.

It was horrifying to see how our friendship could be ended just because I disagreed with them on one thing. How they craved praise from an unpleasable authority so much that they'd go to such extreme lengths to get it. How could never see beyond what they were taught because they were taught from birth to reject everything new.

I fought back and broke a few noses and sprained a knee while I was at it. I was always a rather fast runner and strategically forced my friends turned enemies to fight me individually by outrunning them and forcing them to split up to cover more ground.

That could of course only work for so long. Eventually they were chasing me into an alley. The only way out was to scale a large fence which to 8 year old me might as well been a skyscraper.

I summoned all the courage I had and started to climb. I made it halfway up the fence before the other children started to pull me down. I tried kicking at them, but eventually they tore me off the fence. I fell onto the solid concrete and woke up covered with painful purple contusions that surely didn't come from my fall. Some parts of my body like my ribs and legs felt like they were on fire.

However what really got me was the small pit like teeth marks on my arm that could've only belonged to Molly. She wasn't even old enough to talk yet! How could she hate me too?

I learnt that day the dangers of following without thinking as I went home to my mother in the dark cold Chicago night bruised and bloodied.

What happened after I got home didn't help.

"Mommy you just got done bandaging my knees If I kneel as we prayed I'd open up my bruises again." I said.

My mom trembled with fear from what seemed from her perspective to be me turning away from Christ and ran to her room. In fact I was really just saying that it makes no sense to kneel as I prayed this time. I had no problem with praying with her. I wanted answers and If God spoke to me I could maybe understand why my friends attacked me.

If he didn't say anything then he either wasn't as good as everyone said he was because he talked to other people and not me or he didn't exist and thus there was nothing for me to listen to. I prayed for a moment, but it quickly felt ridiculous. I was talking to a wall. I'd be better off solving whatever problems I had myself.

Mom ended up leaving that church, but the damage was done. My new bike? Vandalized by my former friends on the church leaders orders. The crow bar used to get in the garage was too large for any of the children to use it on their own.

But the writing on the bike was clearly written by Clarice. She'd not a week ago learned the font Gothic 57 from my mother. And she used that font to write "Trash" and "Hell spawn" on my bike.

The next week someone threw a brick through our living room window with a note saying "unbeliever". I was scared and confused. I wondered if people would come and attack me in my sleep and didn't get any sleep for many nights. I spent hours wandering my small house with a baseball bat jumping at every noise and each time it was only the central heating.

Not long after the brick and on the third sleepless night I crept up to my mom's room. I'd avoided her because I wasn't sure if she'd still like me. My friends surely didn't anymore. But, at that point I figured that anything would be preferable to being alone. My mom had locked herself up in her room for days and I was certain if that if I left my house I'd be jumped again.

I cautiously knock "Mommy" I called.

"Satan leave my child." Was the reply.

Surely mother was confused. I wasn't Satan nor did I remember making a deal with him either.

"I'm Chris."

"My Chrysanthemum" Laugh if you want at the childhood nickname. My mom had been under the impression that she'd have a girl and planned to name me Chrysanthemum. When she found out I was a boy she called me Chrysanthemum for a while because she couldn't think of a good name. She ended up shortening it.

The fact that she used that meant she was in pain. Like the time I said that the old scares on her neck couldn't of come from her falling down stairs and the marks instead were from fingers.

"My son would not say such hateful things."

"I never said I hated anything." Yes, I've always been rather witty. My mom rarely won arguments with me unless she pulled the "Because I said so card".

"My baby believes in god!"

"No he doesn't I'm right here telling you that!"

"Fight it. All you need to do is repent and god will take-"

I refused and said that "It doesn't make sense mommy. If I told you something that didn't make sense you wouldn't believe me -what's so special about the Bible? Why should I believe it? ".

That was the wrong answer.

I was house arrest for three months while my mother worried about the state of my soul. I gave up on crying about my mother's inability to understand after the third week.

My books (all of them just to be sure that I wasn't hiding anything) were burnt and I was even taken out of school for three months because my mom was too worried to leave me alone.

I even had to go work with her. And everyone there supported her decision and tried to 'get through to me'.

Mom cried and prayed for me for hours on end. Her friends were a bit more… direct.

"Do you want to go to hell forever?"

"Your mummy wants to you be good. And good little children…"

"Don't you love your mother! Do you see what harm you're causing her?"

"What made you so angry at god anyway? You ungrateful…"

I never expected my mother to be so dead set on convincing me. I thought it'd be like our usual arguments on food. Where she said she loved raisins and I said they were evil imitations of grapes that exist only to bring misery to children forced to eat them.

We would argue in jest for a few minutes and we'd eventually agree to disagree. That was not the case. Eventually, the battle ended after I said I'd try and forced myself to participate in whatever ceremonies she had me do to force the devil out of me.

All the while I wondered why I couldn't be like the children at our new church. They seemed to be happy and didn't have people yelling at them nearly as much as I did. Why couldn't I just believe? Why couldn't I listen to a melody everyone else heard? Even if it wasn't true wouldn't it be nice to have the comfort the people around me had?

I was uncertain about my problems and how to deal with them. They were confident it would be all fine because 'god was in control'. I worried about how to use my limited and brief life while they said they were sure they were going to heaven.

But that wasn't me. I don't have blind faith in anything or anyone it's not in my nature. If I have faith in something I have to know why I have faith in it.

I couldn't wait for my death to truly live and it showed. I did what I wanted and as long as I was smart about achieving whatever goals I had I could do that. If I wanted to go to the library I said I had to got to a friends house for a paper until my mother trusted me again etc.

From time to time I messed up of course but for the most part I could convince everyone around me that I thought and believed as they did. Of course this only applied to authority figures I couldn't fight physically and children connected to said authority figures. I allowed myself to be myself to a certain extent with neutral parties.

All of this was perfect training for mom's second and terrible mental breakdown that came soon after I found the right balance between truth and fiction.

I snap myself out of my memory.

_Right I'm with Magneto trying to get him off my back._

"And your mother's reaction to this?"

"She- supported my well my former friends actions and said it was my punishment for 'losing my way'." I frown.

"Yes and that would explain why there was a rather large gap in your schooling by what two months." The words themselves didn't show how much the anger that he radiated.

Which was odd because I wasn't currently angry at the kids that beat me up. I had enough time to reflect on what happened and eventually I pitied the kids. But Magneto seemed to want to murder something. Anger on my behalf? Magneto having actual empathy for someone's suffering? Forget being attacked by fanatics this is what's really scary.

"Three" I corrected. _Of the worst months in my life._

I didn't even care enough to formulate a witty comment about him being a stalker in my head.

A longish silence passed before I'd cooled off enough to ask. "How do you justify this?"

That question confused him and he said "Justify what?"

_Unbelievable, he can't even see that he's wrong here. _Rebellion said

_Well he is a fanatic. They have a tendency of thinking their right no matter what._ Logic said.

"You did say you work for the freedom of mutants and yet I'm here unwillingly." I said.

He said "I recall that you were in no way tied up or restrained when you came here" Yes, he really is this much of a smart ass. Sometimes I don't' believe it myself.

"After you 'convinced' me to come with you by threatening my mother" I said this with a cold and dangerous edge.

He seemed to thoroughly enjoy the fact that I was finally at my wits end."Hmm I was wondering where the boy who told me to reevaluate my strategy went."

I start to storm off. "On a vacation- he wasn't needed any more." Predictably a magnetic field quickly encased me before I could walk far.

I rationally knew it was useless, but I struggled against the magnetic field. Which somehow translated into a magnetic field of my own appearing around me and battling Magneto's field. The larger field moved an inch but stayed in place as Buckethead floated me off the ground and above the lake.

"Your problem is and always has been your lack of power. For example you can't break the magnetic field I have around you. Though congratulations for figuring out how to create a magnetic repulsive field instinctively." The older man looked amused at the fact I continued to struggle out the hold as he says this.

"Feel free to keep trying to get of my hold your only proving my point."

I immediately stop struggling. Though now I can recognize the reverse psychology used here.

_Great job running things Rebellion. We got our ass handed to us on a silver platter. _Cynicism had to point out.

_He started it. _Rebellion said.

Cynicism smacked his forehead. _I never thought I'd say this- but I want Logic to be in charge._

They continued to have it out while Magneto felt the need to lecture me.

"In the world the weak are ruled by the strong. Would you have suffered as you did had you had the power to deal with the bullies you encountered?" He asked.

"No."

"I am giving you the chance to gain this power while freeing your brethren that is how I justify my actions."

His complete lack of guilt and confidence in the righteousness of his actions got to me.

"How dare you think you get to make these types of decisions for me!" I exploded. There really is no other way of explaining it. I exploded like a supernova- in a big brilliant and powerful flash. On a side note I saw the magnetic field around me quiver. I didn't realize it at the time, but it was breaking.

"You gave me an impossible choice. My freedom or her life and guess what that wasn't a choice either." As I said this I pushed my magnetic field outward. Unlike before, pushing the large field away was surprisingly easy.

"And you self righteously say this is a chance- an opportunity- no it can't possibly be. I'm am miles from my home and everything I've cared about"

Until it wasn't. My magnetic field stopped dead in its tracks when Magneto diverted more power to his field.

But, I was of course not caring about that.

"I am a person and not some pawn for a war that I don't even want." With sheer force I shatter Magneto's magnetic field and due to exhaustion mine dissipates.

This unfortunately meant I fell into the lake.

I cough out water as I struggle to stay afloat. Of all the times to not know how to swim.

Even now I'm amazed at my stupidity. Yes, break a magnetic field above a lake when you can't swim. Sounds like a great plan. I was smarter at 6 with my _Home Alone_ pranks and lies about my mother having stds. Gotta love hormones- it fucks up even the smartest of us at times.

"What a situation you've gotten yourself into." Magneto says dryly.

I'd forgotten rule 1 of being weaker than your enemy: Never do anything rash. One mistake can end it all.

I dared to demand to be treated like a person in my anger and look at where it got me- wildly kicking at water as I bobbed above and below the water coughing up water every time I came up.

"Still think I'm self righteous?"

_Exceedingly._ I thought as I went under water for the nth time.

I of course couldn't say this since I was you know fighting for air, but I think he got my silent message.

"Young people." He says before he decided to fly over the lake and offer me a hand.

_If I refuse he'll pull me out._

Something equally as humiliating as taking his hand, but at least I wasn't being forced out.

A very rash idea slammed into my mind. I was on a lake and I couldn't swim. It would give me the freedom that didn't seem to be coming anytime soon instantly.

I kicked the idea to the curb.

It would A not work and B if it did I did not put it past Magneto to take out whatever frustration he had about my death on my mother.

The choice to grab Magneto's hand only took seconds, but at the time the thoughts came to me in a flash. Oddly enough I do my best thinking when I'm in danger of dying.

Once we were on shore I said mournfully "I look like a drowned rat" And I wasn't too far off either I did look like a drowned rat with brown hair and eyes.

"You almost drown and you say that?" He said.

"Coping mechanism don't focus on the negative."

"Along with excessive chatter."

I tilted my head to the side and squeeze a decent chunk of hair before going to another brown chunk.

"At times" I had to admit that was the case.

I felt a bit better after saying what I felt, but that certainly didn't help the situation Magneto still held all the cards and I was at his mercy. I'd shown my weak point to my enemy and he'd be a fool to not exploit them.

Plus there was the problem of what punishment would come out of this.

I decided to not care about what the consequences of this would be. Frankly there weren't too many things that he could do to harm me that hadn't been done before.

**I was rereading my earlier chapters and figured that Chris as strong as he was is still a teenager. He's extremely mature but at the same time because of that maturity he expects great deal of freedom. He's not getting that here and it shows. That doesn't mean he doesn't have a great deal of patience.**

**No compared to the average teenager he's a saint in that category. He's just being constantly antagonized by Magneto which would get to anyone. Notice how this is his idea of rash- yelling at Magneto. Younger magneto would have done some harebrained escape plan within the first week along with yelling at everyone and cursing in German. Along with fighting an opponent that's clearly stronger than him because he doesn't want to give up.**

**Will this happen again? Probably not. Chris is rather good at learning from his mistakes. Thanks to his background he has to be who he is. Always looking out for the next disaster always on guard because he knows if anything goes wrong he will get no leeway.**

**Magneto respects the fact that he's rather brilliant. He's really trying to anger Chris because he's curious about if like him his powers get amplified by his anger. He's confident that he can handle whatever power this anger unleashes. Also it's an interesting challenge because Chris is extremely patient. So in some ways he's like him but in others not so much.**

**Chris has a lot of raw talent while Magneto has had ages to perfect his abilities. This chapter shows that pretty well. Chris is by no means weak he's inexperienced- but never ever weak.**

**I also did some debating with myself about the scope of everyone's abilities in this story I've decided that Magneto will truly be the Master of Magnetism. Though there will be no super strength (comics) etc, but he'll be able to create force fields etc with his abilities. Chris will be… very interesting. I'm thinking he'll be the more creative out of the two with the use of his abilities and will do all sort of fun things with them.**

**To Chris learning to control his abilities is a game. He wasn't forced to first use them in a moment of grave pain and suffering. He was actually bored and dissatisfied. His mutation was a great distraction from the lack of progress he felt in life. So he'll naturally be more silly with the use of said powers later on.**

**And we finally get to see the things Magneto hates. I jokingly like to call him a bit of a diva because he doesn't like it when people don't listen to him when he's talking. Magneto does not tolerate disrespect at all and I figured that would be this line in the sand. Wit is ok disrespect isn't.**

**Well, it was nice knowing ya Chris. I think you signed your death warrant. Not really, but he is in major trouble. Magneto's definitely not pleased about the self righteous comment and will obviously not take into account that considering what he's done the comment Chris made could've been worse. But he's not wounded by the insult either it's not about the comment (he's been called worse) it's about the lack of respect the comment comes from something he will quickly stamp out.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Do your worst. _I think to myself.

The wind picked up and the trees swayed. However, whatever blow I expected didn't come.

Then he spoke "Your punishment can wait."

_That's odd._

It just wasn't like him. I decided that he was being cruel and was purposefully withholding whatever punishment he'd do to me till later. I had no experience dealing with this tactic, but I resolved to not let whatever feelings I had overrule me.

" A storm is coming and I certainly can't train you if your sick."

_There's the self serving asshole we all hate._ Cynicism said.

I stiffly nodded and start to walk to the castle. I'd have to take the slow route because I was of course out of power. But, I was also tired- mentally and physically so the idea that I was walking to my doom didn't phase me. I knew I was, but I didn't care.

Once I arrived, I headed straight to my room as I didn't see Magneto at the door. After I changed clothes, I look at the drawer in the desk that carried my mother's letter and forced myself to not read it. That can wait until I knew what was going on. There was the chance that it could get accidentally damaged if I took it out.

I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling waiting. A few minutes passed in this way before he arrived. I push myself out the bed. If I couldn't win I'd do the next best thing and lose with dignity, so when I looked at Magneto I showed none of the fear I felt.

He didn't seem surprised by my calm facade. But, he surely knew that it was just that- a facade.

As I had anticipated, I was yanked to the wall by metal tentacles extending from the walls. Said tentacles turned into tight fitting restraints that bit into my skin. The worst part was that my arms were pinned down by two pieces of metal on either side of me so I couldn't use my mutation. Not that it was likely that my strength would return to me in time

In short, I was completely defenseless.

He walked to me and said "First, the reason why you're being punished."

_Why does he have to act so calmly? If he acted irrationally he'll at least be easier to deal with._

_Oh yeah- because he's sane. _Cynicism as usual couldn't resist saying something.

_I believe that is the most troubling thing about him. _Logic said.

"I will not tolerate disrespect in my ranks." He gave me a chilly stare after saying this.

_What does he expect me to do apologize?_ Rebellion asked.

_Magneto seems to be under the impression that I have wronged him- Well I beg to differ._ Logic says

I calmly said " I called you self righteous that's true."

There was an unspoken "And what are you going to do about it?" in that sentence. I hadn't said it, but apparently he heard.

I didn't see the piece of metal that zoomed past my face leaving a thin sheet of blood behind at all. I did feel the warm sticky liquid slide down my face. The wound stung waking me up.

_Death by a thousand cuts? _I wondered.

No, that was the warm up. I found myself roughly thrown from one side of my room to another held up by the metal cuffs that were still on my hands.

_The not so fun side of pinball._

It felt like getting hit with a ten pound weight- at first it was an ignorable sting (well ignorable by my standards most would've screamed on the first blow), but by the 30th time or 40th time simply breathing burned. Not that not moving would help- my limbs and especially my ribs felt like they were aflame even when I wasn't moving. My nose bled profusely and for a moment I was tempted to ask him to stop.

My classic stubbornness returned and I said nothing. I grit my teeth at the pain.

At some point, he opened up the cuffs and I fell unceremoniously. If you remember, the floor was made of metal so it wasn't surprising that after I landed with a thud I screamed from the waves of pain spreading across my body.

I didn't like how he towered over me since I was stuck on the ground. However, everything hurt and I didn't bother getting up despite my pride.

"Disrespect will not be tolerated is that clear?"

Part of me said as mud the other part said crystal. I went with something less suicidal but with more spine.

"Very."

I saw a magnetic field encase me. In a moment of weakness due to the pain I quickly added "It won't happen again."

I quickly felt the urge to douse my tounge with acid. The field disappeared and Magneto left my room. My muscles burned. but I pushed myself up and did an assessment of the damage.

_No nausea or anything else I'd expect with a concussion._

I didn't bother looking at my legs because I already knew I'd find an angry rash of bruises just like there were on my arms.

I grab a rag wet it in the sink and dabbed it carefully on the cut.

_I hurt like hell, but nothing permanent._

I frown. The fact that I was hurting like hell and not permanently damaged once again showed how outmatched I was. The control he must've used to prevent me from sustaining permanent damage showed that he wasn't giving it his all. No, he beat me without any difficulty. It stood to reason that any other fights I'd have with him would end in the same manner.

_Still that doesn't mean I can avoid him._

I was sure Magneto wouldn't take well me not showing up to breakfast and might forced feed me should I refuse to eat -no revise that he would force feed me if I refused to eat. Knowing him he'd do it with a metal tube being shoved down my esophagus.

Besides, I didn't want to stay in my room. It seemed childish and sounded like something out of a teenage angst TV show (take your pick which one), but from what I saw the pattern was run to your room and say "Mom, you don't understand". Which never made sense to me because in all the cases I saw the parents were right -smoking is unhealthy and there was nothing cool about yellow teeth, the mysterious rebel the girls hung out with treated them like crap etc.

I'll admit it. I was a bad teenager. I had to contend with real issues- for example my mom almost stabbed me with a kitchen knife during a very scary disconnect with reality. After dealing with something like that, I couldn't connect to the teens on TV.

I get to breakfast on time and acted like nothing happened. That was easy to do I had plenty of experience doing this. It wasn't that I didn't feel the pain -no I hurt like hell I was just great at distracting myself from it on to something else.

"Why are you wearing a sweater to breakfast?" Toad asked.

_Toad- not now._

I answer quickly. "Either the AC is too high or I'm coming down with something."

Toad smiles at my reply. I wondered if he knew I was lying. He shouldn't -those were good plausible excuses, I didn't give too much or too little detail and didn't change my body language or tone abruptly.

"For a guy from the windy city you're sensitive." He says with a distinctly English accent.

I shrug and let him fill in the blanks himself. Well, at least I still had my ability to lie.

_Now as long as Magneto says nothing._

_Wait, we're relying on Magneto not saying anything? We're done. _Cynicism said.

Surprisingly, my prediction didn't come to pass. The man just gave me a knowing glance.

By the way, I still had to train that day. I had to do physical training because I'd pushed my power far past it's limits. You can guess how fun that was. As soon as I got on to my bed I fell asleep. Dream mom did a great job of trying to cheer me up, but in the end I was so emotionally spent that I felt nothing. I did nothing, planned nothing, and said practically nothing to dream mom.

I didn't read my mom's letter until the next day. I was very relived when I read the familiar and elegant Coneria Script. She said she was reading Exodus which matched her usual yearly routine and the writing style was clearly her's. Unfortunately, the letter was unmarked and thus there was no way for me to figure out where she was from the letter.

My period of numbness didn't last long and I soon recommitted myself to my goal of escape. How did that happen when I had no reason to believe I could escape? I'm not sure. I'm just not the type to rollover and let other people control my life.

Understanding the movement of the members of the Brotherhood would certainly take careful observation and since I had just fought the strongest person on the island alone and lost I resigned myself to the fact that this will take awhile.

However, at the very least I could figure out Magneto's schedule pretty quickly. Close ] observation plus the sheer amount of time we spent together made it impossible for him to hide everything from me. I could figure out when groceries arrived at the island and cross reference that with what Magneto normally did. If the groceries arrived when we were training then I'd easily know he didn't do the shopping.

A week later, training was very odd. Not odd as in easy (Magneto and easy should never be in the same sentence) just odd. Like I had to find a needle in a haystay odd. No, I seriously had to find a needle in a huge haystack that was at least 8 feet tall. The size of the magnetic field generated by the needle nowhere compared to the size of the stack.

_You've gotta be kidding me. You've given me an impossible task why?_

I floated around the idea that it was in response to something I did. That would be something he'd do- let something like this wear down my resolve. My stubbornness decided to show up again.

_Bring it. I'm certainly not letting you win._

I stretch out my senses and of course found nothing. I move my search area bit to the left and focused on another part of the stack there I found nothing.

I pushed my senses as far as I could then unconsciously held my breath as I focused on what I felt. Magneto didn't exist. I wasn't trapped on an island with a madman- it was only me and the problem I had to work through. I was just about to exhale when I finally felt a very small sliver of metal.

I quickly yank it out.

"You- found the needle." He sounded surprised. I was elated at the fact that I did something he didn't expect. That meant I'd finally beat him at something.

"So you did set me up with a task you expected me to fail." I spun around so quickly that my head felt dizzy as I made the accusation.

He smiles the smile sharks have before they eat fish "While I didn't expect you to find the needle as fast as you did - the point remains that you found the wrong one."

I did not expect that. "What- the wrong one?"

"The needle I sent in the haystack was copper the one you have is steel."

_Nice._

"And you didn't mention this because.." I say.

"If you bothered to pay attention you'd notice that copper and steel feel completely different."

This is one of the many reasons why I think that besides being a very powerful mutant Magneto's also a troll.

Copper and steel didn't feel any different to me at the time. He might've had a developed ability to discriminate against these things, but I certainly didn't. Plus, it simply wasn't very reasonable for someone who had my powers as long I did to be at that level yet.

But remember what I said earlier? Magneto has not and never will be a reasonable man. He'd push you off a bridge, but at end of the day you'd learn to fly.

And if I thought that was bad, it really only got worse. I had to to get a specific needle out of a large stack of other needles for the next task. This of course made the first task look like nothing.

Forget needle in a haystack let's try find a copper needle in a steel needle haystack. That was just as much fun a putting a needle in your eyes and as painful too. I had to push my power beyond my limits to even search the surface of the steel haystack. On top of that I had to somehow find a trait that made the copper needle stand out.

After this was over, I rested for a while before working on exploring the castle more. I specifically wanted to find where they kept the plane after it landed. I figured there was an underground hangar that kept it, but I just couldn't figure out where it was. I kept some paper and a pen with me so I could draw my findings for later.

I kept poking around and found an ornate looking double door in an otherwise ordinary hallway. I turn the knob and found it was locked. I noted the doors lack of a keyhole. It felt like someone put a dollop of steel where the keyhole was supposed to be filling it in.

_What an odd combination._

I briefly wonder if I should pick the lock with my powers.

The door swung open yanking me out my head.

"This is my office." Magneto was sitting at a silvery white desk.

I was very glad that I decided to not break into the room. I walk inside and take in the room.

Something jumped out at me when I saw the other side of the door.

_You'd think he'd have a way to at least lock it from the inside. This is his office._

I said. "No key holes on the front and nothing to lock the door with here either just a handle."

The older man said back. "I don't need them."

I noted the nearby cabinets that also lacked keyholes. Though I was sure the inside mechanism worked fine. All Magneto needed to do was manipulate the position of the tumblers inside the lock to get in.

That was interesting. A cabinet without keyholes is unpickable. Anyone who wanted to get inside would need to melt through the cabinet's steel shutters, which would probably damage whatever paperwork etc was inside.

So simple yet brilliant.

I mulled over the new information quickly before my eyes scanned over the steel bookshelves. My eye settled on a book that covered Calculus One.

Apparently he saw my glance too and told me to take the book because he he already knew calculus. I did and flipped through a few pages.

A few minutes later he asked me "What do you know about magnetism?"

I paused for a moment before I rattled off everything I knew about it. Often in between statements he'd say "Are you sure?"

I always said "Very." in response to this because I rightfully assumed he was trying to mess with me.

I said "Done." after I had scraped out every possible fact I could think of.

There was a pause. He seemed a bit unhappy with my admittedly simplistic idea of magnetism. But when I think about it, I understood it better than many other people who'd graduated high school. So I was really doing great in comparison. A fourteen year old who understood electromagnetism was well ahead of the curve.

"So would your mutation work on ferrous and nonferrous metals?" He asked.

I purse my lips "Well, that wouldn't make sense nonferrous metals aren't magnetic."

"Wrong. Some non ferrous metals are magnetic when you add electricity"

"Where would you get the electric current from?"

He looked at me as if I asked him what 2 plus 2 is.

"You really have no idea how your abilities work do you?"

The idea was ridiculous how could I not know about something that affected me as much as my mutation? I thought for a moment.

"Not the specifics no." I said before thinking.

"I'm surprised that given how intelligent you are that you'd be so profoundly ignorant of this. "

I took great offence to that comment .

I frown.

"A. textbooks don't tend to have a section labeled understanding your mutation and B. The texts I read about magnetism do not go into much detail because I don't read college texts."

Instead of accepting my perfectly good explanations for why I didn't know a lot about magnetism like an ordinary person Magneto asked " Why not?"

Yep one thing I really hated and secretly liked about the guy was his no excuses accepted attitude. I did appreciate that someone didn't automatically assume that I was intellectually incompetent thanks to my background, but his extremely high expectations annoyed me.

It created insecurity where it didn't exist before. I learned information at my pace and on my own terms. I certainly knew enough to keep myself out of trouble until I could study it in more detail when I got to college.

"They're expensive. I barely managed to get the material needed for my CLEP test."

_Plus I lack the mathematical background needed to understand the text on my own._

As if I'd actually tell him that though.

I knew quite a bit about general magnetism and it's applications like in making compasses, but nothing about the specifics of how my powers worked. I simply lacked the equipment needed to do an extensive test of my abilities. Though, he made it sound like I knew nothing- I had a very accurate hypothesis that was later confirmed.

Do you know what happens when Magneto finds someone who has potential who doesn't use it the "right way"?

He throws the book at them until they do.

"You read them now."

I barely managed to dodge the textbook he sent at me. Yes, I meant throw the book at them literally.

"You threw a book at me?" I was very surprised. Magneto was a terribly strict teacher. He demanded absolute obedience and all my attention whenever we trained. Think of the strictest teacher you've ever had that somehow always knew when you were off task and take that to the tenth power. Though, he didn't inflict violence on me without having some sort of reason.

Since the loss I suffered last week, I hadn't given him any reason to do anything to me.

"I was confident you'd dodge it."

_I call BS._

I didn't bother hiding the skepticism that practically oozed from my face.

Ironically, the only reason why I dodged that book was because of my training with Mystique.

He smirked before saying "The proper term for our mutation is magnetokinesis. It allows us to manipulate the magnetic fields around us and use them for things like flying or creating a force field."

He talked for a moment and while he did I started to combine the new information given and the information I already knew in my mind to come to a conclusion.

"Well, that explains where the electric current comes from." I say.

He looked at me because he wanted me to explain what I meant.

I pause before saying "Well. You can use your control of Magnetism to cause an electric current in a non ferrous metal. That causes the non ferrous metal to become a electromagnet."

He nods. "Exactly. Read chapter one by next week you'll have much better idea of how they work."

I am very sure that Magneto didn't require Sabertooth to understand his mutation in such painful detail. No, he was far more focused on slash slash death with him.

I looked through the text and found that chapter 1 had to be at least 50 pages. Also by taking into account the extraordinarily small font the amount of text I had to read shot up to 100 pages.

I seriously doubted I'd be able to understand all the text by then.

"Just a week that's-"

"Another word I'll give you three chapters instead of just one."

I shut up. I knew he'd do it and I certainly didn't want to deal with whatever consequences he'd have for me for not passing whatever test he'd have for me in a week.

You know those sweet dollops of free time I used to explore/ further my escape plans? It quickly vanished because unlike my teachers in public school Magneto knew exactly how long it take for me to understand what he gave me.

After training and eating and studying the blasted chapter that was as hard as it was fascinating I really couldn't do anything but sleep due to exhaustion. It took six days of reading rereading and when I was feeling particularly desperate asking Magneto questions before I got the material and another day to go over what I knew.

No, there wasn't a choir singing, but by understanding how my mutation worked I felt like a veil was lifted off my face. Things made much more sense afterward. Amazingly, I actually learned all the material and passed his test.

You what you get for doing that? More work.

I almost regretted staring at the calc book in his library because apparently that was assigned to me too.

_I'm not pleased with the fact that we have so little free time to further our plans._ Logic said

_Free time what's that? _Cynicism chimed in.

_Freetime is defined as _Logic started

That was my life. I really couldn't understand why he honestly cared if my brain died a slow death due to lack of use.

He also had the very annoying habit of telling me which problems I was wrong on if he found any of my papers. As if I can't go to the back of the book and find out myself.

The work assigned was so hard (he kept giving me texts that were beyond my level ) that there would be no way I'd be able to figure it all out on top of my ordinary training without his help. So I ended up in his office often.

One day, after all my questions were answered he challenged me to a game of chess. It interested me because that was something I could actually beat him at. I sat down and put all my focus onto the game.

"Besides your mother what is your view on humans?"

Ah yes, talking during the game- something that annoyingly told me that he wasn't working at 100% here.

_Well, at least he's straightforward._

We had a rather odd way of dealing with each other. There was some unspoken agreement between us that cut out BS with prejudice. I can't lie to him so I didn't bother trying and he knew I was smart enough to see through his lies.

I kept my eyes on the chess pieces as I said "Humans like anyone else can choose to do good or evil. There are about seven billion of them on the Earth so it's a bit unfair to generalize."

"And if I were to specify what about the humans who wrote the Mutant Registration Act?"

I look up at this.

"You're familiar with it?" He asked knowing I definitely did considering who I was.

I recognized the attempt to get me emotional miles away. I couldn't win this by arguing on his terms no only cool and strong logic will work.

"I read every page- familiar doesn't cover it." I say neutrally.

I pause then said "They're afraid and that's what caused them to write that putrid bill that people tried to pass through Congress."

I could hear the disbelief in his next words.

"Just fear? You really honestly think that they don't hate us? That the fact that the Senators pushing the bill are also members of The Friends of Humanity is just a coincidence?"

He practically snatched my knight off the board with his power when he captured it with a pawn.

"No. What I'm saying is that their fear is what's really relevant. There are Senators who hate African Americans, but guess what their personal hatred isn't going to bring back segregation. No, discriminating against African Americans isn't in."

"In? You make it sound like a fashion trend."

I shrug "A good portion of politics is just that. It's nothing new. One party making the other party look as bad as possible by vilifying them. One party working to discriminate against a minority to gain political power by exploiting the fears of the majority. Now the flavor of the day is mutants and we get these guys in congress."

_Ironically, race relations are probably the best they've been ever. Common enemy and all that._

I shook my head "Anyway, the Congressman's fear are just symptoms to a bigger problem. People are afraid and are willing to support bills and politicians that blatantly ignore mutants rights because of that fear." I move another piece after saying this,

"And you don't believe that most humans hate mutants."

"No- we haven't gotten to that point yet or assaults on mutants would be far more common. It seems like the news has for once has been very bad at making monsters out of men. You've got as many people saying help those unfortunate people as kill them all. The lack of an actual war is because of this precarious balance."

"And where do you think the scale is tipping?" He looks directly at me as if he already knew what I'd say.

I frown. He got me there.

"More hate. I'm not sure what who but it seems like the other side needs a martyr that they can use to push their point even further- stick the person's face everywhere emotional appeals and all that. Say this is justice for whatever person they decide to rally around and push the idea that justice means stamping out the rights of mutants."

Magneto seemed to be thinking over what I said.

_Great, I'm giving the guy ideas. Well, in for a penny.._

I stare at the board absently "Most mutants are peaceful and have harmless powers thus there haven't been mutants not affiliated with the Brotherhood that the press could write off as complete monsters successfully - not that they aren't trying."

I glance off to the side as if I were daydreaming as I say. "The Brotherhood is seen as an extremist group. That means that most people don't think you're the norm. If they did the Mutant Registration Act would be passed without question and an actual war would happen."

I pick up my queen in thought " It just takes one thing. A really powerful mutant that loses control of their abilities in a way that scares practically everyone or maybe they'd purposefully use their powers in an evil way. Combine that incident with the fact that the person seemed like anyone else and everyone will be riddled with paranoia. MRA get passed etc. Egg shells we're walking on them."

I move my queen as I say "Checkmate."

Magneto looked very surprised at the loss. I was feeling rather confident and challenged him to another game.

"If you know already what's coming then why didn't you join us in the first place?"

I pause before speaking. I thought every word out because Magneto is a very good at destroying flawed arguments.

''Your plan would make humans subordinates to mutants rather than equals."

There is no way he could deny that this was true. It seemed like a good sentence to start with.

"Because they are-we are the future. Not them." He says in a tone that would prevent most people from disagreeing. But, I've never been a normal person.

_Only tyrants forbid people from disagreeing with them._

"We're different because of the X gene, but superior I don't believe it."

He looked at me with a mixture of suspicion and disbelief.

"And what do you call my ability to stop hundred of trained human soldiers with a flick of the hand."

I had a response ready.

"Different. Humans and mutants are sentient life forms and thus should be treated as such. It doesn't matter about the actual physical or mental capabilities of that person. Don't disabled people deserve to be treated with decency? Same thing here."

I mentally gave myself a thumbs up for that argument.

"And how then do we plan to get to that point?"

I could almost hear my argument deflate under the weight of that pesky thing called reality.

I frown "No idea."

"You reject my plan when you're unable to think of your own."

I had to recover. I start "Civil rights movement-"

He chimed in "A situation that nowhere compares to scale of what we're dealing with. African American's didn't have the power we have and if they did would you fault them for using it?"

I wouldn't be able to. Slavery and the systematic discrimination that followed prevented many from achieving their full potential by denying African Americans rights they should have for being human. Something that was in my mind disgusting and wrong. I couldn't hate someone who lashed back at those who oppressed them.

He pressed on "Don't you think it's unnatural that the strong are being hunted by the weak and that you're letting them do that."

I was surprised that I somehow ended up in this and asked "And how am I doing that?"

"By not doing anything your only part of the problem." In other words if you're not doing what I think mutant kind needs your part of the problem.

I choose to not say anything after this. There is no arguing with this type of logic. My experience with my mother taught me this. I ended up losing the second chess game.

We played another game and while it was dreadfully close I ended up pulling through.

After the pieces were put aside, I started to walk out the door.

"Do you think of yourself as a prisoner?"

_Interesting question._

And since it was interesting question it deserved an interesting answer.

I turn around to face the elderly, but by no means frail man. "Prisoner conscript depends on what term I feel like using that day." I say.

Honestly, the question was a trap. If I said yes then he'd be unhappy with me telling the truth. If I said no he'd call me out on the lie. Because it was a trap and I was doomed no matter I did I might as well spring the trap and have fun as I did it.

"Interesting, that you feel this way when you're around your own kind." He was insinuating something I wanted no part in so I sidestepped the implication.

"Regardless of the fact that everyone on the island is a mutant the fact remains that I do not want to be here hence prisoner. The Brotherhood is a military organization hence conscription."

My flawless logic irritated him.

_If you didn't want an honest answer you should've said so._

"I don't push me Alster or I may choose to make your life more in step with these notions you have."

My heart stopped. He could and of course at the moment there was nothing I could do about that. I didn't say so or even act like it, but I was starting to doubt myself more than usual.

Being easily bested by Magneto hurt me mentally as well as physically. The fact that I couldn't do anything about my situation ate at me.

I must've shown my uneasiness because he kept going.

"Your mother is currently staying at a mental hospital. What do you think would happen if she were suddenly released."

I felt like I was hit in the gut. "She'd probably get hit by a car."

That and even if she was perfectly ok she'd never survive on the streets. She was simply a different breed of poor.

In my house we had food scarcity at times, but we always had something to split. The rule was generally whatever we had got split 50 50. Though, when she noticed I was having a growth spurt she tried to change the ratio to 60 40.

I of course objected to this but she had a very motherlike way of getting me to eat more. Food happened to appear on my plate and I'd eat it before questioning how it got there. I of course tried to be more vigilant, but somehow I always fell for her tricks. I blame my boyish appetite and fast metabolism.

My mom's tricks for getting me to eat more or mending old clothing would in no way apply to the problem of her being homeless.

"That would be unfortunate." He said in a way that indicated that he'd be in no way concerned about killing a woman for no reason.

I could hear the blood pumping in my eardrums.

_What does he mean by that?_

I told myself that I waited for the man to explain himself because I wanted to know what he was going to do. In reality, I was too terrified to move. I didn't know what course of action to take. All the routes available to me seemed to only end in failure.

He then said "Your rather short sighted."

"Shortsighted?" I say to make sure I heard right. I couldn't see how this at all related to the much more important issue of my mother's safety.

"You despite knowing what is to come would rather go about your life and not prepare for the war that is coming."

I decide to not bring my mother up unless he did.

Ok I had to admit defeat there. My plan to live a quiet life would've solved nothing. Still the point remains that I shouldn't be forced in a war I didn't want to fight.

_Who cares if in that context my actions sound stupid? I ought to be able to make these decisions for myself. You no right to make decisions for me._

I think to myself and say nothing.

"You're hung up on the fact that you don't want to be here- something that is irrelevant as the feelings of boy that doesn't want to go to school or a sailor caught in a storm. He can't wish himself out of it and so he either sails or drowns."

The comparison he made between a child who doesn't want to go to school and me rubbed me the wrong way.

_Children have breaks from school. Children can go home after school is over. Children can switch schools. Children if they act bad enough can get kicked out of the school they're in. No, I find that five year olds are given far more freedom of choice then I am currently. _Logic said.

I was irritated and still shaken from the threat, but I forced myself to calm down and in a moment said " If I'm sailor on a ship then you are."

"A captain preventing a ship from sinking using every resource I have available. If that means dragging lazy or in your case unwilling sailors to their posts then so be it."

That is so like him framing himself as the good guy here.

I visibly bristled at the idea of being a resource.

I left the office a soon as I could and went to my room. On my way there I noticed an old dartboard and scurried to the kitchen. Throwing knives a faded dartboard made me feel a bit better and after all the rock throwing had developed decent hand eye coordination.

He entered my room as my third knife hit the target."Today 2 mutant children were shot to death."

I wasn't unfamiliar with how unfortunately common shootings of mutants were were.

_And the context is what?_

"If the girls were in front of you as you were shot would be willing to help them or do you care more about concealing your identity?" I turned around quickly when I hear the question.

I had been forced in that sort of position before. It involved a very fast aluminum bike whose brakes malfunctioned, a hill, and a small child. In the end, I did not regret my decision.

"The girls." I distinctly remember people calling the little boy's sudden stop a miracle. Had he moved a few more inches he would've been hit by a truck. I had to do damage control before the people who saw (luckily only the boy's family) started spreading rumors.

I went to the boy and fixed his brakes for him on the spot and made a complicated excuse for the stop that made no sense to a person who had an ounce of knowledge of physics. They bought it.

_It's amazing how you mention algebra or trigonometry once and people's brains seem to turn off. It's not even that hard._

I thought as I went home from the almost disaster. I felt a pang of guilt for the fact that I contemplated not saying the boy for a split second rationalizing that it wouldn't be my fault, but that excuse fell flat.

"Really?" The implications of the question irritated me.

I decided to turn the argument back on him.

"What have I done that would suggest I would let them be killed by bullets that I can easily pluck out the air?"

"You've been here almost a month you're still rather shy about using your mutation even around us. It stands to reason you'd freeze up before you could save them."

He didn't know it (he had no way of knowing), but what he was saying had a bit of basis in reality. I did hesitate when I saw the boy on a bike had it actually been the two girls there wouldn't have been time for delay.

Magneto continued as I thought back to what happened not long ago."I don't understand you at times. Your evasive when you don't need to be. Why keep up the facade when you had to power to end anyone that bothered you?"

"I don't fight unless provoked."

That was a rather bad choice of words.

"And you're not provoked or angry at the suffering of your people?"

"I am I think it's horrific and wrong." I say automatically.

"You think that yet rather watch from a distance. That's quite the contradiction."

_Yes, and I'm sure you think you have all the answers just kill humans until they do what we want._

I chose to not say anything at this. Magneto took this as his cue to keep talking

"There will be no time for hesitation. The day will come that you will be unable to do anything but fight and kill those who would kill you if you don't kill them first."

The statement made sense and it was the truth, but it grated harshly on my eardrums.

There was a permanency in killing that prevented me from doing that even if the person arguably deserved it. I couldn't think of an offense that someone did to me that would warrant such permanent action. I despised my father, yes but even so I wouldn't have killed him. Though I can't say I wouldn't have harmed him had he somehow risen from the dead.

A few days later before physical training started I decided to go find Mystique. The pattern for grocery shopping seems to be every two weeks while oddly enough the newspaper got to the island everyday.

I'd already determined that Magneto wasn't the person who grocery shopped so it made sense to try and understand the movements of the other members of the Brotherhood.

Mystique seemed to be the person who seemed to be the most likely to travel off the island frequently. She could shapeshift and could go anywhere without trouble. Also, she seemed to vanish at a moments notice- I'd see her at breakfast and the next time I see her could be the next day.

No matter where I went on many days I just couldn't find her. At first, it seemed like a coincidence, but no one's movements are that erratic. If she was on the island I would've picked up on a pattern by now. Toad's disappearances seemed to mirror hers and I often caught him taking food out the refrigerator just before they would disappear for the day.

I cut Sabertooth from my investigation because I had no reason believe that he'd leave the island .If I was right and Toad and Mystique were working in sync then I didn't believe Magneto would let Sabertooth leave often. It was frankly a waste of manpower and Sabertooth seemed to have no special skills that would help the Brotherhood outside of fighting.

I couldn't find the shapeshifter anywhere in the castle even after knocking on her room door and exploring the island.

When I gave up on the search I walk back to the main hall an idea struck me and I decided to try it.

I grabbed a light bulb held it in my hand and twisted the magnetic field below the metal stem in every way I could think of.

There was a click and a flash of light emanated from the bulb before disappearing.

More slowly I repeated the shapes I put the magnetic field in to determine which shape or series of shapes created current.

I added some more light bulbs because I wanted to see if I could divert the power in multiple directions at once. I kept experimenting to see if I could. I'd just figured out how when Magneto saw me in the main hall with several bright lightbulbs in my hand. I was too busy playing with my new ability to notice -adding more or less current to dim or brighten the bulbs I held.

I didn't see his face, but I'm sure he was surprised by my off the cuff discovery.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

I turn around. "It's very interesting." I admit. I felt far more than what they words conveyed. I was in awe of the fact that I could use my own power to create electricity. It wasn't even very draining. This usually complex process could suddenly be done by me alone.

_I am creating electricity a force of nature through magnetic induction using none of the usual equipment needed to do this. All just because I wanted to shape the magnetic field around me in a certain way._

I had to keep my eyes flickering between the stem of the bulbs and the the lit ends of the lightbulbs to reassure myself that this was real. It was- unlike dream mother it was tangible and would be a part of me as long as I lived.

I suddenly felt better after I thought this, Even the strongest people needed a security blanket in some way. Something that tells them that everything will be ok in the end.

For some it was their faith for me it had always been a been my ability to deal with conflict rationally. I felt a sudden increase in confidence that I'd be able to one day get of the bind I was in. I just had to be smarter and more powerful.

"You're progressing a phenomenally fast pace." Magneto said after a brief period of silence. I'd never heard him say anything like that before.

"Really?" I was confused there. I knew I was getting better from my point of view but he never said I was learning that fast.

"Scarcely a week has passed since you learned about magnetic induction and you figure out how to power several lights simultaneously the span of an hour."

With my power I sent the bulbs back to the storage room I'd gotten them from.

"The only way to explain that is that you're talented." I'd never heard him say anything like that before. I never considered myself to be talented at anything. Nothing I did was that hard anyone could learn trigonometry if it's explained right etc.

I hadn't been called a genius by anyone I knew besides the people who did the GED tutoring and I took their opinions with a pound of salt. It's easy to think someone's a genius when you haven't gotten the chance to study algebra until your 30's etc. My mom didn't even call me intelligent anymore after a church leader told me she that It would give me "sinful pride".

Its funny that I could handle bullies, getting robbed, had fended off a robber with a baseball bat, but the moment someone recognized that I was talented I didn't know what to do. More specifically, being told I'm talented by someone that I knew had to be genius himself. I was waiting for the punchline, the statement that he'd use to prove that I couldn't ever be on his level. This didn't happen.

Magneto noticed my reaction. How did I know? He was freer with praise than usual during training. The change of course confused me though eventually I stopped waiting for the punchline when he said that I did well at something. It did feel nice to get acknowledged for doing something right.

Another day later, after a very close chess match that I lost I asked Magneto a question.

" Do actually think I'd register myself?" I ask while sounding slightly offended by the idiocy of the action.

Yes, totaly register yourself when you happen to share the mutation of the leader of a terrorist organization the government is going against. Lovely idea. They'd of course know I wasn't Magneto but that wouldn't change the fact that they'd be very "interested" in me.

Even if I didn't have a record and they thought I wasn't a member of the Brotherhood I didn't think they were above "temporarily" holding me so they could synthesise something that canceled out Magneto's powers. And after that? They'd either kill me or use me in someway or another.

Who knows maybe in another reality I still ended up in the Brotherhood except as an inside agent. When I thought of that idea I instantly recoiled. If I escaped that predicament I'd be running from the US government and the Brotherhood at the same damn time. No thanks.

He instantly responded."No, your not that naive." He seemed to frown at the inherent stupidity of that plan as I did.

"Naive." That was a word I never thought would apply to me.

"You're in no way stupid so naivety would be the only explanation for why you'd register yourself." He continued.

"Despite your aversion to warfare. I'm sure you would get involved in this war one way or another and would never consider registering especially given recent events."

"Recent events like what - bringing sentinels program from the 70's." I jumped to the worst possible scenario that the New York Times wouldn't officially cover.

"Almost but not quite." His face told me he was hiding something.

_Almost but not quite- that means those monsters are still operational. That's.._

He could see me connecting the dots in my head.

"The new sentinels lack metal anywhere in them and are made of plastic. More specifically plastic that dampens magnetic fields "

That confirmed it they were still around.

I cautiously say "Government sponsored."

I felt sick.

Going back to my old life before I had my mutation was starting to sound very appealing. I'd happily take back the textbooks from 1970 and the ignorant bullies. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do warfare and the possibility of my own government turning against me.

"Of course. But, you already know that." He told me.

He opened up his desk using an extremely quick series of magnetic field gymnastics. I couldn't even get a read on what magnetic field shapes he used to open the lock.

This was no doubt placed there so I couldn't access what he didn't want me to see. If I made one mistake or pushed a pin in the lock too late or too early he'd be notified.

Once the desk opened he handed me stack of papers. I started reading. I skim through useless verbiage until I got to what was useful.

**In response to a new security risk, the reimplementation ** **of the Sentinel Program will begin immediately. Additional the funding for said program will double from 13 billion to 26 billion US dollars...**

I'm a calligrapher's son, I could tell that this was official. The paper was typed on very expensive paper that the US government used for important documents and more importantly the paper lacked this key thing called spacing out your paragraphs.

The two groups who do that are businesses and the US government. They smashed all the paragraphs together in attempt to save paper and prevent people from reading more than completely necessary. A clever ploy used to prevent accountants or curious assistants from noticing anything above their pay grade. Think tax fraud or in this case secret government programs designed to kill mutants.

I felt a wave of horror rise in me.

"Enough evidence for you?"

I was too stunned to speak. It was one thing to theorize, but it is another to be confronted with evidence of the lack of respect for the lives of mutants the CIA had. They even had plans that would automatically roll into action if (or rather when) The Mutant Registration Act passed.

At the moment, all mutant registration was done voluntarily (as far as the public knew) and it was used to "Direct mutants to the programs they need to deal with their problems in a constructive and non dangerous way". That was a quote from a government program that "helped" mutants.

There was also the registry kept by the FOH. They reported any "muties" they saw and any information they knew about them. This one was not voluntary at all and they didn't pretend that it was either- they used terrible slurs on the site.

None of these registries could compare to a national registry. The FOH lacked the detail about abilities and identities of mutants because the people who collected the information weren't very scientifically inclined (or very smart for that matter). The mutant control agency had very few mutants on file for obvious reasons. The proposed increased in funding for the implementation of the Mutant Registration Act would combine top level science and the coercive power of the government to create a dangerous combination.

I quickly gave him back the paper. I wanted to go back to my room or somewhere isolated and think on the matter. Was I allowed to do this? No.

I normally would've loved reading instead of physical training except the subject of the reading was beyond grim.

He gave me a copy of the paper, a copy of the files the FOH had, a list of anti mutant organizations their leaders and locations (some of which I didn't even know about), and to end it off the new version of the MRA that was back in congress.

I kept reading until I reached the end of the stack. Then I read certain parts over and over unable to understand how someone could hate a group of people so much. I was extremely quiet at dinner as I just couldn't process what I read. It was too much at once.

**Another day another chapter written. What do you think? Magneto's taking out the big guns because Chris will not respond to anything, but cold hard evidence. Unfortunately, Magneto has this in spades. Is all the evidence real? Very. I do like their dynamic they are refreshingly open with each other because doing anything else would be pointless.**

**Chris is a bit overwhelmed. I don't blame him this isn't the sort of problem you'd expect a 14 year old to deal with at all. He grew up protecting himself and his mother and he's great at solving real world problems, but he's never had to deal with anything of this scale. Honestly, the kid had enough on his plate ****before** **he became a mutant once he did everything only become more complicated.**

**Magneto's not an idiot. If you think about the events in this chapter his actions make sense. Chris is a gifted kid that almost never gets recognized for how smart he is. Magneto wants to take advantage of every resource he has and frankly Chris is a gold mine. He's intelligent, young, and learns quickly. So from his point of view it makes perfect sense to push him in every way physically and mentally. What good is genius if it's untapped etc?**

**The lack of free time gives him very little time to work on his escape plans. That was deliberate. Notice how even with the very little free time given, he has already mapped out the schedule of Toad and Mystique. Now imagine how far he'd be if Magneto didn't keep him busy. Also, by spending more time with Magneto because he needs to he's more comfortable talking to him. Which lead to the debate they had.**

**Now why would Magneto let Chris disagree with him? Because he was confident he'd win the argument and in the end he did. By indulging Chris's (in Magneto's mind) youthful nativity he would bypass Chris's stubborn nature. This stubbornness happens to be triggered by people telling him what to believe. Take away that and he's suddenly the most open minded person you could meet. He's a very logical person and will gravitate to arguments that make sense given the evidence in front of him.**

**Chris, even if he is a very well adjusted mutant personality wise, has a very warped idea of normalcy. He has never been appreciated for his gifts, has never had a father figure and has a semi ** **available ** **mother figure. Fun fact: He often dreamt about his mother before he left Chicago. Why? Most kids dream about what they like for example football. Because she might be physically around, but often isn't mentally there. The dream mother he talks to is from his idealized childhood memories. Notice she said he was "blessed with intelligence" words his mother real mother hasn't called him by in years.**

**He has a craving for stability that he met pretty well by being the guy he is. Now his world is coming apart, his mother is gone, and he's sure that no matter what he does he will never get back his old life. Sure, he hated most of it but at least he was used to it.**

**Mr Buckethead notices these chinks in his armor and is exploiting them to the fullest. Threatening Chris's mother is not off the table and he'll use her in a heartbeat to control him. But at the same time, he's in a rather twisted way the most encouraging person the teen has met. He pushes Chris on a daily basis, tells him that he's talented, and encourages him to learn more and be better. Ironic right? Hey, I did say he wouldn't be a cookie cutter villain.**

**Chris wanted nothing more than to be able to move beyond what he knew and leave his impoverished background behind him. He wanted out of the game of musical chairs his mother played with cults, wanted her to get quality mental health care, and spend his life solving hard problems that could be used in the real world. Be careful what you wish for eh? He has gotten all of that. He doesn't have to deal with the cults his mother took him to, his powers of magnetism were growing by the day exponentially under the instruction of man who is literally a master of his mutation, his mother was at a mental hospital, and there can't be problem in the world harder than answering this question:**

**In response to growing anti mutant mutant hysteria what should mutant do to defend themselves. Go to war with humans or integrate among ** **them?**

**But, because he lost his freedom none of these things matter. Really, had Magneto done this thing called asking politely while laying out the terms of the deal odds are Chris would've came with him. It would've taken a bit more time than simply kidnapping him because he'd need to convince the teen that his way was the right way, but then he wouldn't have to deal with a rebellious teenager at all.**

**I love irony it keeps things interesting.**

**Don't be shy about reviewing I don't bite.**


	11. Chapter 11

_How do we react to this? The documents are real we confirmed that and thus the threat is real. Responding to a real threat is logical. _Logic started.

_But.. doesn't that make our actions illogical? I don't like the conclusions I'm coming to with this line of reasoning. _Logic finished.

_The guy's insane! Why are we debating this? _Rebellion said

_If he was do you really think we'd be alive at this moment? He's killed people for less. If he was really insane would we really survive calling him self righteous or disagreeing with him in a way that clearly mowed down his ego? _Logic says.

_Oh yeah. I didn't say so but 10 out of 10 for that logic. Even I approved. _Rebellion said.

There was a series of aye's around the king Arthurish table where my emotions met. Everyone had suddenly remembered why Logic ruled after he beat Magneto in the debate we had. Of course he pulled the 'I have your mother' card at the end, but the fact that he had to resort to that showed that he lost.

_We're debating because we need to know what approach to take. _Wisdom said.

I found myself sitting on the floor of a balcony staring out at the stars. On my mom's good days we'd gaze up to the stars and she tell me of their myths.

I felt vibrations in the floor behind me. From the long strides I easily knew the person's identity.

I didn't turn around to face Magneto.

"I take it you read the documents I gave you."

"I did."

_And I wish I didn't._

"Now you know the what were facing. Various governments are making weapons to destroy us- kill us. War is the only way to ensure our survival."

" It's stupid." I say back.

I push myself off the floor. "Prejudice- The Mutant Registration Act the fact that a war is brewing over a few genes. It's all so stupid and unnecessary."

As I stared off at the ocean I continued "Even when I thought I was human I thought that MRA was the equivalent of putting a bandage on and stabbing yourself in the same spot. It would cause harm to so many people in order to combat a problem doesn't exist."

"Most mutants want peaceful lives and aren't threats to anyone the numbers say so. The fact that the earth isn't massively destroyed says so. Everything logical leads to that conclusion."

_Why can't people get it it's obvious?_

" You know what people register- rapists, felons, objects, and people seriously expect there to not be massive backlash after making a law that makes it a crime to exist? Mind you this is all before I was a mutant. I thought and still think this is all so moronic."

He didn't argue with me on this point. "Humans naturally hate that which is different. It's their nature."

I shook my head " We shouldn't accept that . We shouldn't accept that war is would be giving up before starting. There's no communication from humans to mutants and vice versa-"

Magneto interrupted "You're crossing the fine line between optimism and suicidal naivety. Would you get into a cage with a tiger?"

_What the?_

I turn around and face the man "No it's a tiger I'd get mauled."

"You'd expect them to attack you because it's their nature. They are naturally hunters."

I nod.

_Makes sense that's what tigers do- maul stuff._ I think

_What is he getting at, exactly? _Logic asked

He continues " Then why do you expect humans to be any different? You have no reason to believe that they'd do anything but fear and hate us."

I knew I was expecting a lot. Individually some people were accepting of the unknown and tolerant of that which is different but whole societies? There was no precedent for the level of tolerance necessary for mutants to be accepted into society. If I went by human history I'd naturally come to Magneto's conclusion.

I pause and say "It's just- I believe that because they can reason they can learn-"

"Our weaknesses and use that to destroy us. This attitude of your would you killed in the field." He sternly interrupted.

_That sounded pathetic you'd think we'd be able to think of something better to say than that. _Logic said.

_We don't have anything better to say. Our argument is built on so much optimism it's nauseating._ Surprisingly Cynicism had to be the voice of reason here.

_What? It sounds perfectly reasonable to me. _Optimism chimed in. The other emotions ignored him as usual.

There was a few moments of silence.

Magneto continued "The Secretary Of State called the killing of several already handcuffed and restrained mutants "pest control". The public may be divided over our existence, but their leaders clearly aren't."

_I can't refute that now can I? If I did try he'd just show me the article. Extremists aren't supposed to make sense. Creating weapons specially designed to destroy a certain group of people might as well be a declaration of war._

"While the humans might not say so now we are already at war. In fact this is the most crucial stage of it. They are making deals and forming alliances, marshalling resources, uniting and we must do the same." I considered his words.

_All throughout history normally the public doesn't decide whether or not go to war, but the government does. With enough propaganda public opinion shifts to match what people in power already want and the war starts._

"This is a war of unprecedented size and of major importance. Either we win as is our birthright or the humans will not hesitate to annihilate every mutant they find."

I had nothing to say to that. I was far too busy trying to find holes in the conclusions he drew. I found none and often came to the conclusion that I was the diluted one. After all, this wasn't something I couldn't run from. Mutants and anti mutant government organizations were everywhere. When Senators worked to register mutants they were indirectly working to harm me and so on.

My words from earlier reverberated through my head. "It just takes one thing". The fact that this was true was terrifying. This one thing could come from either side - even the really extreme anti mutant groups could create a ploy mutant attack to get the ball rolling.

The current peace was hanging by a thread and any decision I made would be a calculated risk. I knew that this was the case for a while yes but thinking and feeling something about the knowledge you obtain are two different things. I tend to reason first and feel later.

I ask "And if this actually worked."

He seemed to like this sign of me moving closer to his way of thinking.

"We'd ensure that the future is secured for generations of mutants."

_We'd be conquers ruling over a practically powerless majority. Nothing would change humans would be vilified instead of mutants._

I didn't say this. I stare at the ocean knee deep in thought.

_This is the worst possible time for me to think about these things, I'm emotional, overwhelmed at the information I just received and am standing right next to a person who has a vested interest in making me join him._

_You have a better idea? It's not like we can tell the man to go away._ Cynicism didn't fail to point out the obvious.

That was depressing. I didn't even have choice in whether or not I'd listen to the man.

"You'll see."

I turn around again.

_Isn't one round of mental gymnastics enough for you?_

"See what exactly?"

"That you weren't captured but saved." He said confidently as if he were stating that the world was round. There was no room for doubt about this in his mind.

_Why would I ever come to that conclusion? I was clearly coerced into coming here. Nothing can change that fact._

I lacked the mental energy to say this so I opted for a raised eyebrow.

"Here there is no hiding, no pretending to be weaker than what you are, you'll accept reality for what it is and under my tutelage you'll become strong enough to face it head on."

_Magneto were you a used car salesman in another life?_

" Imagine what you could do with your power after it has been refined and honed. The possibilities are endless."

_I'm kind of afraid of that. Could I really handle having so much power at my disposal?_

At the same time, I liked my power. I associated it with freedom because I knew that one day I could become so powerful that no one else could force me to do anything again.

This was my new and this time attainable fantasy. Earlier I'd settled on gaining independence, but clearly that wasn't enough. I needed the power to preserve the freedom I gained from my independence. Being a mutant also made it so that I couldn't rely on the government to do this for me.

_If learning from Magneto could accelerate this.._

Magneto seemed to almost purr with pleasure at whatever expression he saw on my face.

"Ever thought about it?"

_I will never understand why you insist on being so vague._

"About what?"

"Your future?"

"I have. I want to be an Mechatronics engineer."

_Did I just volunteer information about myself?_

Worse the words flowed freely without the underlying tension that accompanied my tone whenever I had to answer a question about myself.

I may have not outrightly disrespected him, but I did consciously refuse to talk about myself unless prodded. Giving information freely about myself was a way of expressing vulnerability that I only did to those I trusted.

I trusted the man to not kill me yes, but only because then he wouldn't be able use me. My silence showed the resentment I had for the man far more than anything I could say.

Apparently, Magneto was also surprised as there was a beat of silence before he started to talk again.

"Really why?"

It felt rather strange that no one was laughing at my goal by now. Generally my friends at the chess club were the exception not the rule. We encouraged each other's dreams and protected each other when everyone else tried to do the opposite. People from Chiraq (a term that people used to describe where I'm from because of the cities many murders) especially the more seedy parts don't become productive members of society. That's what people thought. Many people when they first met me at the science conferences that I snuck into assumed I was there with family and didn't believe me when I said where I was from.

Unsure I continue "Mechatronics is everywhere hard drives, coffee makers, climate control devices , pacemakers."

I pause "Probably specialize in the software part of the field."

_Well would have._

Apparently, Magneto was an engineer himself and we talked about the subject for a few minutes. Eventually my love of the field overrided my suspicion and we had our first real civil conversation.

Before this all of our conversations were tinged with barely disguised feelings of resentment and anger. I talked freely about my circuit preferences and on the few courses I'd taken and books I read on the subject.

It was a very much needed break from the constant vigilance I maintained. Avoiding shows of weakness is extremely exhausting especially when combined with the training I had on top.

After I headed to bed I stared at the ceiling thinking of the information I'd just absorbed.

_No matter what happens a side is going to lose. All we need to do is pick the one that wins. _Manipulation said.

_What the the hell Manipulation? You realize that I am personally against this conflict. Hell even Rebellion has the sense to not want a war. _Cynicism said.

_Hey! _Rebellion said.

_We got thrown into this war by existing. It's probably going to happen and so we need to respond to it. Realistically, I need a coherent strategy so I can have a decent life. This oscillating isn't getting us anywhere._ Manipulation said.

Manipulation continued _We're mutants so joining the US government is out the question. The next best thing is to remain neutral and of course we'd be running from Magneto at every step. If humans win we don't die if mutants win again we don't die._

_I'd have the constant stress of worrying if someone is following me for the rest of my life. _Cynicism said.

Manipulation nodded _Pretty much. See there's even a cost to playing it safe. Joining Magneto eh.. Humans win we're dead mutants winning...I have a feeling it'd involve ruling boring stuff like that._

_All I want is be a mechatronic engineer. To combine electronic engineering and mechanical engineering to create cool things. Nothing extravagant. It seems that achieving this is going to be an uphill battle. _Logic finally spoke.

Everyone agreed with this.

Logic continued _We know that even though most mutants are noncombatants if all of them did team up humans would lose. I did the math._

_Is that really going to happen? Cynicism asked._

_Not unless they're forced to. Look at me I'm 14 and have every reason to want to leave my house. They still had to threaten me. At this point the people who are joining the Brotherhood are the people who have nothing to lose._ Wisdom said.

Wisdom cupped his hand on his face. _That makes them more dangerous- welded with precision a small but sharp knife can kill._

The meeting abruptly ended and I went into my dream world to be with mother.

"What do you want Chris?" I turn around to see my mom.

"To be left alone, but it seems like that's not an option."

"Why not?"

"The cults we've left these guys are many many times worse. I was already kidnapped if I get away I'd be living in fear."

"Which one is worse mom? Living in fear or fighting for a cause I don't believe in?"

"I believe in my opinion that freedom is always worth it. Even if it comes with fear. Before there was already the fear of failure."

"Now just add the perfectly reasonable fear of mutant killing robots, government agents, and old men that have had my powers longer than I've been alive." I snapped.

"I'm so so sorry." I could see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"No. I am. I shouldn't snapped at you. As few allies as I have I shouldn't drives the ones I do have away. How could this be your fault? The X gene is carried by men."

"I'm so sorry that you're alone."

"I have you here don't I? So I'm not alone. The guys upstairs are working on breaking me out and I think we should do the same." I say this to convince myself and her at the same time.

"You act as if they aren't all parts of you."

"Taken apart they might as well be. Optimism is too dramatic, Cynicism broods allot, and Logic is too serious and doesn't get sarcasm."

Another two days later as I headed to Magneto's office, I wondered if Mystique told him about what happened during training.

I arrive and take a seat.

"I heard that you apparently managed to knock Mystique off her feet in training."

"Once- She was angry and neglected the basics." I say.

_She more than made up for the loss afterwards._

Despite my blase think nothing of it attitude he seemed to be pleased. He gestured for me to follow him and I did as he lead the way out the room.

"How did you discover your mutation?"

_Small talk? Well, it's better than him threatening mom._

"So I was taking my GED.." I wasn't pleased with his visible amusement.

"Oi the GED has been a bridge that many people have used to get a higher education."

"The test is a joke."

"And high school isn't? Besides they started putting quadratics on the test."

"They weren't in there in the first place? You're only cementing my point."

I decided to not argue anymore on this. " I was taking the test when I was was suddenly aware of some new sense. Couldn't really figure out what it was exactly at first."

We started to climb down a set of stairs. The ambiance of the place changed instantly. It felt darker and edgier. In a way the place still had its own sense of elegance and I heard the rush of several unseen waterfalls. Still, I didn't like the sudden lack of light especially compared to the bright silvery architecture upstairs.

"There was a guy who was copying my answers and his pencil tore through his answer sheet."

I could tell he smirked at that despite the fact that his back was turned to me.

"Finally I fried the school's telephone just before I left. Standard electromagnetic impulse. Had to make a faraday cage so I could use my cellphone regularly."

He turned around.

"You made a faraday cage?"

"Didn't want to keep destroying my phones." I simply say back. He of course couldn't understand how I could be so casual about this. I explained how I managed to create a faraday cage for the phone while allowing it to to be usable.

We get off the stairs and go to an even more dimly lit platform. Said platform had a waterfall flowing beneath and a large chasm between the platform and many circular frames with metal bars running through them.

Out of the dark chasm metal rose up creating a pathway to the circular frame in front of us. I tried to identify the metal as we walked on it but found that I couldn't.

"Tungsten a very strong metal useful for my needs here."

I look up."I didn't say anything."

"No but you stopped mid step and stared at the floor for at least ten seconds."

I felt a bit embarrassed at how obvious I was.

The metal bars to the circular doorway bent aside allowing us to enter. From here we arrived at a heavily armored door with a handprint reader.

Magneto placed his hand on a scanner and soon the door to the room opened. In the typical movie cliche fashion the lights to the silvery grey room turned on as we walked inside. As this happened I was able to notice the number of weapons on various racks in the room. Some I could recognize others I couldn't hope to.

My interest however was really drawn to the blue hologram specs I saw on a table not too far appeared to be a gigantic robot hand straight out of a movie.

"The new sentinels will be using these guns."

I stared at the schematics trying to figure out how it worked.

I decide to ask " So what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

_Now he's playing._

" You have enemy schematics you're going to use them somehow. So you finding a weakness or making your own?"

"Do you know the name of the person who invented plastic circuits that dampen magnetic fields?"

"John Dalton." I remembered him from the papers Magneto gave me.

He seemed pleased that I'd read the documents closely.

_Good this guy has a tendency of threatening my mother when he isn't happy with me._

"The name of a dead man."

I blink several times without responding. I somehow knew this wasn't a natural death.

"The moment he created those circuits and proposed selling them to the US government he became our enemy." I could hear the man's displeasure although that didn't frighten me nearly as much as the cold stare he had in his eyes. That was the stare of a man who wouldn't let anything stop him and could justify any moral event horizons he crossed. Worse he had the power to do so.

"Right." My voice wavered a bit here.

"Are you weak Chris?"

I pause.

_Weak? Too weak to stop you in a fight yes, but far more powerful than most._

"No."

"Then don't act like it. I thought you grew up on Chicago's South side?"

I had nothing to say to that.

"As I was saying I deliberately sold the designs Mr Dalton made after making a few.. modifications of my own."

"What kind?"

"Guess."

I hated when he did that- making me figure out his plans on my own. That made him feel more like a teacher and even worse taught me how to think like him. Same twisted logic and all.

Still it wasn't as if my opinion would matter to the man so I complied. After seeing the ruthlessness his eyes held not even two minutes prior I knew I didn't want to make the man angry with me.

"Well, what if you disabled the magnetic field dampeners?"

He smirked at me.

"So destroying the sentinels would be the same as crushing or picking up any other nonmetal thing. A bit harder but doable." His smirk only grew as I said these words.

After we left the lab e declared confidently "The humans they won't even see us coming."

I didn't like the 'us' used here. Although I could see the huge tactical advantage in having another person with his power who hasn't been discovered by the US government.

When we got to his office again he pushed a file toward me.

"You'd think by now Government agents would get the memo to not dress in all black." I said as I saw a picture of several men and women in suits.

"Really why would they?"

"Cliche. The whole wearing all black thing works only for people who are really afraid of them. It's about intimidation." I lip through the file lazily.

"There a joke that says that SWAT means sit wait and talk. Shooting for them is a last resort. That's certainly not the case with these guys. That and black suits attract attention? Pointless and stupid."

He seemed amused at my explanation. It probably helped that I called them stupid. Though what other way is there to describe their actions?

"How did you know they're with the government?"

"A, you have a file on them and B. They call themselves Black Eagle." I shook my head at the name.

I continue "The US government has a task force dedicated to destroying the Brotherhood. Not surprising though the real question is... What makes this one any different from the other ones that have to be looking for you?"

"Black Eagle" He said the name with distaste.

_Wow, even he thinks the name is corny. And he regularly wears a cape._

"Is different than the others because it has weapons that are designed to track and harm me."

I connected the dots. "And me because we have the same mutation."

"Exactly, so it affects you and I a bit more personally than the others. BE erroneously believes that by killing me the Brotherhood would fall. So I am their primary target."

He fixes upon me a very harsh stare."Memorize the faces of the Agents you see here and if you encounter them do not engage unless you have to."

_That's rather odd coming from you._

"Don't engage." I say to make sure I heard correctly.

"While you are right in pointing out they aren't very subtle they currently have weaponry that you can't yet handle."

_Welcome to club mutant it's only four months in and they already have weaponry that works against you. Lovely. Wait._

"The trackers?"

He smiled "Their trackers can not pick you up unless you use your mutation because at the moment you're weaker than me."

I absorb the information silently.

" No one but a few select members of my Brotherhood know of your power."

Something occurred to me.

"So when you attack the Sentinels-"

"We can attack both bases at once."

_Two? Of course the back up and the main. And no one could anticipate me._

"Destroy all the Sentinels at once." I say

_Because I'm around._

He smiled at me. "We're working on implanting the circuits as we speak."

I couldn't even think of something to say to that.

"It seems the only thing stopping us besides putting in the circuits is the fact that you're not strong enough to face them. Something that will be quickly rectified."

_That must be the biggest reason why he kidnapped me. Destroying the Sentinels... Wow._

Magneto was an extremely harsh trainer. I knew this but at the same time this was ridiculous.

I did an about face noting the many guns that littered the training room. I counted twenty. "Guns?"

"While I'm sure you can stop one or two bullets in a war you'll be stopping hundreds at a time."

"Hundreds." _Did I hear that right?_

"While the bullets in these guns aren't strong enough to seriously harm you they may sting."

"May sting?"

"All the more reason for you to avoid getting hit."

Without warning the exercise started. Considering that I hadn't blocked a bullet from one gun ever in my life much less twenty guns I did pretty well. I only got hit ten very painful times.

Magneto of course did not share this sentiment.

"Again."

"Your wasting energy by…"

"You need to be aware of what is in front and behind you at all times."

"Are you even trying?"

That last comment had pushed me off the edge. By now the man had already figured out what comments annoyed me the most. It was one thing to say I was doing poorly it was another to say I wasn't trying when I clearly was.

"I am! I've never done this before and I'm trying my best."

I simmered for at least ten seconds before I noticed the lack of things firing at me. I look back and see that all the bullets were in the air before being suddenly dropped. The guns were twisted in so many ways that they were barely recognizable.

"You have the raw strength to do this Chris. For now it only shows up when you're angry but with enough training."

The bullets all lifted from the floor and the guns twisted back into shape.

"You'll be able to access this power at will. "

The fact that he did this all at once effortlessly impressed and intimidated me at the same time. I didn't fail to imagine how he could use his power against me.

"Again."

Despite my exhaustion I keep going.

By the end, I felt that all the water in the world couldn't quench the fire I felt in my throat.

For a while I didn't interact with any member of the Brotherhood unless necessary. Even when I did talk to them I was normally very detached. They were allied with the man that held me there and thus couldn't be trusted. That only made me more mysterious. When Toad learned that I was far more tolerant than his boss he made annoying me into a game.

He wanted to see me agitated for once. Why he insisted on assisted suicide is beyond me. After the hell that is training with Magneto, I didn't detect his prank before it was too late.

Without warning, a red bucket tipped over releasing ice cold water on my head. I was going to let it go, but then ice fell on my head shortly followed by a strawberry.

A note was left on my bed.

**Enjoy the virgin strawberry daiquiri.**

_I am not not going to get angry. That's what he wants. No I'll get even._

I smirk to myself.

_I almost pity him. Almost._

I look down at the trap after I changed clothes.

_Translucent string. A plastic bowl. He's learning. I'll need to be more careful about this._

I didn't have time to think on the new information gained as dinner soon came soon after training. At the table Toad seemed disappointed in my lack of annoyance. It also stood to reason that he thought I'd once again escaped his trap.

I allowed myself to smile at his frustration. He did like jumping to conclusions why not let him think he's lost?

He of course responded by teasing me about my signature lankiness. He even got Mystique in on it by telling her that I needed to eat more. She annoyingly gave me more food after accessing my arms. "You'd think you would've gained some muscle by now."

Sabertooth laughed at this and while Buckethead didn't engage in the ribbing he didn't stop it either. That meant that he approved because there was no uncertainty with the man. Either he approved of something or he didn't. And if he didn't approve of something... you'd know very quickly.

I didn't think of the significance of the conversation at dinner for a while, but as I headed to my room it dawned on me.

I was settling in. I was getting used to being with the the Brotherhood. That was why I suddenly opened up to Magneto or how I feel the need to retaliate against Toad. If I was truly felt the urgent need to leave I wouldn't have wasted the energy on either action.

_It hasn't even been that long._

A pang of fear struck me in the heart. Being comfortable is either good or bad depending on the circumstances. When things are peaceful being comfortable means you won't go crazy from the lack of danger or challenges. In a highly turbulent situation being comfortable meant certain death. Complacency breeds weakness something I knew too well from history. This weakness can lead to me developing attachment to the people in the Brotherhood and possibly falling into their fanaticism.

Although many reading this may not think so my mother had always been a smart woman. She just had a blind spot where her own logic didn't apply - religion. She left her family and still retained her belief, but became less stringent.

However she went through emotional turmoil and clutched a little too hard after someone else discovered her weakness and used it against her. Her rock became an anchor and the new freedom she'd gotten went unused. She was still in her parent's house without actually being there.

Fanaticism like a virus requires a host to travel in so it can infect the next person. Most people in cults are inducted into cults by their friends and I've seen this very often. For all the posturing the Brotherhood did about being the one option that makes sense they seemed pretty similar to a cult -Magneto's word was law and everyone seemed a bit afraid of him while they also worshiped him at the same time. The only thing they don't do is proclaim him as their savior.

Although do not misunderstand me I by no means hate religion. What a person believes in is their business, I just hate when religion is used to harm people. When it is used to justify cruelties. This harm can be physical, mental, emotional it is irrelevant how because the damage is real.

The idea that I was getting used to having my actions so tightly controlled by someone else chilled me to the core.

I rush into my room and winced at how hard I slammed the door. The bang reminded me of the guns I faced earlier.

_I'd planned to wait until I found a suitable opening, but who knows how long that could take? Even now my opinions are shifting. The plan he has to destroy the Sentinels can really work. _Logic said.

_Well, is that a bad thing his arguments are logical. Thought you'd like that._ Cynicism said

_I have no freedom and my mother is at the man's mercy. He might be trying to act nicely now but what happens later on? What if he becomes crueler to me? What happens if he decides to kill my mother anyway? By staying here I am giving him a knife and the permission to stab me whenever he likes. And he'll do anything if he thinks it will make me stronger. So I can destroy his enemies._ Logic combed a hand through his hair and paced a few steps from his seat at the middle of the table.

_Then what to do -run? We'd just have to deal with Black Eagle and the Brotherhood when we get home._ Cynicism asked.

Logic said back. _They're looking for Magneto if I don't use my power I can stay under the radar. Remember what he said their sensors can't pick me up unless I'm using my power as I'm not as strong as Magneto. Allot of coincidences need to happen for them to find me. They have to be in the same city and happen to have their machines on as I use my power._

_Which is worse anyway?Magneto finding us or the US government? _Rebellion asked.

Logic started _I can't be sure. Although, I at least know Magento won't experiment on me and wants me alive. He'd find me himself. If the US government knows…_

_Every government in the world would be looking for me. _Logic stopped pacing.

_Regardless, the consequences of either finding me would be very... unpleasant._ He finished.

No one questioned this.

Logic continued _And what about mom? Let's say we get away what about her? She needs stability and has to have certain medicines regularly. Track that and you'll track her and thus me._

Everyone quieted down as no one knew how we'd get around that.

Manipulation said _Well the answer to that is simple since we can't carry her with us we don't take her._

_What?_ Optimism fainted just after saying this. As usual no one moved to help him. He was a thought, a piece of my consciousness, how could he have health problems? He can't. But, he can have a flair for the dramatic.

_Magneto would torture her until we give in. _Logic said

Manipulation cut in _I'm not done yet instead we kill her._

_What?_ Everyone said.

Manipulation smirked thinking of how he was finally clever enough to fix an issue that even Logic couldn't solve. They couldn't even grasp the perfection of his plan. How cute. _She said she'd die for us yes. Time to collect. It won't even be painful and instead of two people suffering only one person does._

_I'd only be responsible for my own welfare as it should be. If we play our cards right we can lure the members of the Brotherhood that know of me into a trap and kill them all. Turn the fact that they want me to be their wildcard against them. Logic you understand yes?_

_You bastard!_ Rebellion said

_Out!_ Logic yelled

Manipulation tried to explain some more, but ran off when he saw the absolutely murderous face Logic made.

_What a dick._ Cynicism said.

_He's a useful one though._ Logic had to admit.

_I refuse to do that. I'd be no different than Magneto. My mother hasn't done anything to me. I won't use her as a pawn as she is innocent and she isn't my enemy._ Logic shook his head.

_But if Magneto's using her she certainly isn't an asset either. _Manipulation said peeking into the room through a door.

Rebellion started running after Manipulation who quickly darted away. He wasn't sure if it were possible for Rebellion to kill him, but he certainly didn't want to find out.

**And cut! Thought you've seen the last of me? Not a chance. The question of the day is What would you do in Chris's shoes? If an extremist has a point then why not join them? Afterall today's extremist if they play their cards right can be tomorrow's national hero. It all depends on which side wins.**

**Also which is your favorite of Chris's emotions? I like Logic because he gets things done when no one else can, but he's also tied with Cynicism because of his endless snark. Notice that when Logic is overwhelmed Cynicism picks up the slack- he's actually the second in command after that it's Rebellion. I'll explain more later, but these emotions are the Big Three. They are the most influential emotions Chris has and generally determine how he acts and thinks.**

**And now we also learn about Chris's significant importance to Magneto's cause. Destroying the Sentinels is huge and would leave humanity pretty helpless. Magneto diffidently loves that idea.**

**Don't make the mistake of assuming Chris is weak though. A mighty willow tree will snap in two if it can't be flexible and bend to the wind. He's in a very bad spot and right now he's being flexible so that Magneto doesn't actually snap his mind like a twig with pain and torture. And he can do this. Everyone has a breaking point.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers I'm back!**

I settled into a restless sleep.

The next day I felt thoroughly disgusted with myself. How selfish was I to consider sacrificing my own mother?

I sigh.

_It's not the thought it's the action that makes a person a criminal. I considered an option I had and dismissed it. I am still a good person._

I get ready for the day while thinking about how I'd become so quickly tolerant to conditions that I thought were stifling weeks ago.

_The power of habituation. It's how people survive terrible conditions._

Well, I was aware of this thought process so I could correct it. In response to my new knowledge, I'd unconsciously acted more guarded at breakfast -something that wasn't overlooked by Magneto.

With a wave of a hand he stopped all the bullets I'd been struggling to keep track of in midair."What is wrong?"

For once, I wanted to return to training. "Nothing is wrong."

The face he gave me that screamed 'I know you're lying'. "Everything you did at breakfast paints a different picture."

"I've been thinking. That's all. Why do you care?" I regretted the words just after I said them. I said the words calmly yes, but beneath the tone there was a significant amount of rebelliousness behind my words.

Instead of paying attention to my words, Magneto said "You seemed frightened. Despite what you may think I do care about your welfare."

Never had the phrase "blue screen of death" been more appropriate.

"What?"

_What?_

It took a few seconds for my brain to reboot.

"Why would you?" I ask.

_That makes no sense. My emotions haven't affected how well I'm doing in training. Why would he care? That's all he wants- results._

"You're a child-" He says simply.

I frown "I'm 14."

"The fact you think that means something shows how young you are." He says.

A pause. Magneto continued. "As I was saying you're a child that if left to his own devices will either get himself killed or captured."

_Killed or captured._

I was feeling a bit bold. "I managed for three months without doing either."

"Are you aware that Black Eagle's base happens to be miles from your house?" He shot back.

"No, it wasn't in the fi-" The fact that it wasn't mentioned in the files he gave me wasn't the important part.

"Luckily for you, your house was just out of the range of their trackers."

I didn't have anything to say to that. My eyes widened as I thought of the ramifications of the last statement. Every time I used my powers to push my car home after running out of gas or push a random can down the road I was putting myself in danger.

_The truth hurts._

"I believe my point has been made. You needed my help. So even if I didn't enjoy your presence I wouldn't have left you."

_There it is again._

I eagerly seize the option to change the subject."Enjoy my presence?"

"You're an intelligent and witty teenager." He paused

"It helps that your lack of experience is at times quite humorous." He thoroughly enjoyed my exasperation.

Training continued and I'd managed to get hit seven times (three less than the other day). I was gradually getting better at multitasking with my power. Raw strength I had no shortage of, but learning control of that power was a hard fought battle.

After training, the debate in my mind continued.

_Does he- mean it?_ Insecurity asked.

_It seems like it._ Wisdom said

_That's not important. We were sitting ducks._ Logic said.

_Then what- he really did save us._ Rebellion asked.

_I'd hesitate to call it that but- yes._ Logic responded.

Logic continued. _If I'd lived a few miles away I would've taken away by the US, we were taken by Magneto._

Rebellion asked._ Which would've been worse?_

_Really? That's not even a question. US Government by far._ Cynicism said.

Everyone had to agree there.

After I rested, (which was really me collapsing on the floor of the training room) I decide to start on the other things he wanted me to do. That meant reading an article titled "The Only Good Mutie Is A Dead One."

A mutant girl with green skin had been burnt alive by an angry mob, worse the magazine made a series of cartoons that if you flip through the pages fast enough would made it look like the girl was in flames writhing in pain in front of you. It was the special edition "bonus" of the month's issue.

_This is just so sickening. He keeps showing me the worst of humanity to make me "see the light" about them._

Cynicism chimed in. _To be fair he doesn't have to look far. From the reports he's given me FOH chapters have been sprouting up like weeds._

I didn't want to, but I finish the article. I hear the screech of metal on metal and see that I'd ripped a portion of the wall off its frames.

I immediately close my eyes and start the first deep breathing exercise I could think of.

"You don't have to calm down. You have good reason to be angry." Magneto wasn't wearing any metal at the time so I hadn't sensed him.

"Even so I don't see how being angry over this will help. Nothing to focus the anger on. Unfocused anger is dangerous because it tends to hurt people around you."

For a moment, Magneto just stared at me.

"Where'd you pick that up?"

"Life."

"Your life?"

"Yes." He seemed to want more detail. "Mom doesn't take angry rages well. They scare her."

"And you push away your anger rather than upset her." A pause "In many ways you're more of a parent to her than the other way around."

"I guess I am."

He seemed to not approve of this practice, but didn't mention it.

"You claimed to be a hacker. How good are you?"

"Pretty good. Obviously I'm not a professional, but I can hack most computers." Really most meant ninety percent, but I'd never been one to brag.

"Good. You were wrong about your anger being unfocused. You're going to hack into Bringers Of Light computer systems and download their files."

"The Bringers Of Light isn't that the name of the faction rebelling against the current government in The Republic Of The Congo?'

"It is. My sources say that they have at one of their bases a lab where they experiment on mutants." Anger was rolling of the man in waves. I knew it wasn't aimed at me even if it was frightening to witness.

_Why would a group of rebels be interested in experimenting when they have a war to win?_

The hidden meaning behind the statement hit me. "The Bringers Of Light is a military organization so the base is a barrier that whoever is really interested in the research can hide behind."

The older man smirked. "Correct. The US government is currently funding this."

I suddenly felt cheated. This was the country that I pledged allegiance to? That I paid taxes to? The Bringers Of Light was working to undermine the progress the country had made in the last few years , undermined civil liberties, and killed anyone- man woman or child that opposed them.

I knew this and I was sure the US government agents knew this yet they sent them funding and used their base to hide their crimes.

This was certainly a mission I approved of.

"I should be able to help you with that."

"Should?"

"I haven't seen a computer in a while and I'll need to be careful because of updates and such."

"Why did you say should you can learn about the updates rather quickly considering how you pick everything else up."

I frown. That didn't make much sense why did I? There was only reason.

"I sometimes doubt myself."

"Despite the fact that you've proven time and time again you have nothing to worry about."

I nod.

"I'm certain you'll do fine. You've excelled at any other challenge place in front of you."

_What just happened? Did Magneto give me a motivational pep talk?_

_This has to be the strangest thing that has ever happened to me._

_Of course he's doing this, he wants to use my knowledge._

_Do I have a problem with that?_

_No, I don't._

_I actually want to help them with this. Odd._

Still there was nothing more I could do besides get to work. I couldn't exactly use conscientious objection. I hadn't realized it until I saw the very shiny laptop that I was going through a serious case of technology withdrawal. I hadn't ever been that excited to use a computer.

Of course, I knew that I was being monitored so I kept to strictly business. I thought it was odd that Magneto had me of all people hack their files, but I didn't ask why. I was just too busy working on what he gave me. The systems were interesting so interesting that I forgot about how strange the task was.

It was very exhilarating. I'd hacked before, but the stakes were much different. If I messed up I could end up displaying the Brotherhood's location. I definitely didn't want that.

The stakes plus the challenge led me to completely focusing on the hacking and before long I was done. I noticed that one of the files was a spreadsheet. Interested I decide to open it.

If I knew what was in there I would have never opened it -ever. The spreadsheet contained a list of names on the first page that corresponded to several numbers. After that, only numbers were used to refer to the mutants.

I felt incensed that someone could reduce lives to a number, but kept reading.

I quickly scroll down and then I saw a list of punishments. I almost lost my lunch. Prisoner 2674 used his real name Richard Wright once by accident. This led to him being beaten for several hours while his tormentors kept shouting "You are prisoner 2674" at him. After this, he was sent to the cooler. There was no detail on what this "cooler" was, but I instinctively knew it wasn't a good thing.

I couldn't look away after that- something made me kept reading. A little girl named Susie or as the prison called her prisoner 2408 was charged with "impeding the work of researchers" by closing her eyes while they were injecting them with who knows what. They punish her for this instinctive response with another beating that lasted 3 hours and callously treated her wounds by dousing them with alcohol.

_Who could do that to somebody much less an 8 year old?_

_Where are the people responsible for this? There won't be anything left when I'm done._ Rebellion was quickly up in arms.

_Apparently seeing red is not just an expression._ Logic observed.

_Come on Logic at least have the humanity to be angry here. I'll even give you a free pitchfork._ Rebellion said.

_Sarcasm that's Cynicism's thing. And you're wrong. I am angry._ Logic didn't change the tone of his voice at all.

Logic was severely underestimating his fury and everyone even Manipulation wanted nothing more to kill the people responsible. Logic however didn't want me to become an irrational senseless killer.

Fortunately, I had the presence of mind to not attack the screen as I read this information. That was all Logic. I was already angry that these people had the gall to refer to other sentient beings as nothing more than numbered units, but this really set me off.

I didn't care if the person I was helping was Magneto there were 50 people who needed help urgently. That's all I saw.

After I regain my ability to think, I headed to back to his office with the computer.

"You done already." He said before he took in my body language.

"Your upset "

I was far past simply being upset. No, I was was fuming. My knuckles flexed every few seconds or so and it was taking every bit of energy I had to not twist the computer I held into scrap metal.

"Spreadsheets. They reduced 50 lives 50 people to a bunch of numbers on a spreadsheet. They beated a little girl for not keeping your eyes open while they put syringes in it. " I say simply.

Instead being angry with me for looking at the files, there was understanding in his eyes.

"We'll make them pay for what they've done."

Unlike earlier, I was not uncomfortable with the 'we' used here.

I nod "I'm certain we will."

It wasn't often, but this time all of my emotions had come to a consensus. This had to be stopped. If that meant working with the Brotherhood then so be it.

In preparation for this new mission for the next few weeks we devoted practically every hour that we wasn't using for sleeping or eating on training.

I discovered that training in a group for a specific mission was different than general physical training.

We practiced in a virtual reality room I didn't even know we had. Not surprising considering the size of the base and how litlle free time I had.

I stuck around Magneto and worked on compensating for his moves. For example, while he was destroying the wall that enclosed the base I'd work on cutting the power and defending against bullet fire.

Technically, we succeeded on our first try although it was very disjointed and chaos was rampant.

"That was pathetic. We'll redo this in 15 minutes. Chris, I want to talk with you."

Mystique smirked and I heard Toad saying something along the lines of me being in trouble behind my back. But, I follow the man regardless.

Once we were in another room, he gave me a cold stare. "You never attacked. Not once."

That was true. I had simply disarmed or pushed away any guards in my way.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No."

"I'd think differently based on your actions. This Is war. Don't forget that." I flinched under the stern glance.

"I understand it's just that. I'm no soldier and my morals make acting as one hard for me."

"I'll make you into one. You need only be concerned with following my instructions." That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

People like me don't concern themselves with only following instructions. Dogs do that. It stung that I had to do as he said, but to shove my lack of power in my face? I was silently infuriated.

_You keep pushing me into roles I don't want. Then, you say it's for my own good. You could have told me where BE's base was and left me after I said no. Instead, you make me go with you. Here's a revolutionary idea leave me alone. Think you can manage that?_

Once I saw the man's face, I knew I was in trouble. I said what I thought aloud.

This man who constructed his own palace, who scares the daylights out of even the most powerful of people, who has an army devoted to his cause was walking towards me angrily. I step back, but he kept pressing into my space giving me a sudden case of Claustrophobia.

I was roughly shoved to the side by a force field and was soon on the floor. I quickly got myself up before he could press the advantage.

I sensed a metal rod approach and tried to stop it, but despite my resistance it wrapped around me. Once again my power was rendered completely irrelevant because of my restrained hands.

Soon I was suspended in the air and still struggled to get out of his grasp.

"If I were truly cruel I would have killed your mother. Instead she's receiving treatment that you couldn't have dreamed getting on your own."

"You're using her as leverage. Don't misrepresent your intentions.Y-"

The coils tighten and in a moment I couldn't breathe.

"I wasn't done speaking." In a second the coil loosens and I breathed sweet air once again gasping.

"You'll do this. We'll get over your aversion whether you want to or not and your personal feelings on the matter are irrelevant."

_I suppose if I give up now the punishment I'd get would be reduced. He doesn't want me to beaten to a pulp especially with the mission coming up._

The idea burned my pride. I did not ever give up. I lost, but I never gave in. I had never apologized for my actions and if I started how could I face myself afterwards? But, why bother?

_Can I do anything about this? Do I have to let him fashion me into whatever person he wants me to be?_

_No._

With my power I instinctively rip the rod off me with my power and land with a defiant gaze. I wouldn't take this sitting down. I wouldn't.

_Something needs to be done something rash._

Inspiration hit me.

_Seems safe enough. The floor in this room for once isn't metal._

"I see. I'll have to beat the stubbornness out of you."

I'd heard similar words before from bullies and mom's boyfriends and each time they lost in the end. I was of course frightened, but my justified anger pushed me to action instead of backing down.

_Not if I can help it._

I attacked first snatching a large sheet of metal from the wall and threw it at the man hoping to slow him down. It flew quickly at him and suddenly stops on a dime before it could touch him.

He threw it back at me at what looked to be light speed. With no time to dodge I miraculously manage to stop the block and send it back with a twist.

I threw my arms to the side and the pieces shattered into many pieces. I put the practice I had with electricity to use and add electric current to the fray. One touch was all I needed- one mistake or miscalculation on Magneto's end and he'd be out like a light.

I don't know what I expected, but surely not what happened. All the shards headed towards me and the electricity I created vanished.

Just as with the metal sheet the metallic shards suddenly stopped just before hitting me. Instead the shards surrounded me on all sides. I had to stay perfectly still to avoid getting cut. A pit formed in my stomach.

"Your move."

_I can't move my hands. I can't even move my head without slicing my own throat._

A moment passed, before Magneto let go of the shards. As if someone had pressed the play button they rushed forward.

The shards cut my skin like shrapnel and the pain from this was excruciating. There was nothing I could do to defend against the barrage of metal creating gashes on my arms, legs etc. I could only close my eyes, grit my teeth, and wait for it to be over.

Then a heard a crackle and a pop before whole being was engulfed with pain. Pain so intense that it made my first punishment look like nothing. My eyes suddenly opened and I could see that he was hitting me with electricity.

I scream as I fell to the floor. I was eagerly waiting for unconsciousness to take this terrible pain away. But, fate wasn't kind and I continued to scream. Something occurred to me - why wasn't I unconscious? I added enough current.

Then it came to me. I wasn't going to pass out. He wasn't going to let me. He wasn't going to accept anything less than complete surrender.

Something broke in my mind and I yelled "Stop please. I'm sorry."

The burning stopped and I panted from the screaming.

"You'll do what I tell you when I tell you to do when we go on this mission you will not hold back."

Defeated I stared at the floor.

"You will learn what I teach you. And you will be ready for the coming war whether you'd like to be or not. Is that clear?"

"Yes, I understand."

I take a moment to collect myself (as much as I could after all that) honestly the gashes didn't hurt as the fact that no matter what I did I lost in the end.

After I changed out of my ripped clothes and bandaged myself up, we headed back to the training room in silence.

Unsurprisingly Magneto spoke first " You didn't add enough charge to kill me. Why?"

"I attacked first and that's bad enough but killing-"

He seemed disappointed at this and interrupted me with. "Had you given it your all you could have knocked me unconscious."

_I can't be that strong._

_When has this man ever needed to lie to me?_

"This is actually what I was talking about - your reluctance to defend yourself. Had humans discovered your mutation while you were in Chicago would you have killed them?"

Well, that was a no-brainer. "No."

_Discovering my powers isn't a crime._

"Then you would have soon been captured yourself. The humans that saw you would've reported you and in an hour Chicago would've been buzzing with agents."

_It really would happen like that. Magneto's powers are widely recognized and he's so feared that.. I hate this._

"If you want to survive in this world you must be willing to use your mutation against those that seek to harm you with no mercy as they won't show any."

I grimly listen and we continue walking.

_Why does Magneto have to make so much sense?_

A pause. There was one reason that I'd kept ignoring.

_Maybe he is right. Maybe there really isn't another option for me. Crushing all those that seek to harm me or death._

_It's just a computer simulation. It's just the computer simulation. They might look lifelike but they are just holographic images._

Something occurred to me.

_What is wrong with me? I agree with this mission I want to help them. I know I do and I'm concerned about killing guards accomplices to torture and kidnapping?_

I report back to the VR room and I take a few deep breaths. The training exercise began and I could feel Magneto's watchful gaze.

I steeled myself and took out the guards with their own bullets. The guards disappeared from sight bloodlessly. Not that it would've mattered, my imagination filed in the blanks. Afterward, Magneto seemed proud. After what just happened, I didn't want to make him angry with me- ever.

So when I felt him place an arm on my shoulder I did nothing even though I felt very uncomfortable. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate me pushing his arm off.

_Is this supposed to be comforting?_

"What did you learn today?"

After my rebellion happened, nothing changed. I was still in the same place in the same predicament. All I had to show for it was some additional wounds. So I told him the answer to his question like a good little student.

"Don't show mercy to those who don't give any."

"Yes. precisely and what else?"

"Don't rebel against you."

_I'd just lose._

My voice remained strong, but my heart broke as I said those words. I hated how outclassed I was and how because of the fact that I was young and inexperienced that he ignored what I wanted.

I was far more mature than most people of my age. I took responsibility for my own actions and wouldn't mind looking out for myself. I'd been doing that my whole life. The utter mismatch of maturity and level of freedom to be my own person burned.

There was a pause "You're very moral person so of course this talk of killing disturbs you. But it must be done."

I grit my teeth, but didn't say a word. Logic was back to pacing. _I'd rather not but..._

_Sometimes killing does serve a purpose. You want to free the prisoners, yes?_ Manipulation said.

_But, I've never been the type to do it myself. Hacking I can do. Killing? Attacking with the intent to kill? I just repeated myself, but you can see my anxiousness._ Logic put a hand through his hair.

_Well, Magneto's not going to back down on this. So get used to it._ Manipulation said bluntly,

I remember being a bit confused. Magneto seemed to be as cold as the Arctic an hour ago, but now he didn't. He almost seemed compassionate about my need to reject my morals almost like a friend telling another a harsh truth.

This did not compute in Logic's mind. Panicked he said _But, he just electrocuted me not too long ago and I'm cut everywhere, but my face._

Manipulation would never refuse a chance to put down Logic._ Well, do you want to remind him of that?_

The response was quick. _No._ That was one of the few things Logic was sure about.

_Then go with it._

Truthfully, I didn't know how to "go with it" my mother gave hugs putting your arms on someone's shoulders -a traditionally father like gesture was something I had no experience with.

_Just what the hell am I supposed to do here?_

"As much as you'd like it to be hiding is simply not an option. You've never wanted to bring people to justice? That's what we'd be doing."

"A few times, but as a dispatcher worker or government hacker. I don't like violence. I don't even like justified or necessary violence. And for the most part I've been able to avoid it."

"Until now."

I nod.

"I've seen too many classmates die for nothing to like violence. And having a friend who died because he lived in the wrong zip code certainly helped!"

I sigh.

_It's been awhile since I've talked about that._

From time to time I think about Taylor. At the time the mental trauma was so intense that I'd blocked out the memories. A whole year locked away.

He was energetic, cheerful and even younger than me. Tay as we liked to call him was a total ladies man and had all the 3rd graders hearts. And why wouldn't he?

He was the definition of attractive with his soft black curls that perfectly complemented his brown skin. Yes, I'm straight, but I'm perfectly comfortable with acknowledging good genetics. He put the pretty in pretty boy and contrary to popular belief many girls do like that.

We had a stupid argument about something I don't remember. I told him to go home and clear his head. As president of the chess club, I felt very justified in this. Until I got home from club and saw his face on tv.

Having a friend on tv for children in my area meant either three things: your friend is dead, on the run, or got a college scholarship. He was 9 so the third one was out and as angry as he was I doubted he'd hurt anyone.

I didn't even have to think about this. I knew he was gone instantly and I felt guilty for sending him away. If only I'd been more patient, if only I had insisted on working out the disagreement at school..

I suddenly remembered where I was.

_I did just yell at Buckethead. I guess I'm in trouble. You know what? I don't care. Let him be angry._

I expected to see anger, but once again there was none just understanding.

"This hasn't been easy for you."

I shook my head. It hasn't been easy at all. I was exhausted from the fighting mentally, physically, and I was tired of always being beaten no matter how hard I tried. The man was simply too powerful, too ruthless, too skilled for me to have a chance of escaping.

That last escape attempt had been far too rash. I hadn't even figured out a way to go home as I couldn't exactly swim to the coast and I didn't know if I could really fly off the island safely. In fact, I didn't even know how use any vehicle other than a car.

"As a mutant born in the world that hates you there isn't a choice. You have to fight. We have to fight for the right to exist - against those who want nothing more than for us all dead. This is reality. Do you understand?"

" I do."

"In order for you fight successfully you can't hold back. Mercy leads to self-destruction in war."

_A sad, but true statement._

"I'm confident that in time this won't even be an issue."

I close my eyes and breath.

_But, that's exactly what I'm afraid of-when it isn't hard for me at all._

"Chris teaching you has already and will continue to save your life. And in the end the result will be worth it. Don't you want to save mutants that were imprisoned?"

" I do."

"This is what it takes. There is no other option."

_He's not lying. He's not lying at all. It's all so wrong -anyone being attacked for how their born._

_What are you going to do about that?_

_The only thing I can do. My best._

After this incident I didn't hold back during our training sessions.

Early one morning, I decided to go to the VR room. I really wasn't supposed to be there, but technically I wasn't forbidden from going there either. It was implied that the VR room was dangerous and should be used only under close supervision. But that didn't matter, I wasn't going to be in the VR room I was going to be in the control console upstairs.

I wanted to do this because going into the console room and examining it was closest I was going to get to picking the room apart circuit by circuit to figure out how it worked.

Rebellion loved this idea because he could finally rebel for its own sake. Everyone else drooled at the prospect of figuring out how the room worked.

_Okay, but only for a moment._ Logic said.

So I got a fingerprint from Magneto's office and lifted it using some tape and put that on the security systems fingerprint reader.

_I'm not sure if this will work._ I held my breath.

It opened.

From the console room I looked through the glass to see the room below and saw Magneto training.

_Wow._

Magneto was annihilating an army a real army with ease. Forget my record of stopping 80 bullets, he stopped at least a few thousand in mid-air.

Without any of the hesitation I had, the bullet rushed straight at the computer-generated soldiers. The tanks were next. They were flipped over and exploded. The few missiles that manage to fire in the midst of all the chaos? They were turned around and used to destroy the wreckage.

Inside of his protective shield Magneto didn't get scratch on him.

_This is what I'm dealing with._

He didn't even seem to break a sweat. I knew I was outmatched, but it seemed that whenever I felt I had decent idea of what he was capable of he threw away that notion.

_He sure as hell doesn't need my help._

_Yet, he's bringing me anyway. Even though I don't want to kill anyone. Is that arrogance on his part? He thinks that he can control me, lead, and rescue 50 people at the same time._

I shook my head.

_No, that's silly he's more than capable of doing just that. He disabled me in 3 minutes in our last fight. And that was just because he didn't go full force. It's about getting me experience._

I start to leave when I notice that he was staring at me through the one way glass."Enjoying the show?"

_How?_

Regardless, since he knew I was there I might as well give up. I reach for the speaker button to the microphone when I hear my keys clash together on my neck.

_Well, that's a rather sad way of being discovered._

"Uh- morning?"

"What are you doing here?"

I told the truth. "I wanted to have a look at the control console."

A moment later, the door to the console elevator opened.

"Clearly."

"Clearly?"

"You in no way tried to use the room to attack me."

It hadn't even occurred to me.

I had nothing to say to that so Magneto continued.

"How did you get in anyway?"

I showed him the tape I used.

"Clever. I told Toad to update the security systems to avoid this. It appears he missed a door."

He gave me a brief synopsis of how the room worked and it felt great to actually know how it worked. Of course these answers lead to more questions, but I didn't press him. I wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

"I suppose I hadn't exactly told you you couldn't go into this room. At the same time, you're smart enough to know that if you don't have the clearances to enter a room you don't enter."

_Well, I can't exactly deny that._

"I'll forgive you this time. Don't let this happen again or you won't like the consequences."

I was surprised, but when Magneto of all people gives you a break you don't question it. You take it and and run. So I did just that.

Some time later Magneto said "You'll need a name for the mission."

"A codename."

"No- a mutant name." I raise an eyebrow at his strange emphasis on mutant.

"You were given a human name by your human mother. However, you're not human. That is why you need a new name to separate yourself from Homo inferiors."

_Homo inferior that's harsh._

"A new name ok. I'll think of something." I pause before saying "Do you hate all humans?"

"I don't care for them."

"From your age I'm going to assume your parents weren't mutants. Do you hate them?"

A pause. "No, they were wonderful parents." Magneto stops and thinks for a moment "All the same humans are our genetic inferiors."

"You already know my thoughts on that."

"Must you be so stubborn about this?"

"You're using genetics something no one has control over to argue for mutant superiority- of course I do." I did love testing the man.

For the most part he seemed to not mind me having an opinion different than his as long as I did as I was told. The lack of control I had over my own life made me exploit any chances I could get at being a bit defiant so I could show that I was my own person.

"I thought you agreed with this mission."

_No, I'm not letting you frame this argument as you like. Disagreeing with you doesn't equal agreeing with their actions._

"I do. Rescuing 50 people imprisoned for existing is simply the right thing to do. Human, mutant, alien."

"Alien?"

"Had to cover all my bases." As expected the subject matter had became so bizarre that he let the conservation drop. I smirk. Hey, I had my tricks too.

**Poor poor Chris always getting caught up in problems that are much bigger than himself. What do you think will happen next now that they're about to go on a mission?**

**Also FF. net keeps deleting my italicized lines which is pretty annoying. Any way of getting around that when you copy and paste a chapter into a text box?**

**Thanks for reading my story despite my admittedly terrible edit skills. I so need a beta reader.**

**Have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**For clarification in this chapter I'm referring to the Democratic Republic of the Congo not the Republic Of The Congo. Also, most mentally ill people aren't violent. Chris' mom is at times, but she's the minority.**

**spirit of hogwarts: I ran with your electricity theme for Chris' mutant name. Having Chris specialize in electricity is a wonderful idea. I was thinking the same myself. Magneto is the uncontested Master of Magnetism and I don't see the power gap between them closing too much in that regard. As for Chris staying with Magneto forever.. I'm undecided there. I have two possible ways this could go in my head with him leaving or staying. I'll take your opinion on the matter into consideration. Thanks for the comment.**

**Bluesnowman: Don't think I forgot about you. Thanks for the review and I'm very pleased you enjoy reading this story. That was the whole point.**

**sxcond: You caught me. I'm not the best with grammar to put it frankly. I did go over my earlier chapters and edited the problems I spotted there. Hopefully this next chapter will be a bit better than the other ones in that aspect.**

I just now realize how strange I was. I'd gotten electrocuted and cut up by Magneto and not a week later I defied him by going to the VR room and after that disagreed with him on mutant superiority.

Sorry if it confuses you. I was a strange kid. Not that Magneto was any different with his sudden mercy with the VR incident. It blows my mind even now. Truth truly is stranger than fiction.

Toad suddenly started giving me ugly looks after I broke into the console room. Likely because Magneto had given him hell since a 14 year old could get through their security. That was harsh considering that I was a genius and how he'd only forgotten one door, but since when has Magneto ever taken things like that into consideration?

Toad's irritation didn't bother me a bit. If he wouldn't attack me then I really couldn't care less about what he thought.

Toad wouldn't attack me, but the Queen Of Asskicking- Mystique did. I told you she smirked when I was in hot water with Magneto, but that's not all. She had one personal mission- to make my training as hard as possible.

I didn't notice because she was harsh on me from day one. So I figured harsh training was a completely normal thing. Good thing I had such a high pain tolerance. Since she often asked me about my weight and chided me for not eating more. I figured she was the stern, but caring type. That didn't mean I liked her, but I didn't hate her either.

As I walked passed a brown open door I heard Toad say "I hate that kid."

I smirk. I'd gotten my revenge. Let's just say it involved leaves and maple syrup. He could wash away the sticky sweetness, but after doing this his skin was incredibly dry. Which made perfect sense, he was a toad. The slime on his body protected his skin like lotion.

I can only imagine how itchy he felt.

Magneto after seeing the newly bathed Toad said he "should try it more often". That was a really cruel taunt. He knew as well as I did that Toads are supposed slimy. A toad that's not slimy means something's wrong.

That made me feel for him. My retribution was completely disproportionate to his prank. I had been taking heed of Magneto's lessons.

_Being sticky, then itchy, then your own boss laughs at you. Sorry Toad._

I tried to apologize many times, but he wouldn't hear a word of it. After this, I stopped caring. It had been a few days and he was still sore over that.

_Toad you're such a sore loser. If you're angry at me do something._

Toad continued "Oh you hate him too. Don't we all sister don't we all."

_Sister? So Mystique is in there._ Logic said

_Is this like their version of an employee break room?_ Rebellion asked

_Maybe there's a tv._ Optimism had somehow managed to sneak his way to the front of my mind.

_Optimism your priorities._ Logic facepalmed too exasperated to tell Optimism to leave.

"Really don't lie you think he's a piece of work like me."

"I don't see how this is relevant to anything." Mystique finally answered.

"Doesn't it get tiring? Pretending to be ignorant."

"There's nothing to pretend about." Mystique snapped.

"It's no secret that you two..mix business and pleasure." Toad pressed on.

"Magneto did have a mission in Chicago 15 yrs ago and suddenly the kid shows up with exactly the same powers as him. Keep swimming in that denial Misty."

_What is he? Oh. No, that's absurd. And totally wrong._

A loud bang was heard.

"Your throat one more word and I'll crush it." Mystique's voice had become very low and dangerous.

I didn't breath afraid that she'd hear me.

I dare not peek in the door to see what was going on. Not that I needed to.

Sabertooth started laughing. Knowing that he's a sadist I wouldn't be surprised if Toad got a black eyes for this.

"Ok -ok maybe I went a bit far."

_A bit? Toad, you were asking for death._

I shook my head at his stupidity.

"Still, back me up here. Magneto spends a great deal of time with the kid. I've never seen seen him smirk as much in the years I've seen him as much as he had in this last month. And if we did half the things the kid did we'd be six feet under."

There was a very long pause. Sabertooth broke it by laughing uncontrollably at something and once he stopped Mystique started speaking.

"I'll admit that Magneto has become attached to the boy in short amount of time. Something I haven't seen since-" Mystique paused

_What Magneto had a friend?_ Rebellion asked.

Logic answered. _Well, you need some human contact to become charismatic._

_True._ Rebellion said.

"However, you're wrong. He's interested in the child because they share a power and quite a bit of personality."

_That's interesting. Quite a bit she says._

"That's all. This interest will fade and Magneto will keep the boy at a distance."

_Like he does with you?_

I decided to leave at this exact moment. While Toad's accusations were interesting, I didn't believe them. I had been to my father's grave and my mother wept for him yearly on the day he died.

Well, if she could. If she were in the middle of an episode she could think she was a completely different person altogether. I hoped my mom had an episode on that day because I hated seeing her cry. Even if her lack of tears came at the cost of her trying to attack me while she suddenly seemed to possess the skill of a master martial artist. It is a very good thing that I'm a fast runner.

I met Magneto at 14. Why would we have no contact until now? Besides, my mom was pretty strict about these things. I can't imagine her having a casual fling. A casual fling with Magneto? I don't even want to imagine that.

She had been bugging me about marriage and "finding the one" since I turned 14 and had even set up a blind date for me. I managed to avoid that with some excuse making. Obviously, Toad's scenario didn't happen.

The truth was obvious. This was clearly a game of "Daddy love me more" "No daddy loves me most " Brotherhood style. Mystique used to spend the most time with him and now she didn't. Toad, while he'd never been high on the totem pole *, feels like he's getting the worst of it because I embarrassed him and got the attention he craved.

Sabertooth didn't care one way or another so at least he wasn't an enemy.

Still, that was ironic. As much as having Magneto praise me felt nice, I didn't actively seek it. In fact, I was "the most rebellious and defiant recruit I've ever had" in Magneto's own words. Yet, he approved of me and if I believed Toad I was the favorite and was given preferential treatment.

I couldn't believe it and if it were true I'd rather not believe it. Just how much worse could he have been on me?

That was the scary part. Magneto was holding back and I was playing a very dangerous game with my behavior.

It sort of hit me during my second punishment, but to have a member of the Brotherhood complain about the inequities? What exactly was the man capable of on a bad day?

I walk into the sitting room when something struck me. Magneto wanted to see me at 1 p.m. I looked at the time 12:50 p.m.

I ran like I had never ran before before, slid down the stairs, ran again and entered his office just as the big hand struck 1:01 p.m.

"You're late."

_Crap._

" I apologize for the tardiness. I have no excuse for it."

_Wow, that conversation must of really shook me up if I apologized. It's been awhile since I've been that polite to someone._

Magneto seemed just as surprised as I was, but didn't complain.

"So you are capable of being respectful."

I did not like that jab one bit, but bite back my already prepared and scathing retort.

I really didn't know what to expect. I hadn't been late before. There really was no reason to be.

"Lift this desk until I tell you otherwise."

_That's weird._ I thought

I did exactly that though and discovered that the desk was made of an extremely heavy metal. If I devoted 100% of my attention to lifting it I could keep it in the air- barely.

_What is this thing made of?_ I ask myself.

Magneto still hadn't told me to put down. Sweat beads formed on my forehead as I struggled.

By the five minute mark the only reason I hadn't dropped it was sheer stubbornness .

"Quietly place it down."

I grit my teeth, but manage to lower it at a measured pace. The desk was a millimeter from the floor when I lost my grip. It fell landing with a loud bang.

"I said quietly. Did I not?"

So I had to redo the exercise all over next time I made sure it didn't fall as I knew that if I tried a third time I would pass out.

I'm not sure how, but I manage to make the desk this time land without a sound.

I don't remember anything of the conversation that followed after that. I do remember getting a very sound beatdown from Mystique during training.

It had been a hard seven weeks and as stubborn as I was even my behavior started to change. I retained my wit of course but I didn't dare argue with him on anything relating to mutants.

I had my thoughts and he had his. If I was asked (and this was a big if) I'd better not use any snarky comments. I could somehow sense that he'd lost all patience for anything of the sort. This only got worse as the mission came closer. So being the sane guy I supposedly am I stayed out the way and did what I was told. Which was frighteningly easy.

I was wrong in thinking that being a doormat was hard- it was easy compared to the prospect of getting on his bad side. Something was bothering him, but I didn't dare ask.

Time went on and of course he had to flip flop on me. I'd get to talk with my mother on the phone. It wasn't that much of a flip flop he still seemed angry as he gave the news. That confused me.

_Isn't talking to my mom a good thing?_

As I busied myself with avoiding eye contact with the man, I noticed that the number he called had a 312 area code.

That's Chicago. So he didn't move her.

Magneto turned the speaker on of course and I spoke first.

"Mom what's up"

"Who are you saying what's up to young man?"

I blushed at the chastisement and corrected myself.

"Sorry. How are you Mom?"

"Dearie, I'm quite fine. How's boarding school?"

_So that's the excuse they went with._

"Okay?"

"What are you learning?"

_Oh, the standard stuff how to maim your enemies, resistance to the torture that is Magneto lecturing me and calculus._

"Lots about calculus mom."

"Calculus? How did you get that?"

_Oh great. This is bad._

"I tested into it."

"No, there must be a mistake. You can't be taking calculus."

"I am though."

"Oh. Did you talk to your teacher about it. You've never been much of a numbers person. I bet they can place you in something like geometry. That should work. You're handy."

I felt myself go red with irritation.

_I'm handy and I can use Calculus. What's so hard to understand about that?_

"Nothing to be ashamed of. Not being that smart. Still you're better than most."

I silently sigh " I'll get it sorted out."

"I'm sure you're trying your best. That's what matters. And if you fail at this you can always come back home."

I didn't even need to see Magneto's face to know that he was angry and likely wanted to give my mom a piece of his mind cover be damned.

" Meet any interesting girls lately?"

"One, but she insists on trying to kill me at every possible occasion."

Magneto smirks at the inside joke.

"Then tell her take her scaly skinned self on somewhere. You can't reason with people like that so violent."

"Uh…"

_This is bad._

You could feel the tension in the office. If only there there was a way to silently communicate this to her.

Mom continues "But, no one else? It's never too early to start looking I found mine match at your age."

_And he was an abusive SOB._ I thought.

"No. I've been pretty busy getting adjusted."

"Good to know that your happy"

_Far from it mom far from it. I'm afraid, nervous and angry. I keep on getting caught up in issues that aren't my fault my whole life. Your mental illness, poverty, gang violence and now this. Still I'm not going to mope over the phone about this._

"Lately, I've been scrapbooking"

Mom had a scrapbook which really wasn't a scrapbook. She called it a scrapbook, but really it was a sketchbook. She drew pictures in it or sometimes pasted photos inside.

"You know your lawyer friend? I have a picture of her in my scrapbook."

"Lawyer?" I ask. None of my friends were older than 18.

"Yes, Sally wonderful lawyer I see her on TV all the time."

"1 second I have to hold."

"I'll wait." She said. I press the hold button.

"What was that?" Magneto asked

"My mom she sometimes think she's in a time period other than the present. Right now she thinks one of my friends is a lawyer."

I pause in thought for a moment before saying " I'm going to guess that she saw her on TV for a scholarship, same name, same face, and fancy clothes. The psychosis warped her perception from there."

"And her remarks about you learning calculus."

"She doesn't think I'm all that smart" I frown "Not even on her good days."

"Then she's diluted on her bad days and is a complete moron on her good ones."

I wanted to say something in defense of my mother, but truthfully I liked this assertion. I wasn't stupid. I could handle mind games, had learned tons of calculus, and beat Magneto in the debates sometimes. Did unintelligent people sneak past fingerprint scanners with tape? Hardly.

No, Mom was wrong and I was glad that he was. Still, she was my mom so I gave Magneto an appropriately icy glare.

"I was defending you." He pointed out.

_Oh no you don't._

"By insulting my mom at the same time." I state calmly.

He gave a look that roughly translated to 'your upset because you know I'm right' and 'you're not at all threatening to me.'

I didn't even have anything witty to say to that.

I pressed the hold button again.

"Haven't you ever wondered about the source of magnetic north? No one's ever been there to find out. Lots of people have tried though."

_So somewhere in the 1900's now._

"It's something I rarely think about." I say honestly.

"I bet there's a ton of iron there." She said.

We kept talking and eventually I hung up.

Magneto raised an eyebrow "The source of magnetic north?"

_I did tell you that my mom sometimes thinks she's in the wrong time period. Oh well I'll have to explain this more thoroughly to him._

"That means she thinks she's in the 1800's or early 1900's.. The source of magnetic north hadn't been discovered yet and no one had ever been to The North Pole successfully."

"But, she was talking to you on a telephone- a modern telephone" If it were a different time I would've laughed at how flustered the man looked.

I shrug "I never said she was sane. She does that- talk about things she could have never been to. For example she thought once that she was at a suffrage meeting and kept shouting about why women should be allowed to vote even though she was born in the eighties"

He was surprised at how calm I was about this.

"How do you cope?"

"Lots of historical knowledge. Almost like being a detective. What era is she in? What language is she using? Will she freak out about something she sees? If so hide it."

Magneto seemed to want to know what I meant by freak out.

I sigh "She tried to sacrifice herself once when I was 9 because she had at one point dyed her hair red. Since red was obviously a 'demonic and unnatural' hair color" I used air quotes here.

"She thought that she had to burn the house down to prevent the curse from spreading."

I hadn't ever seen Buckethead seem so surprised. I had completely caught him off guard with that. Eventually, he got his composure back. "That explains the reports. She has been trying to cut herself with knives, pencils anything she can find."

I nod. "Ah. The daily sacrificial blood rites. Common Aztec thing. It's not as bad as you'd think, living with her. Usually, she's in the right time period. That sort of thing is rare."

He didn't look convinced.

"And you kept this a secret for years."

"Of course, she'd go to jail for neglect because of something she can't control -mental illness. And if she gets insanity she'd be shipped off to an asylum and never be released and I'd be in foster care. She'd be in there longer than if she just served time in prison."

Magneto apparently learned something new from what I said. "Really?"

"Being insane isn't a get out of jail free card. Public safety is the police's top priority and because of her episodes I suspect she'd never get out."

I continue.

"Legally speaking the state court did say it's illegal for insane prisoners to be in the system "indefinitely", but I can't afford the lawyers to fight for her release. Little people little justice." I say bitterly.

"And you're the only person that knows of this."

The answers flowed out my mouth like water. I was good at keeping secrets, but that didn't mean I liked to keep them. It felt great to get something like this off my chest.

"Her employers know and they work with her. They might be religious fanatics, but they're loyal have to give him that."

"How long?"

"It's been years. She's been mentally ill since before I was born. I've known that my mom is mentally ill since I was four and that I should not tell anyone about it."

"I can see where your patience comes from." I could see him pinch his forehead as if warding off a migraine.

_Did my Mom's episode annoy him? That could be it. Magneto probably didn't know much about the severity of her illness and just dropped her in the institution without thinking._

_The institution demanded answers because my mom was trying to cut herself and mom was probably calling every day because she is just as stubborn as I am._

_Or maybe it was the mission. Or both._

The older man started "There's one thing that still confuses me. After all that you're still fiercely devoted to her."

"Why wouldn't I be? She's my mom. No ifs ands or buts about it." I could see from his face that while he respected the loyalty I had, he clearly thought it was misplaced. Still, he didn't challenge me on this. He knew that would lead to this calm conversation turning into a power struggle. She was my mother and I would defend her honor against anyone who dared to disrespect her.

"And during these episodes... is she violent towards you?"

"Most of the time no."

_And when she is she does not mean to- unlike you._

"Most?"

"Sometimes she might think I'm a robber or some other threat. Last time she was a Japanese soldier during WWII. Good thing I'd replaced the deadlocks on my door. She had a gun."

"She shot you?" He asked surprised.

"She shot at me. My door took it like a champ. Can't go wrong with solid hickory. It's been three years and to this day I have no idea how she got into my room " Leaving him hanging after saying that was cruel but fun.

Magneto of course had to know more."And after she did break in?"

"I jumped out the window." I say as if I were talking about the weather.

Magneto could do nothing but blink at me.

I shrug. "It's not as hard as you'd think. Three stories is when it gets tricky. My house isn't that tall though. If I fell from that height the wrong way I'd live."

"Living with her is risky. But, it is a risk that can be mitigated with proper precautions. I cut the houses gas with my phone, childproofed the outlets, locked up the knives. But, I forgot to lock the gun up properly that night." I sigh.

_Stupid._

"You were 11."

"What did me being 11 have to do with anything? I should've put the gun away after I used it to ward off a burglar."

Magneto stared at me for a moment in dead silence. I really didn't understand why he did that. People have emergency escape plans in case of a natural disaster. I happened to have one in case of my mother trying to kill me. It really wasn't anything new to me.

However, my nonchalance was exactly the problem. "At that age you shouldn't have to worry about your own mother trying to kill you."

"True. Still, the alternatives were terrible. If she went to prison my mother wouldn't have lasted a day. I did not and do not want that on my conscious." I'd done the flowsheets years ago and nothing good came out of my analysis.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore."

I look at Magneto searching for any signs of deception. I found none. Why would there be any? He hadn't ever lied to me. He told me I'd have power beyond my imagination and I'd already achieved that. He told me that MRA was back on the House floor and it was.

I suppose it did sound too easy, too much like something out of a storybook. My greatest responsibility in my life suddenly lifted from my shoulders? Of course I couldn't believe him. I'd planned my life around her illness anything else was inconceivable. Still, Magneto didn't lie to me so he must be telling the truth.

I envied how he could just do that. Decide that something should happen and make it happen. He bent to world to his will and not the other way around. I found myself thinking more and more about what I'd witnessed in the VR room. I'd never seen real power before.

I'd seen teachers and other authority figures, but they didn't hold a candle to Magneto. His confidence was entrancing and I often found myself wishing that I had some of the same characteristics he had myself. Not that I'd tell him. His ego was big enough as it is.

The days fly by and soon it was time. I had an idea of what to expect, but that didn't make me any less nervous. The day before after going over the plan we were given the day off although I really couldn't rest much.

It all felt too soon.

Could I do it? I wasn't sure. But if I didn't I'd be in serious trouble.

_I need some air._

I decide to go look at one of the other ponds the island had. It was qute peaceful and I hoped that listening to the croaking frogs and buzzing insects would calm me down. That didn't work at all.

"The first mission is always the hardest." I jumped and turned around.

_Great, I'm so nervous that I can't even sense Magneto approaching when he's holding his helmet!_

The older than dirt man smirked at my surprise. Usually, I was far more observant than this."Have you decided on a mutant name?

"Electron"

The name caught his interest. "Why?"

"That's all magnetism is moving around and aligning electrons in layman's terms."

The man nods."We've prepped for this for weeks follow the plan and this will go fine."

_I know the plan but none for my previous fights have ever been so- serious._

_We're going to rescue 50 people of course it's serious. _Cynicism said

_Leave me be I'm allowed to be nervous. It's a perfectly normal response to stress._ Logic said.

Some hours later, I was taken back down to the bases underground portion. No wonder I couldn't find the hanger. It was very far down and the lower levels looked like a maze. I once again see the blue plane that had taken me to the island in the first place.

I spent the time on the plane playing chess against Magneto. I lost every single game in moments as I just couldn't focus. To calm me down Magneto poured me some tea. On the first sip, I burnt my tongue because I tried to down the hot liquid as if it were liqour.

I place the teacup down and relaxed as I felt Magneto touch my shoulder. This time for some reason it felt very comforting. I suppose since I was stressed out my brain wasn't too picky about where it got comfort from.

When we landed, all the fear that I had been trying to suppress at me full force. Still I was sure that as long as things went as planned I should be fine. Before our attack we landed a few miles away in the densely wooded forest and waited. The humidity of the place made the island look arid by comparison. It was an odd combination that confused my Chicagoan mind. Wet and hotter than hell?

A main road led to the base and as in the training sequences it was protected by a metal wall. That was really stupid having a metal wall surround your base when there was a mutant extremist running around that could easily bend it at will. So stupid that I wondered if the BOF (Bringers Of Light) even knew they were holding mutants captive.

_I did have to go pretty deep to find those files. The scientists know certainly, but the soldiers? That's debateable._

_No focus human rights violations general tyranny the BOF is not good even if they didn't know._

_A good portion of their recruits are conscripts._

_No-no I am not doing this now._

I forced the thoughts out of my head and took out the binoculars I'd been issued.

_Wait for the signal follow the plan. Wait for the signal follow the plan. I've been prepping for this for weeks._

"Do you sense that?" Magneto asked.

After a bit of focus, I barely felt several hundred tiny fragments of metal embedded in the ground around the base. My mind jumped to the answer.

"Mines."

"They expected an attack from the ground. Not the skys."

I nod "Makes me wonder if they're stupid or out of the loop about the fact that they are holding mutants here. Seriously, using regular guns, a metal wall and now this. Or maybe.. "

"It did seem a bit too good to be true. Calm yourself if I thought this were a trap we wouldn't be here."

I nod. Once again, I did yet another deep breathing exercise, but that didn't help much with the burn I felt in my gut.

A small red flare lit up the blue sky and we knew it was time.

Magneto tore open the base's wall and security towers as if they were paper. My training suddenly kicked into gear and I twisted up the guns of the ground guards after catching their bullets mid-air.

Sabretooth and Toad followed closely on the ground viciously ripping through any guards that happened to be on their side. Toad prefered to jump on one guard breaking their bones before twisting his throat before going on to the next. Sabertooth cut men down with his claws to the bone. It was a good thing I avoided him. Who knew claws could be so sharp? They were certain to stay on the road to avoid setting off the landmines.

_Now the next thing actually killing people._

I knew what I was supposed to do next. Turn the tables on the shooters. I had the power to do so, the bullets were in my grasp, but I just couldn't. I couldn't at all. I did try. But despite the many logical reasons I had for shooting the men, the bullets drop out the air harmlessly.

"Idiot Boy." I heard immediately before I heard the sickening sound of several bullets tearing through human flesh and bones.

_I'm in trouble. He's going to kill me when we get back._

_I knew this would happen. I don't have the nerve to attack people._

The blood gushed out of the gun wounds making the dirt crimson instead of brown. Horrified I froze in midair unable to move.

"Electron." Magneto's voice me snapped out my trance like state .

_Right get back to work._

I flew again behind Magneto although I kept some distance between guards were soon dead and the only thing left to do was to go to free the prisoners.

_Seems simple enough._

Magneto ripped the windows out by their metal bars. We flew into the prisoners cell block and with a gesture from Magneto the small dark filthy cells opened. Instead of the fifty prisoners we expected to find their was only a still stiff corpse on a cot in every room. If one ignored their gaunt faces faces and shrunken bodies they seemed to only be asleep.

I kept looking just to be sure. By my third frantic visual search it hit me. Everyone was dead. No one survived. The mission had failed.

_Why?_ I could only think of this one sentence, but it had so many meanings. Why do this to people? Why did the mission fail?

I hear Magneto bark orders, but it felt like it was just distant background music drowned out in my horror.

Why couldn't we save them? Why was I unable to attack people who did such awful things? Why was I that stupid?

Anyone who chose to do anything like this to anyone were nothing less than monsters.

A very strong yank from Magneto pulled me back into the present and I tried my best to ignore the bodies we flew past as we exited the cell block.

I didn't know what we were looking for so I focused on trying to keep up with the older man. Not an easy task as he was a very fast flyer and the base's metal warped as he flew past. He didn't mean to, but I found myself dodging a lot of metal on our way to... I wasn't even sure.

Soon we arrived at a room labeled Director and I had very clear idea of what was going to happen next even in my state.

The door flew clean off its hinges and we entered. The director of this awful program was a very fat and cowardly man. I say cowardly because instead of accepting his death gracefully and with at least an ounce of remorse he continued to hide under his desk. When it was obvious that it was providing him zero cover.

At 14 I was more of a man than he only led to Magneto cuffing him to the wall.

"You don't have to do this. I've got- a lot of money we can work something out right?"

This man turned my stomach in a way I hadn't ever felt. I'd seen people do bad things in my lifetime yes, but never on this scale. The fact that he only cared about preserving his life and didn't all seem to care that 50 people died made him a worm in my eyes. No, that's an insult to worms everywhere. They contributed to the earth. I can't say the same for scum like him.

One moment I was narrowing my eyes at the man the next a metal shard embedded itself in the his very large belly. I figured it must've been Magneto's work. He must've been as annoyed as I was.

The director screamed as he held his stomach in a vain attempt to save himself."Why?"

_You dare ask that._

"You imprisoned and tortured all these people. Congratulations you're the first person that I've actually wanted to kill before." I say before I tear the shard completely through the man. I had only meant to this do with with one but several other shards soon followed.

The organs inside flew out and blood dripped down the wall onto floor. I immediately felt sick from the pungent smell. From the surprised look on Magneto's face I realized that I did the whole thing myself.

The strangest thing however, was my distinct lack of guilt. I didn't feel like I'd killed a man, but had instead put down a rabid dog. I couldn't kill the soldiers, but without a thought did the director in. It's amazing what a change in perspective can do.

As we flew away my mind kept going back to the prisoners I saw. How small and frail and fragile their bodies were. Anyone of them could have easily been me. No one deserves that. No one. Hell, I even gave the director a relatively quick and painless death, but they were killing them slowly even before they were poisoned. Killing them each day with the constant experimentation and horrendous treatment.

Still, it was mercy compared to what Magneto would have done to him. That much is certain.

The plane trip back to the Island was done in complete silence. But, I didn't notice. I kept griping my keys in my hands until they turned red from the pressure. I did this to distract myself from how sick I felt from everything that happened that day the blood, the corrupt director. It all made me ill and nauseous.

**This chapter came out pretty well. It shows that Chris while he's not particularly strong or powerful (yet) or influential is a badass in his own right. Staying with your mentally ill mom after she tries to harm you because you know it's not her fault? That takes guts.**

**Magneto had already before, but really respects the teen after hearing that. No I'm serious he does. Chris has what most don't have when they talk to Magneto- a spine. Magneto doesn't meet too many people like that. And honestly, who wouldn't respect a guy like Chris?**

**What do you think of the battle? I'll admit writing action isn't my strong point but it went pretty well I think. Chris has now killed someone of course he was coerced into the whole thing by Magneto by being forced to join the Brotherhood, but he did kill someone even if was impulsively.**

**In my head it ties him closer to the Brotherhood as he has now killed in the name of their cause. Still it's not like it mattered. He never had a real chance. With him it's guilty until actually let's not even pretend that any government in the world wouldn't treat him unfairly. He was born "wrong" even worse he was born "wronger than wrong" by having Magneto's mutation that sort of stigma marks a person for life.**

**Since I literally write this to entertain you guys the readers I'm always up for any suggestions you have.**

*** The idea that being low on the totem pole means low status is actually a myth. I just liked the picture the description created.**

**Till next time**


	14. Chapter 14

Once we returned I headed back to my room and waited on my bed. When Magneto walked into my room a new wave of fear hit me.

_What is he going to do to me for not killing the soldiers?_

"You did quite well today."

I didn't at all expect that.

"Quite well?" I repeated in disbelief.

_I couldn't bring myself to shoot the soldiers._

"For now your killing of the director will suffice."

He handed me a glass of water and anti-nausea pills. I took them.

"You'll grow used to war as time goes on. The important part is that you've taken the first step."

I nod thinking of what I seen that day. There were more anti mutant fanatics where that came from. If things continued as they did politically violence against mutants would only get worse.

"After seeing what you have do you really think there is a way for us to peacefully coexist with humans without fighting for dominance?"

After what I'd seen I could only say "No. I don't."

"Then you understand."

I nod sadly.

"I see what you've been trying to show me."

I didn't like it, but I couldn't ignore reality. Magneto wouldn't let me. Actually, that didn't matter at all. My conscience wouldn't let me look away now that I knew what I knew.

I couldn't go back to my ordinary life after what I saw. People were suffering for simply being what they are. As a moral person, I had to do something to stop this. As a mutant myself, I had to resist this so I could survive.

_I was so stubborn that I wouldn't listen unless I was shown something like. That's why he brought me -to show how the world really treats mutants._

"It's not an easy lesson to learn. How humans would treat our kind if we give them half a chance."

"So we don't give them one at all." I finish.

"Exactly. Get some sleep it's 2 a.m."

Sleep sounded like an awful idea. Then I'd have to spend hours walled up in my mind with nothing to do but think about what I'd seen. Still, I was exhausted and worn down. I had to rest.

Knowing something is a dream doesn't make it any less frightening. My nightmares scared me awake gasping.

I couldn't see, but I could feel how the metal on the walls had turned into spikes on the ceiling and the walls adjacent to my bed. Just when it occurred to me that my bed was floating in the air, it suddenly dropped and crashed onto the floor.

The door to my room opens and the lights came on revealing the condition of the room. It looked beyond trashed. My clothes were scattered across the room, the books had fallen out the book shelf, and the desk I often sat at was upside down.

The other being in the world capable for manipulating magnetism said "For a moment, I thought there was an earthquake. The whole base was shaking."

"Oh sorry about that... is anyone hurt?"

"They're quite fine and think nothing of it. You did nothing wrong. You had a nightmare then?"

I nod.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I normally wouldn't. Not ever. But, I was afraid and my brain was still very fixated on the horrors I saw that day. Not three minutes ago I was drowning in blood and the normally distinct line between dream and reality blurred. Worse, I had none of the usual control I had over my dreams. That was the scariest part, I was locked in my own mind with no way to escape. I just couldn't get it out of my mind. If talking about it could help, I'd give it a shot.

So I told him about the dream. He sat on the bed next to me and listened to me the whole time.

"You dreams are clearly the result of what you've seen in the last day."

I didn't reply.

"Do you feel wrong for killing Matthews?"

Without censoring I spoke the answer that first came to mind "No."

There was a pause before he said "But, you expected to."

_Exactly._

"I was so angry-no forget that I'm still angry about what he did so I killed him. But I'm disturbed by everything else, but not the fact that I killed him. Thats..."

I pause.

"Good." Magneto said.

"Terrifying." I finish.

For a moment, we stared at each other in silence. Magneto took note of my fear and said "You've done nothing wrong. Would our brethren have gotten the justice they deserved from their courts?"

'Their' obviously meant humans here.

There was only one answer to that question.

"No."

"So we obtained it ourselves. We gave everyone involved the same pain and fear their victims felt. If anything we were merciful as they were killed in minutes while our kind languished for weeks."

_I was just thinking the same thing about the director._

"There is nothing to worry about. Your lack of concern for the vermin of the earth shows that your aren't a fool and have a bit of pragmatism. You know that people like Matthews are unreasonable and dangerous like mad dogs. And what does one do when a mad dog attacks?"

"Shoot it." I answer.

He nods.

"But as you can see, you have nothing to fear now. None of the things you saw in your dreams are real."

The older man excused himself and I barely just barely resisted the urge to ask him to stay as he left my room. He returned carrying a sleeping pill and a cup of water.

I down this next pill unquestioningly.

"Thanks." _Wait did I?_

Everything slowed my train of thought broke and my eyes grew heavier. I blinked once, twice, but didn't have the energy to open my eyes a third time.

I'd forgotten how wonderful Non-REM sleep also known as dreamless sleep was. It was something that most people completely took for granted, but was almost always denied to me. When I did first experience it at nine, it was no surprise that I'd quickly became addicted to the complete lack of worries and cares the state brought. Of course as you know, I don't have dreamless sleep naturally. It has to be induced by artificial means.

Yes, I had an addiction to sleeping pills at nine… It's a long story.

I woke up the next day and after checking my alarm clock found that I'd slept till noon. I felt so light and relaxed in a way that I hadn't been in a long time and instantly craved another dose of whatever pilI I was given. Why would I want to feel as I normally did when this was so so much better?

_It took Magneto what- two minutes to get the sleeping pills? They're on this floor. Completely unsecured likely. In minutes, I can figure out which bathroom he got them from, but I already have a good guess.._

I shook my head _No, cold turkey means just that._

I spent a bit of time cleaning up my room before I grabbed some food. I got a bit of flack from Mystique for sleeping through breakfast mixed with the bitterness I'd always heard in her voice, but never paid any attention to.

The walls were still messed up and I wondered if I could fix them myself. This sounded like a great idea to me because it would get my mind off the fact that I really wanted another pill so badly.

Yes, this isn't the normal reaction to sleeping pills, but my family on my father's side has an uncanny ability to become addicted to things. On his side of the family, it wasn't a matter if you'll be addicted, but what you'll be addicted to.

My vices reading, using my mind, and sleeping pills were pretty tame in comparison to street drugs or alcohol. It's a good thing I'd never joined a gang. If I did I'm sure I would've never had left unless it was through death. Drug habits are expensive to finance and there was no honest job open to me that could sustain one.

After I'd once again reminded myself that I'd quit years ago, my thoughts quickly turned to rationalization.

_Other people get to have dreamless sleep why can't I?_

_In case you haven't noticed the magnetic powers or ability to think for myself I'm not like other people._ Cynicism pointed out.

_It's not even illegal._

_Like that matters to me. I'm a mutant me existing might as well be a crime. I follow one law my code of right and wrong._ Rebellion took over.

_You have no problem with addicts remember._

_I don't. _Logic had to agree.

_Then why not?_

_I do have a problem with self destruction._ Logic said.

_It's only going to destroy us if we don't control it._

_And what are you some sort of doctor? Last I checked the cycle goes take drug, repeat, gain resistance to said drug, and need more to get the same high. Rinse wash and repeat. There is no controlling something like that. _Logic retorted

I sigh. I might've bought myself 10 minutes with that comeback.

_Just to be sure, I should tell someone._

Fixing the walls could wait. I needed to tell someone.

_Mystique? Toad? No, they'd just laugh. Sabertooth would give me the pills so he could watch the result._

_That leaves Magneto._ Logic said.

_I'll risk the addiction, thank you very much. _Rebellion said.

_Good thing this isn't up to you then._ Logic had appreciated Rebellion's help over the last few weeks. So seeing him slide back to his childish ways was disappointing. I went to Magneto's office and told him.

He was of course shocked. "You were addicted to sleeping pills?"

"Mom's bosses had gotten tired helping her and put everything on me because I 'was old enough'. I didn't know how to deal with it myself. She tried to kill me for the first time right before and Oh- this is just excuse making -pathetic."

I shook my head.

"Yes I was. I'm asking you to keep an eye on your supply of sleeping pills. No, I'm serious this isn't a joke."

The man said "I never said it was."

I blush "Sorry that's the general reaction. People when they think addiction they think cocain, or meth when in reality you can be addicted to anything. It's… Frustrating to be told you don't exist."

"I've done the same… Too many times to be offended by you doing it to me."

_Attributing the wrong emotion to the wrong person is something he does a lot? Oh.. he get's angry and it scares everyone around him even if he's not upset with them personally._

He continued "I'll be sure to secure our supply of these pills."

I sigh in relief. I had a lot of self control but to be honest being forced to quit by circumstance was much easier. All I had to do was wait it out for a day and then the cravings as intense as they are would go away.

This as you can see is why I don't take drugs. If sleeping pills draw me in like cats to catnip I'd never give up any real drugs with or without a 12 step program.

Magneto being the person he is asked "What brought it on?"

"Stress. Need for escapism. I don't actually have Non-REM sleep like most people."

"You... have a perfectly normal perception of time when you sleep?"

I nod " It usually works math problems get solved,I figure things out, build things, but of course my mom's illness was completely out of my league to handle on my own. Sleep doesn't get rid of my problem for a few hours it leaves me to wrestle with them all night."

"Because your brain never properly cuts off." The older man finishes.

"Which meant that when I did experience Non-REM at 9 I was hooked. Dreamless sleep is a wonderful thing."

The man completely agreed with me there.

"That it is. Still you broke your habit before."

"Yes, because I ran out. It had nothing to do with morality or self discipline. I ran out and when I got the money to get more I couldn't just return from the grocery store with no food. Well I could mom had another breakdown soon after but it wouldn't be right."

"So given the opportunity to satisfy your habit you chose not to because you didn't want to cheat your mentally ill mother. And you say morality had nothing to do with it. It clearly does. You had a very strong moral compass even at that age."

_Huh never thought about it like that. It's just one of those things I do because it's normal to me._

He smiled at me."You never cease to amaze me. I'm certain you'll do great things."

Even if I had tried there was no way I could've restrained the smile that appeared on my face.

I actually had the whole day to myself. I was honestly unsure what to do. I decided to take my dartboard outside. I attached it to a tree and got to was just something thrilling about throwing a knife. I suppose It comes from the fact that knifes if improperly used are dangerous.

My second knife struck true and landed in the dartboard's red center.

"Why do you bother?" Magneto had been watching for a few seconds and honestly I didn't care. I was far too focused on my task to.

"Bother?" I say as I pick up another knife.

"You can simply..." A knife flew out of my stack and hit the center- bullseye.

"True but can you do that with your hands."

A pause.

_I'm better than you at something. Great. About time._

"What does it matter if it gets to the center all the same?" The man said.

"How you get something is often just as important as the goal." I threw another knife which joined the other three in the middle.

"Aiming with my magnetism- easy. Developing hand eye coordination to throw well. Not so easy. Which is why I do it."

I pull the knife out with my magnetism and it came back to me.

"Like a throw." I offer.

"That won't be necessary." I shrug and aim again.

"You were closer to the target last week."

"I've gotten better since last week."

The man smiles at my rare show of cockiness. "Indeed." My knife landed a few inches left of the center.

"Work in progress." I smile at the error and start to look for my mistake.

_Was it my stance?_

After Magneto watched me throw some more knives, he told me to walk with him. eventually we reached the beach. Magneto turned around and pointed In the direction of his base.

"Why do you think my base is made of metal?"

"Readily available ammunition. A person would have to be an idiot to attack you in there. But if they did, they'd be a dead idiot. Natural selection."

The man laughs at this. "True. You're correct there.. but there is also another more personal reason."

I frown "Then I'm lost."

"It's a symbol of our power."

"Our power?"

"Yes, yours, mine the collective power of mutantkind."

He continues.

"If I on my own can build this." He gestures to his immaculate Palace.

"Imagine what we can do if we all banded together."

"Anything." I thought about it and it filled me with sense of awe.

"Exactly, anything at all. How do you feel about that?"

"It's exciting but a bit frightening."

"After you fully hone your mutation you will have far more control over it."

_He must think I'm talking about how I shook up the base last night._

I shook my head "I'm talking about using our mutations to do immoral or wrong things."

I wanted to say 'We could become worse to humans than the humans are to us.' But I didn't want to anger the man by suggesting this.

"First, you must understand that rules and laws aren't static and those with power make and enforce the law as they please." He kept going.

"With the power we have new laws can quickly written in our favor and so on."

I shook my head "No."

"What?"

"No. That would be exchanging one wrong for another. Mutant or human I don't care what a person is if you do things like abuse children or force people into involuntary servitude it's wrong. I don't care how to connected a person is. I don't care how powerful a person is. It's wrong."

The man's face became cold. "If I didn't know any better... I could think that you were accusing me of these things."

My breath caught in my throat. That wasn't my intention. When he talked about making laws that favor mutants I wanted to say that injustice is injustice and wrong is wrong no matter who does it. Those crimes just happen to be the first things I thought of

"Of course, you know better. I don't take false accusations lightly. They are attacks. Verbal ones but attacks nonetheless."

I certainly remembered the last time I attacked Magneto.

"You yourself know what would have happened had I not intervened.."

_I would either be dead or be forced to do the government's bidding. Fight for the same people who'd rather kill me than let me live freely._

"While you didn't wanted my help, it doesn't change the fact that it was help. Children even precocious ones like yourself often don't know what's best for them."

"What do you know of involuntary servitude and the world's cruelties?" He asked in a way that chilled me to the bone.

"Nothing." I sounded far less calm than I'd like to be.

"And it would be best to keep it that way, yes? Remember your place boy."

He glared at me for a moment before he took in my expression and sighed.

"No accusing me wasn't your intention. If it was you'd either be arguing with me or attacking me by now."

I shook my head slowly unable to comprehend what had just happened. How he became instantly terrifying in a way that I hadn't ever seen before. I had not only angered the man but it seemed like he'd like nothing more than to kill me on the spot.

"Since you're concerned about this there are more than enough mutants to stop the less moral among us."

"Noted." I answer.

"Electron." I looked at the man.

"I'm sorry for frightening you there. You didn't mean to offend and I snapped at you."

_What did he just apologize? First he says he cares about my welfare and now this an apology?_

My response was far less eloquent "Uh.. ok."

"Normally people would say something along the lines of you're forgiven.. Why am I not surprised?"

"You know that my generation lives for shortening words lol,rolf and so on" Some of my shock was starting to wear off.

"Why?"

"Easier to type on a cellphone. It's gotten to the point where you can tell a story with emojis."

Instead of clearing up his confusion it only added more. "What is an emoji?"

Did he go from threatening me to asking what an emoji is in under two minutes? Yes, he did. Magneto's a very straight forward 'get it over with' person. If he apologizes he expects things to be instantly forgiven and doesn't think about giving people time to mentally process the emotional whiplash he gave them.

Still, even if it did feel strange I let the conversation's tone drastically change. I'd take any chance I'd get to get off the subject anyway.

I stared at him as if he'd announced that the earth was flat."You don't know what an emoji is? They've been around for years. You can't use a cellphone without seeing them. Even disposable cellphones have them."

"I use a specially made phone that has far more security."

As we talked and I tried to explain to the man how smiley faces made with punctuation marks could be so popular, I filed away a new bit of information.

_Don't accuse Magneto of anything unless you're prepared to get the verbal attack of your life._

After that ordeal, I decided to do something very childish. I built a sand castle. This quickly turned into the Alster hydroelectric dam.

"Guaranteed to be washed away in an hour." I smirk before I start thinking of the last time with I did this with my mom.

_I miss her._

_That's not going to bring her back._ Logic said.

_True. According to Magneto I'm going to do great things._ Rebellion said.

_He's not lying we've been on that track since we decided to become an engineer. _Logic said

_And now we can be as powerful as him. _Manipulation added.

_And we also have a very long list of people who hate us because of how we were born._ Cynicism pointed out.

Manipulation only shrugs. _Comes with the territory, I suppose._

_I fine I accept it. Things would've went terribly terribly wrong as Magneto not kidnapped me. _Logic said.

_Odd way of putting it, but you're right. He's right and I was so stubborn that I refused to acknowledge the possibility. _Rebellion said.

I had to leave to see that my world leaders were trying to get with Genocide. So I had no choice. I had to fight.

_With these conditions you would think this would be far more clear cut than it is._

I sigh. _I've killed someone. A vile a evil person that hurt mutants. Who as Magneto said would've never been punished for his crimes. Still, I hate war. I can't stomach it._

_We do hate war. But, I get why I need to do it in this case. People like that can't be reasoned with._ Logic said.

_So what we're extremists now?_ Rebellion said.

_Extreme problems do require extreme Action. You don't put a bandaid on a bullet wound._ Wisdom added.

Everyone agreed with that.

Accepting the reality of the situation is the first step to fixing a situation and I'd accepted mine. War would happen and I needed humans to lose for my own sake. At the moment, the only the group that thought the same was The Brotherhood. So I'd work with them and be a bit of a moderate as I still didn't think we had to crush the humans completely underfoot..

A military victory was required yes. But, turning humans into slaves? Never. Still, even if I didn't agree with them my hands were tied because they had my mother. While I was learning from Magneto I could become much more powerful much quicker than if I were alone.

Out of all the possible outcomes it was the best. It wouldn't cause anyone's health or well-being to suffer.

That being said I didn't mean that I had complete unquestioning loyalty to the Brotherhood. An early Suffragette said it best I'm paraphrasing here "The only thing I unconditionally obey is my sense of right and wrong."

If the Brotherhood for some reason became corrupt beyond repair and it became more of a monster than its enemies then I'd work against it. I headed back to the palace with an understanding that I lacked before.

Over the next week, Magneto seemed to make it his personal mission to nurture my fragile ego. This was in response to my reaction to him saying that he expected great things out of me. He called me intelligent when I did something right before but he was generally very critical of me.

He was just as critical as ever but he often used phrases like "I expect better of you" or "You're more than capable of doing X."

This type of feedback amazingly didn't make me want to punch him in the face. I responded well to it. After 2 months of focusing on what I can't do, which is a very long list defeat Magneto, beat Mystique in a fight, be a threat to anyone without some metal nearby or a lot of adrenaline (more on this later) etc being told that could do something felt wonderful.

You see when you go your whole life without anyone believing in you, it feels wonderful to find someone who thinks you are capable of better. Their belief gets rid of your own doubts and fears. So you want to get better because it proves that you can excel. I secretly loved when people have high expectations of me and it hurt when people expected nothing from me. I hadn't had so many compliments at once before and because of the source I believed them. I could almost feel my self-confidence build itself back up brick by brick.

What to do with that self-confidence? I wasn't sure.

A few days passed and it seemed like I was back to square one. I felt content. Which was odd because I just gotten some important information that I could use to escape. I knew where my mom was. More importantly, if I looked up the number Magneto used to call her I could figure out where she was. Specifically, which hospital. I already knew every mental hospital in Chicago. If I just asked about the activities that her mental hospital had I could figure out where she was. Still for some reason I didn't do anything to act on this information.

Why?

One it could be a trap and I didn't want to take my chances.

Even if I did leave and helped her and everything went well I'd still be on the run with my mentally ill mother, who hates mutants. Worse if she attacks me, I won't be able retaliate because I know that I wouldn't be able to. And if she finds out that I'm a mutant... It could be terrible. The threat of losing what little family I had stopped me in my tracks.

At the same time, a sense of loyalty started to form in my heart, but not to the Brotherhood. I don't have faith in organizations. They change too much for me to have too much for me to be very loyal to them. The organization that works for change isn't what matters. It's the change itself.

My new loyalty instead was to other mutants stuck in camps like the one we'd just attacked. After lunch as we were walking down the hall I asked Magneto a question.

"We're going to go free more mutants right?"

He said "Of course."

I said "Good." There was a pause before I decided to ask about what was bugging me.

"What happens after the Sentinels?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious."

Magneto being himself would never turn down a chance to lecture me. "That my boy Is when the real war begins. The humans will throw everything they have at us after we've destroyed their toys."

"Think they'll pass the MRA after it?"

"One can never overestimate the stupidity of the public. I think they certainly would." He said ever the cynic or realist depending on your point of view.

I thought of the implications of that course of action."Which would likely alienate the neutral mutants."

"There are no neutral parties in this war. Only non-combatants."

I turn my head to him "What do you mean by that?"

"They might not fight but everyone in someway contributes to the war."

"I see."

"Remember that the humans will stop at nothing to defeat us. if we show any weakness they'll exploit it to the fullest. The only people we can stand with completely are our own."

A few hours later, Magneto says "Walk with me. I'd like to talk with you."

I followed the man closely. He seemed pleased about something.

"I've discovered that Joseph Phelps is the traitor who told BOF about our attack minutes before we got there for money."

I felt extremely disgusted at this. Quiting I could get. Maybe you don't agree with how the place is run. But ruining a plan to save 50 people for money is beyond horrific. How could someone do that?

"Then he's just as guilty as the Director and those who worked there."

Magneto nodded with approval. "Exactly."

"He's a traitor and must be dealt with director was warned that the attack would happen a month from the actual date so they didn't expect to see us. Once we attacked, he expected to be able to disappear in the confusion. Anyone who knew of him was killed right after our attack."

"So because the Brotherhood had just attacked the BOF he expected us to believe that they retaliated." I hadn't noticed but I'd been using the word "us" when referring to the Brotherhood often.

"Exactly except we're much better at tracking funds than he gives us credit for."

"So what are you like the IRS with Al Capone."

"Al Capone?"

"Al Capone wasn't stopped for any of his numerous murders or any of his trafficking of alcohol. He was put in jail because of tax evasion."

He smiles at the new factoid.

"I suppose you have a point with that then. Anyway we're going to Tokyo today pack 2 days worth of clothes."

I wasn't actually told what time we'd leave and the best answer I could get out the man without literally telling him to cut the crap was soon.

One does not simply tell engineers or scientists for that matter soon. Measurements of everything have to be exact in science so it's no surprise the answer "soon" made me want to scream. When is soon? Is there an hour called soon o clock? If so how many hours is it from the present time so you don't wake me up in the middle of me sleeping?

_He probably did this on purpose to mess with me. He knows I hate ambiguities._

Well, I'd just figured out what to do with my newly found confidence.


	15. Chapter 15

_Soon when exactly as soon?_ I thought.

So I grabbed my backpack and headed to where the plane was. I found that no one was there yet my thumbprint had given me access to the hangar.

"Hello." I say. No one answered.

"Why is a plane just sitting there no security -oh." It had came to me.

_What can we go see mom now?_ Optimism said

_Shut up Optimism. I know we have a ton of brain cells but doesn't mean you get to waste them. _Logic said.

_Uh. Well._ Optimism was unable to reply coherently.

_It's a trap._ Logic said.

_And that is a cheezy Galaxy Wars reference._ Cynicism joined in.

_Cheezy?_ Logic was confused. He shook his head.

_The point is he expects us to break into the plane._

_Why do that? I can't fly._ I thought.

_True, but he underestimates us hormone filled teen and all that. We might as well be 8 to him at times. _Cynicism said.

_He is really old. I think that comes with living so long. You think differently. For example what 14 year old thinks that they're a child? But plenty of 80 year olds think they are._ Wisdom added.

_True. Still I don't want to fall for such an obvious ploy so..._

_Wait I can use this.._

I already had a plan ready to get back at Magneto for his ambiguity about the time of our departure but this would work much better. I decided to tease him. I knew he was watching the security video footage somewhere.

_This is going to be fun._

If I was going to rebel and get away with it, I was going to milk it for all it's worth. So I went to the plane imagining the anger on the man's face and took a very much needed nap. Everyone thought this was a hilarious idea.

It was almost as if I'd bust the windows out someone's car but didn't steal anything. So the owners would be looking for what was missing when in reality nothing was.

Except in this case, Magneto must have thought that I'd have hacked the footage or some other crazy stunt that I didn't have the energy for. I was a growing boy and they do need sleep.

Forget all you know about sleeping on a plane. The seat on this plane reclined backward and were far softer than my bed.

The prank lasted 2 minutes until Magneto had finally went to see for himself and saw that I was very much sleep. In my dream, I could hear him mutter about how I was only asleep angrily. Still, he didn't move to wake me up. Success.

I found myself waking up at 20,000 feet in the air. The first thing I laid my eyes on was a chess board. Magneto was playing himself.

_Or really._

I immediately recognize the strategies used because they were my own. At an opportune moment I put his king into check.

"Check." I said.

_Good luck trying to wiggle out that._ I thought.

Magneto moved but that wasn't good enough to save him.

"Checkmate." I get to say at last.

"That wasn't your game." Magneto said.

"Your using my tactics. Only fair that I get a few moves in."

He seemed a bit exasperated while also being simultaneously amused.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A minute saw a shot and took it... Though the opening I used was very obvious were you playing to lose?"

"I never play to lose." He assured while frowning and sneering at the idea.

"Oh... well. Oh I get it. That explains why you didn't see the move I'd make to win the game."

"What then is the difference?"

Oh I'd accidentally spoken aloud again.

"Playstyle. We're totally different in strategies 're really aggressive and at first I didn't know how to react to it. But, I know how to counteract you now. Which is why I've been winning more."

I pause before saying.

"Interesting this whole thing implies that you're not very good at figuring out how other people think. Movements yes. Thoughts? Not so much."

He started laughing very hard. So I was confused. Was there something I missed?

"Charles you're very correct that with that analysis."

"Charles?" I asked

He seemed to have suddenly remembered who he was talking with. "A very long story." He said

"How long's the flight?" I asked

It seems that he was in one of his more charitable moods because he said. "I'll abridge for you."

"In 1969 I was looking for a man named Sebastian Shaw. The US government at the time was also looking for Shaw..."

He continued.

He never got into why he hated Shaw but I figured that whatever it was it must have been terrible. Magneto had gone to the ends of the Earth to find the man. Literally.

"I lifted the nuclear warheads and was about the fire at them. At the Russians and Americans alike."

"What stopped you?" If ships were nuked off the map in Cuba I would've read about it.

"What else? Charles." His face contorted to one of agony and remorse.

"We fought each other- and Moria shot her gun trying to hit me. I caught all her bullets but one and it went into Charles back. It severed the spinal cord and he lost the ability to walk."

"That's awful."

"He's forgiven me."

"What?"

"That is exactly what I thought when he said that he forgave me."

"Wow. Charles-"

"Professor Xavier to you."

"Professor Xavier he must be a very forgiving person. Really forgiving even by my standards."

"He does run a school. I suppose it's the only thing keeping him sane."

He seemed to regret the comment but I waved his concern away. I didn't mind my mother's mental instability it was what it was. She was no lesser a person for having mental illness.

Several bits of previously unconnected data came together in my head.

"Professor that professor and his school for the gifted. Gifted? Does that mean mutants?"

"Yes. And how do you know of it?"

"Chess tournament. I didn't compete against them because they were in a different age bracket but they had a very solid team."

_We were taking notes._

Magneto paused while he figured out what to say.

"Charles and I disagree about the role of mutants in the world. I believe mutant as the next stage of evolution should rule humans. He favors peaceful integration among humans. An impossible dream but alas he's very stubborn."

Something occurred to me.

"You're both very stubborn. And no that's not an insult."

I said while quietly watching as he started to understand what I meant.

"You're very good at saying one thing and meaning something different."

"Guilty as charged." I smirked at this.

I continue "Some stubbornness isn't that bad. Your friend's and an optimist and hasn't given up hope. I respect that. Being an optimist is the hardest nonpaying job ever. But they're important. Were the people who invent the airplane or got people to the moon realistic? No way."

He seems to much on my point.

"And you you're on everybody's most wanted list. You've been doing this since the sixties right?"

He says "Yes."

"So you have to be pretty stubborn yourself. Different approaches but you and your friend don't want mutants being discriminated against. Two sides of the same coin." I analyzed.

"I never said we were friends." In fact he didn't tell me anything about their relationship at all. He told me nothing of their chess games or how Charles had as cheesy as it is unlocked his power with the point between rage and serenity. Love.

"You don't have to. You call him Charles and not Professor Xavier. Well I'll stop there."

"No keep going."

"Ok. Yet insist I call him Professor Xavier so people who don't know him well normally call him that. Course you could be old school so I have to combine it with other things. I don't imagine you were the type to apologize often."

There was a knowing smirk that told me not at all.

"There's that. You earlier called me Charles and your face really told me all you needed to know. Finally you don't ever say anything against him. You disagree sure but you respect him. The amount of people you respect is extremely small. You guys are or were close friends."

"Do you do that often?"

"Do what often?" I asked

"So clearly see people as they are. If didn't know better I'd call you a telepath."

"All the time. It's not as good as you think. I had to go to highschool and I had the ability to see everyone's problems. Some of those problems I could help some of them I couldn't. It can be very depressing."

Honestly, the extra attentiveness was a survival mechanism. Since the adults around me weren't always kind or trustworthy I had be able to determine what they were going to do next so I could anticipate them. If I knew their behavior well, I could get myself out of many sticky situations.

This extrasensitivity is really common in abused children which while I hated to call myself that because it made me sound weak and powerless is a perfect description of my childhood. I got abused. Sometimes the people involved knew what they were doing most times they or should I say she didn't.

Heck, I did still get abused by Mystique in training and Magneto when he punished me seemed to be a firm believer in the principle of quality over quantity. It had been three months and I could count the times he had actually hit me on one hand. He didn't have to punish me often because the consequences for disobedience were so severe.

I was a very good child. Meaning I was better at hiding when I was doing things I wasn't allowed to than my peers. Most of the time the fanatics of the cults I was in didn't have anything to accuse me of. That actually angered a few people because in their eyes if children weren't beaten at least twice a week something was "wrong". That they'd "forget their place" which really meant they'd learn that they're worthy of respect and basic human decency.

To rectify this I got in trouble for the behavior of all the other children. To put it mildly, It was very bad.. Well at least until I convinced the kids to behave long enough for me to tell my mom. Leaving the other kids behind hurt because I knew they'd only get more of the same. But I hadn't heard of CPS until I well into middle school so it was the best I could do.

Depending on the week, we or may not have a tv in the house. I say week because mom sometimes didn't like what was on the tv and broke it, broke it in her psychosis or joined yet another cult that forbade it along with rock music and all other fun things.

I never did understand why she tried following their rules. Who were they to police our lives? They treated her like a dog because she was unmarried and had a child. If they did that when she trying her best to fit in why bother?

Still it wasn't like older tv's weren't a dime a dozen at a thrift shop. So we could afford to keep replacing and breaking them. I actually hadn't owned a laptop of my own until I was 14. Fortunately, I did have nerdy friends from school so I got plenty of practice when I was at their houses. I can still remember their cry of horror when I asked them what a laptop and video games were. I was six.

Really none of the things I did would've been considered wrong if I were brought up by ordinary parents. Want to learn about how electricity works? We'll get the books and cheer you on but don't expect us to understand a word. You want to go to college? Sure, let's work on picking it etc.

I never did understand how people could be against science yet drive a car and use electricity. What did they think these human inventions appeared out of nowhere?

There was a pause before I say "So this Professor X helps the students control their powers."

"He does. You're wondering why you're here and not there. His current opinion even matches your initial one."

"Yes I am." I say.

The blue eyed German said "Charles even though he does his best wouldn't focus on letting you use your mutation to it's highest potential."

I raise an eyebrow "Why not? He runs a school- for mutants. That's the whole point."

His face seemed to say 'that exactly what I was thinking.' With time I've since discovered that he was using his patented 'Charles you're acting ridiculous face.'

"He'd be concerned about you getting too much power too quickly."

"Too quickly?"

"By my calculations you'll reach my level of power by the time you're 30."

"30?"I said.

"A long time away from your point of view but it really isn't."

I know that. People live to their 80's cetera. Still wow,.

"He'd likely want to block your power as he did with the young Jean Grey. Your growth is very exponential and your lack of experience would worry him. He would want you to get too powerful too quickly."

"Too powerful? But power is a neutral thing."

"Neutral?" He seemed to want me to explain that.

"Power gives someone options for better or worse. However, it doesn't make someone act evil or immoral"

I mused on "If an immoral person has no power and they're afraid they'll be punished they won't harm anyone. But take that same person and give them power and they go nuts. No more restraints what they say goes."

He seconded my explanation.

"Well put. Though I doubt he'd agree with you there. if you do manage to convince them of that I'd be impressed."

"What kind of mutant is he?"

"An extremely powerful telepath."

"He's worried about becoming too powerful despite that? That's odd. Why think that when he is a good example of power not corrupting?"

"He generally encourages his students to use their power to their fullest extent but he does make exceptions. Grey has extremely chaotic and uncontrollable surges of power. And in your case your family has a history of mental illness which tends to appear at your age."

I shug " I'm not sensitive about my family's history of mental illness. Lots of brilliant scientists and engineers were a bit touched too. "

Magneto smiled at this "A good attitude though I doubt he'd agree with you."

I had plenty of reason to not be concerned about possibly becoming mentally ill. "Fun fact mom discovered that we're related to the US's first African American serial killer."

"Serial killer?"

"Yeah and she was a woman. The odds of that.. My grandparents were really racist which only made the whole thing more ironic. They refused to take a dna test one drop rule and all they weren't from the south mom's from Massachussets. They made up a bunch of excuses-"

"But were really afraid of finding out the truth." Magneto finished.

"Exactly." I say "Otherwise no real history of crime in my family. Black, white ,mental illness or no. I do believe deeply in the concept of choice and not predestination. The futures too uncertain for anyone to really know how someone will turn out."

I shrug "Besides that's not something I have control over so worry?"

"You have a very unique way of looking at things. Getting back to Charles however you'd remind him of me. I imagine he'd try to save you from your own nature and be very focused on making sure you agree with his stance."

"That response would drive you further away. You don't like being told what to believe and would rather observe and decide what is right based on what you see. You've had enough people trying to save you from how you are in your own life. It'd be a suffocating experience and if you were patient you'd stay a week maybe two."

That was a very interesting rebuttal.

Professor Xavier does seem like the type of person that saves people from what I've heard. Then someone who has the same power as his old friend shows up.. If the Professor doesn't understand that treading water until I pick a direction isn't the same as drowning I can see how we'd clash.

Of course, there were the more self serving reasons for why I was there but it wasn't as if we didn't already know those.

"Earlier you said being able to do anything scared you. Yet you believe that power is neutral."

He put it together.

"You don't think you're a very moral person. You're very wrong there. Extremely so. Even Charles wasn't that patient at your age. In fact your morals are at times so strong that they endanger you. that doesn't mean you're stupid simply young and naive."

For once I didn't mind being called naive. I think it was the ego stroking that he did in the beginning. I've been given a steady diet of praise for the last week but compliments like this were amazing.

Once we arrived to Tokyo we first headed to a hotel to put up our things. I won't lie. I was a bit nervous because killing someone one time didn't make killing easy. Still, the fact that I'd already done it before helped tremendously.

I suddenly see a silver blur of motion. There was no time to react. Instead of hitting what seemed to be the left side of my chest it bounces off a magnetic force field that I'd insticly made onto the floor.

From this angle I got a view of what it was.

"A bracelet?" I say.

"It's made of Adamantium. A very unique and rare metal."

_Really, you're going to use this to keep track of me? I'm not five._

My shield disappeared. Still, if Magneto wanted to be paranoid he can go ahead. I'd already made my decision on what I'd do. I stuck my hand out and let the bracelet wrap snuggly around my wrist.

I looked over the small silver colored metal. "It's heavy considering how small it is."

"Yes, but close to unbreakable. I doubt that even you'd manage to break it."

"What about when I have my nightmares?"

"Are you suggesting that I sedate you?" He teased.

"No. I'm just curious."

"It wouldn't stand a chance." He did that thing where zoomed in on something. This either meant a new weakness to exploit to fight humans or when I did something that intrigued him.

"You often have a shield appear around you when you need it yet, you can't do it at will."

I shrug "I'm not sure how."

"Considering your level of skill you shouldn't be able to do that at all. The same as your harnessing of electricity. We'll explore that later when we return."

"Meaning you're going to shoot at me."

"You won't die."

"But I will be sore for days."

"Yes, you will. But that gives you reason to not get hit."

I shook my head sat on a bed and decided to change the subject "So Phelps.. Wait that's not really a mutant name."

"No it isn't. But it fits. He chose their money over the lives of his own people."

_In some instances calling someone by their human name is an insult._ I mentally noted.

We could afford to spend all this time talking because we already knew where he was. I'm certain that bit of banter and the fact that I knew I with Magneto were the only reasons why I was able to keep my composure. We were in Japan. Tokyo specifically and I was walking through a crowd as if nothing was wrong when we were on our way to kill someone.

Ok. Ok. He was a traitor. I knew that. Honestly, I didn't care about him dying. Magneto could feed him to the dogs for all cared. I'd come to my terms with my lack of concern for the scum of the earth. No, I cared about the possibility getting caught. I was also wondering if Japan was an extradition country.

_Which do you think is better guys American or Japanese prison? We kinda are members of the Brotherhood so we're terrorists. And I really don't want to send mom letters from Guantanamo._ Cynicism said.

_No idea but I doubt either would be pleasant._ Logic said.

_Let's not think about it. We'll be fine Magneto's done this how many times?_ Optimism said.

_We're using a man's successful kill count to reassure ourselves. Nice._ Cynicism pointed out.

_Ok even if Japan's non extradition still there is no way in hell Magneto won't go to America. Exceptions are made all the time. I bet the US already has some contingency plan cell ready just in case._ Logic said.

Cynicism continued._ And we'd probably end up being cellmates._

_No way. They'd split us figuring that they could shake more info out of me than him. Play the 'you're a minor card' when we know that there already sentencing human children as adults let alone mutant children._ Logic had to correct him.

_Wonderful._

_On the bright side they'd have to pay out the nose to make a replica cell._ Optimism once again tried to make this conversation more hopeful.

Cynicism immediately shut that down. _Like that would really put a dent in their budget._

Everyone agreeed with that.

Manipulation pointed out the elephant in the room. _Still it's not like we can do anything about this anyway. Remember Magneto's little friendship bracelet? We'll just have to trust that this works._

I'd hadn't thought about it but I had been trusting Magneto a lot. I trusted that he wasn't going to kill my mother (not that I doubted he could), I trusted that assuming I wasn't careless I could get away with a degree of snarkiness , that the last plan I was involved in would work and now I had to trust that this one would work as well.

Plus, there was the whole matter of him knowing (but not telling me) that in terms of raw power that I was stronger than him. That in his lifetime I could actually be a threat to him. Stupid me. I thought that when he said I'd be his equal at thirty that I'd peak at that point. Um... no. It also didn't help that he was using a conservative estimate. He did that so as to not scare me.

I wonder what he was thinking when he found out about this. Think about it you randomly find a kid that has your powers, is in fact more powerful than you, whose powers flair when he's upset and has a family history of mental illness. Even with his arrogance he had to know he was taking a huge gamble.

Because of the gamble he took I can say without a doubt that he wouldn't let anyone harm me. Except him of course. Still it really could've been worse. When I first met him I could only command small amounts of metal at will. Capturing me would've been child's play for any team of agents. He wasn't going to experiment on, or kill me and could keep a secret. That was already better than at least eighty percent of the earth's population.

Phelps had taken refuge in a very posh penthouse. Super hearing was his mutation so it was no surprise that when we busted into his apartment he threw himself out the window.

Not a second later he was dragged back into the room as his belt was made with brass.

I couldn't comprehend the stupidity.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I say.

"Sir.. how are you? I just decided to take a trip to Japan. Like the new diggs? I've been saving.. The whole base went bust. I didn't know what to do."

Notice he didn't mention that he'd just tried to jumped out a window after he found we were there.

Magneto was livid and seemed to be seconds from killing him.

"You gotta believe me. I didn't do anything. I'm not the traitor. Come on kid you have to believe me here."

"We never did say why the plan failed. And why would you honestly think that it was because of a traitor unless you are indeed the traitor." I asked with a face made out of stone.

"I uh guess. Like sometimes I'm psychic. You get that right?"

I rolled my eyes.

_What's worse than a good liar? A persistent bad one. Do the art some justice._

Magneto's attitude mirrored my own. "You're going to die. That's certain. Either by my hand or his. Pick."

"Pick?" The man asked horrified.

"Pick or I'll pick for you."

"The kid."

I calmly left Magneto's side and walked toward the man.

_This comes down to a simple decision. Do I kill you and you die or refuse and put myself and mother at risk and you still die. Easy desion._

I mentally recounted all of the man's crimes and I summoned a knife to the man's throat and slit it. Magneto had taught me earlier how to slit throats in a way that wouldn't get blood on me and it had came in handy.

All my calmness disintegrated. I wasn't a disciplined soldier, I wasn't a seasoned executor even if I'd briefly pretended to be one, I was fourteen year old boy that wanted to leave. Now. The sight and smell of so much blood still made me seasick on land.

**I've been thinking about having a change of pace for once. Maybe write Magneto's POV instead of Chris' in the next chapter and try it out. What you think?**


End file.
